A Quest for Serenity
by Renazuki
Summary: HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set in stone while finding her revenge against those who betrayed her and maybe she will learn to love again.
1. Chapter 1

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. *shifty eyes* I own nada.

* * *

A Quest for Serenity

 _"Think of it as a quest" said the low voice._

 _"A quest?" she sleepily asked._

 _"Yes. A quest to find five crystals,defeat the traitors and cure them of their corruption. Can you do that?" asked a lower mysterious voice._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Think of this as a way to occupy your time while we're away" said the first voice as they softly caressed the silver hair hanging free._

 _"But … as a boy?"_

 _"They will be looking for you as a girl. As a boy, it will make it harder for them to find you. You will need to defeat them to free them of their corruption."_

 _The silver haired figured sighed and nodded before falling asleep._

* * *

Looking down at the Student ID card, the silver haired figure noted that it now said:

Name: Sere Tsukino

Age: 16

Height 5'9"

Sex: Male

 _This should be interesting pretending to be a boy. Wonder if they'll notice the difference,_ Sere thought while walking down the corridor towards her classroom. She ignored the whispers and the giggles from the by the other students, mostly the female students as she passed. The reflection in window showed a tall, handsome teenager with silver hair caught mid back with a dark blue ribbon. The blue academy jacket fitting comfortably on his slender shoulders, with the tie slightly loosened. Instead of the white button down shirt, he wore a pale grey shirt tucked into his black slacks. Finding the correct classroom, he entered with the other students and waited. The teacher had everyone gather together and as he called out names, he assigned them their seats. Sere was put next to a smaller boy with brown hair and behind a set of red-headed twins.

"Hi," said the smaller boy, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, what's yours?"

 _Eh?_ thought Sere as she turned back from looking out of the window. "Uhm, Sere Tsukino." Looking Haruhi over, Sere said "You're not like the rest of the kids here, are you?"

"Well no, I'm here on an honors scholarship" he confessed as he looked down at his book.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud that you got yourself in here on your own merit instead of depending on a family name or fortune." Sere said. "It's far better than the rest of these entitled brats."

Haruhi laughed and said "That's a new one. I've been calling them rich bastards. I like that one as well."

"Rich bastards fits them too," smirked Sere. _This will be easy after all, the kids here only see the surface appearances._

"Alright students settle down and we'll get started with today's lesson" said the teacher as he called for order in the classroom.

* * *

Later that afternoon-

"Did you see his hair?" squealed one girl to another.

"It's so long and silvery!" cooed another as her face flushed.

"He looks so angelic" sighed another girl with hearts in her eyes.

"He's so handsome!" giggled another.

"I wonder if he's single." two others sighed to each other.

Sere wandered down the hallway ignoring the various whispers of her newly forming fan group. She peered into the library and noticed it was just as loud in there as it was in the hallway. _Hmm time I think to head outside_ she thought as she headed towards the courtyard.

As she continued to wander, she looked at the various buildings on the grounds. "Three dojos, four libraries, is that three different shrines... Five rose gardens..." she grumbled. "Where is this training area I'm supposed to go to?" she said looking down at the letter from her guardians and then looked up at the building in front of her. "Seriously? The Lunar Court" she snorted. "So much for being discreet, I guess it will make it a little easier to find. I'll head inside and see what instructors they have set up for me."

As she entered into the building a voice said "About time you showed up, we were wondering when you were going to show."

Her eyes widen in recognition as she blurted out "Jade? You're here?! What the hell?"

The tall blond smirked as he leaned down towards her and said "The three of us are here to be your tutors and trainers. Kunzite is currently overseeing other matters for Them. So for now, I will be your sparring partner. As you progress, you'll spar against the others. We have arranged it so you'll spend the first couple of hours with your classmates. Then you'll spend the rest of the day with us learning what you will need in order to find the crystals as well as various other lessons."

"I see, I guess we need to get started. What's first?" she asked.

* * *

A few days later ~

"Did you see him?" a group of girls said as they sighed heavily.

"Bishounen!" another girl said before fanning herself.

"He's wearing his silver hair in a thick braid today" gushed another as hearts circled around her head.

"I wonder if it's a soft as it looks!" another girl said.

Completely unaware of her fan club stalking her, Sere entered into The Lunar Court. After greeting Jadeite, she went into a private dressing room to change into her practice gear. She came out wearing a dark blue practice tunic with a cream coloured under tunic. Belted with a simple leather belt, to top off black pants tucked into black knee high boots and a pair of leather gauntlets completed the outfit. She walked out into the training arena to meet with Jadeite.

"Sere 10 laps around the arena as a warm up" said Jadeite. Once she was done, then he had her do various stretches before helping her into a practice haubergeon that came to her hips before dagging in the front and back to her knees. He helped with thick belt to help take some of the weight off of her back. He then checked over her practice gear before telling her "Today we'll be practicing with swords. Let's see what you remember" he said.

She nodded as she walked over to the wall and picked up a bastard sword hanging in a leather sheath decorated with silver roses and moons.

"Nice and slow, let's begin," he said as the two crossed swords.

There are gasps and squeals from the girls watching the two combatants fighting their mock battle. There was a loud gasp from the collection of girls watching as Sere was knocked backwards. She reached down with her hand towards the ground to right herself by using the momentum to do a back flip. She landed on her feet and immediately charged at Jadeite, connecting with his blade.

"Excellent" he said. "All warmed up?" he asked.

"Bring it" she said sinking into a defensive stance.

Jadeite laughed as they sped up. He swung at her left side, she blocked the move and spun out to deliver a round house kick to his face. He ducked and moved out of her reach. While they continued their mock battle, the group of girls steadily increased.

"Quick come out to the new building they put in-' said one into her cell phone.

"The silver haired boy is training" another texted.

"You have to see this!"

* * *

In a modified music room, a dark haired boy with glasses tapping away at his lap top, questioned a blond man who was sitting in a chair. "Tamaki," he asked "Have you noticed that our guest numbers are down? I'm not sure why we're having a decline."

Tamaki looked at the dark haired teen and said "Kyoya, I'm sure this a one time thing. Our little doves will be here tomorrow.

A couple of days later, Kyoya called a meeting of the host club. "Everyone, we have an issue," he said. "Attendance of our regulars has been an extreme low this week. We need to find out why the ladies have not been here all week."

Honey asked "You don't suppose they got tired of the cakes being served?"

"They might have gotten tired of the host club" said Haruhi, pointedly ignoring the frown from Tamaki.

"We'll need to investigate why our guests are missing" stated Tamaki. "Hikaru, Kaoru" he commanded "I want you two to find out where our little lambs have been going."

"Yes Boss" the twins answered.

* * *

The Day After ~

"Kyoya," the twins said as they swept into the room. "We have something to show you. Come with us."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what did you find out?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his laptop. "Where are we going?" he asked as he paused in his typing.

"Come with us." Hikaru slyly smiled.

"Everyone should come with us." Kaoru said matching his twin brother's smile.

The group headed out of the music room and out past the courtyard towards a newly built building made of marble,oak and cedar. Along the roof line of the building, there were arcane symbols of the planets as well as carved reliefs of warriors fighting mythical beasts. Marble steps led up to the oaken doors and a large area of light and marble. Rose quartz pillars anchored each of the cardinal points of the building. Into the pillars an ancient language was inscribed along the full length. At various intervals of the large front area were marble benches surrounded by plant containers filled with small trees and flowers. Decorating around the sides and across the top of the doors were the different phases of the moon covered in silver foil and semiprecious stones,

"Kyoya," Tamaki asked in awe as he took in the building, "What,what is this place?"

"Let's see" Kyoya said as he consulted his tablet. "This building was just recently built. Specifically for a transfer student by his guardians. It has a large arena, an attached stable, several office rooms, gardens, both rose and herbal. Let's see, living quarters for the staff and for guests. A sizeable donation was made to the school by his guardians to allow him to be in classes up until lunch and then he is in the building for the remainder of his lessons. Let's see... The student is a one Sere Tsukino, male, age 16." Kyoya frowned slightly as he continued, "Unfortunately that is all of the information I currently have on him."

As the hosts entered into the building towards the arena, they noticed the large arena with multiple tiers of seating. The viewing areas were filled with most of their regulars from the club. They were escorted to a sitting area where they could watch by one of the squires on duty. As they looked down, they saw a rider on a silver horse riding a smooth canter. The rider was wearing a haubergeon of chain and leather over his practice clothes. A practice helm concealed the rider's identity from the Hosts. They could see a thick braid of silver that bounced as the rider and horse moved as one. The rider queue himself up at the beginning of the stanchions that had rings hanging down. He drew his long sword in his right hand and set his horse forward. As the horse galloped down the row, he held his sword out to capture the rings by sliding them down the blade. He scooped one, a second one, another and finally a fourth ring. He turned his horse and started down the other side. Scooping three more rings before losing the last ring as he rode back towards the blond man.

"Well done Sere," the blond older man said to the rider. "Are you ready to spar?"

A soft chuckle came out from under the helm, as Sere slowly brought the horse to a standstill. He lifted up his visor and said "Yes. Jadeite, what's the weapon today?"

"Soon as you are ready I think, today, we'll do glaive versus scythe" he said.

"Very well" Sere answered, walking her horse towards where a groom was waiting. Tossing down the reins, the teen dismounted the horse. Taking off his helm, he then placed his riding gloves inside and walked over to a table to set down the helm. He then picked up a pair of black leather gauntlets and started to put on them on while walking towards the weapons rack.

From the viewing area Tamaki whispered to Kyoya, "He'd be perfect as a host, a Knight in Training."

"I agree," said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "Though, considering that the majority of our clients are here watching him. We will need to recruit him"

Sere picked up a glaive from the wall of weapons and walked towards Jadeite. Giving the blond man a nod, Sere took up her stance. Jadeite nodded back as he came to the center with a very large scythe with a wicked looking blade. As he walked toward Sere, he started to warm up with a flourish of moves bringing the scythe around his body finally ending with the scythe blade being over his shoulder. He grinned and said "Selune bless and protect, Submission or KO"

Sere repeated back to him "Selune bless and protect, Submission or KO" and give him a nod.

The two fighters lunged at each other with a large crash of the weapons. Sere swiped at Jadeite's left flank with the glaive. Jadeite countered with blocking with part of the shaft of his scythe. As the two continued on with their attacks and blocks, the Hosts continued to watch and talk softly among themselves.

Suddenly there was a large gasp from the horde of girls watching as there was a change in the fight. Jadeite had swung his scythe down against the shaft of Sere's glaive as she blocked his attack. In doing so, the glaive snapped in half. Sere was able to dodge out of the way with the two broken halves and took up a new stance with the two halves.

Honey said to Mori excitedly, "Takashi, did you see that? Do you think he's going to be effective with the two halves of his broken weapon like that?"

Mori softly replied, "He might." He watched as the silver haired male used the two halves against the scythe wielding man. _Impressive_ he thought, _he's using those to both attack and counter. I wonder what he'll do next against the older fighter.  
_

Sere successively blocked another down strike by crossing her two halves and had thrown a side kick as an attack. She grinned as she heard Jadeite give a slight grunt as she connected with his side. She began another flurry of attacks against him, focusing on trying to disarm him. He continued to dodge and parry her attacks while trying to look for an opening. Finally, he found his opening as she launched a spin attack. He swung out a roundhouse kick to her side that sent her flying sideways towards the wall. Losing her weapons as she flew sideways across the arena, Sere brought one hand down to tuck herself into a roll. As she managed to get herself righted, she sunk into a defensive stance as Jadeite came rushing up to her in another attack. She dodged the first attack from the butt end of the scythe shaft. The second attack from the black scythe blade sliced the length of her thigh, cutting her leggings and leaving a trail of blood slowly wetting through the leggings.

A large collective gasp was heard from the female observers.

"Oooo did you see?" gasped one girl, pointing at the injured teen.

"Is he badly injured?" another girl asked with concern.

Tamaki and the twins were starting to turn a little green at the sight of the blood oozing down Sere's damaged leg.

Sere gritted her teeth, as she faced Jadeite. He attacked again, this time with another side kick to her injured leg. She grunted as his kick dropped her to the ground. He slowly paced in front of her, scythe pointed down at her. "Yield?" he asked as she defiantly looked up at him and shook her head no as she tried to stand up. He looked down at her as she attempted to get back up. He could see her mind trying to find a way to attack him. He sighed at her stubbornness. "Sere, yield and Zoi can heal your wound," he said watching grab one of her fallen weapons.

"No" she growled up at him as she tried to use one of the broken weapons to stand up.

"Stubborn brat" he said, backhanding her across the face sending her back into the wall. She hit hard enough to knock the wind out of her as she crumpled to the ground. He walked over to where she lay. He looked up to the horde of concerned girls in the viewing area and while picking up the unconscious teen, he said "Show is over for now. Sere will be fine, so please don't worry."

"That was brutal" said Haruhi. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

Honey said "I think so Haru-chan. He seems pretty strong."

Kyoya noticed the amount of girls leaving the arena and made some more notations in his tablet. "Tamaki" he said, "we need to get this boy into our club. If we don't, the club may have to shut down."

"Alright," Tamaki said as he started to lead the group out of the training arena and back towards their club.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said, "please bring this Sere to the club when he returns to class tomorrow."

"Wait, why me?" asked Haruhi as she stopped.

"He is in your class, is he not?" Kyoya asked as he turned to face her. "If you can bring him in, I'll take five percent off of your debt."

"Fifteen" she countered.

"Ten," he said pushing up his glasses.

"Done, I'll see that he comes to the club when he returns to class" said Haruhi.

* * *

Later the next day ~

Sere wandered out of the classroom and into the courtyard. _I just need to find a quiet place to read_ she thought while rubbing her cheek where a bruise was slowly fading. "Damn that Jade, my leg is still sore and why did he have to hit me so hard. It's going to take at least another day or two for the bruising to go away." she muttered.

"Look there he is!"a shout from a small pack of squealing girls was heard in the hallway.

 _Eh?_ she thought looking at the girls running towards her. _This isn't good. Need to run!_ she thought as she sprinted down a hallway looking for an escape. She turned her head to make sure she wasn't being followed only to run into someone. "Oof!" Realizing she was taking someone down with her, she tried to tuck the person with her and roll to better protect the poor person she brought down with her. Looking down she saw it was her classmate Haruhi that was tucked next to her.

"Are you ok?" Sere asked as she stood to help the girl back up. "I'm really sorry, I was trying to outrun a pack of girls and I didn't see you."

"Hello and I'm fine." Haruhi said accepting his offered hand.

Looking down at Haruhi, Sere had a questioning look in her eyes. "Uhm Haruhi," she asked as she helped the smaller girl gather her scattered things. "Why are you dressed as a boy?" _Not like I have room to talk_ she thought.

"In part because I owe a debt to my club." she said. "The uniform I am wearing, is a "gift" so I can be a host and eventually pay off of my debt."

"Debt?" Sere asked.

"Yeah, I managed to break an expensive vase. So in order to repay it, I am their errand boy/host." she said.

Sere raised up her head as she heard squeals at the other end of the hallway. "Need quiet spot to hide" Sere said as she started to look around.

"Come on, this way" she said taking Sere by the hand, tugging the taller boy after her. "This way"

As they headed down the hallway towards the Music Room, they had managed to lose the stalkers. As they opened the door, they were assaulted with rose petals and a bright light. Sere slipped into a defensive stance, thinking _Who the hell besides that **idiot** attacks with flowers?_

"Welcome" came the chorus of male voices as the petals finally cleared and the bright light revealed a group of boys.

"Ah it's just Haruhi" said the twins. "Haruhi's brought along that boy."

 **High School 2nd Year Tamaki Suoh: "Host Club King"**

"Ah the Infamous Knight in Training" said the blond haired boy sitting in a chair at the center of the group.

"Eh?" questioned Sere. "What do you mean by infamous?"

"Just that everyone and anyone is talking about the boy who rides and can hold his own against a Knight" he spouted dramatically.

"Seriously?" she said as she looked at the blond boy.

"Either way, welcome to The Ouran Host Club. Though I would never expect a Knight to be openly gay. What's your type?" he asked Sere as she stared at him. "Do you like the Strong and Silent type?" his arm swept over to the tallest boy with short dark hair who looked over at Sere with stormy grey eyes.

Sere stared at the blond fool in front of her. "Gay?" she questioned the blond as he continued to talk. _Ah they don't realize I'm a girl. This will be entertaining,_ she thought. _  
_

"Or perhaps you like the Boy Lolita type" as a small golden haired boy carrying a stuffed bunny waved.

"There are the Devilish Twins" he suggested as he gestured to the red headed twins who posing with roses over a chair.

"Ah but then there is the Cool type" he swept his hand towards another tall dark haired boy wearing glasses.

"Or you prefer the Romantic type such as myself," he said sitting back in his chair. He then stood up as he looked Sere over. "Let's take a look at you my Noble Trainee" he said as he glided up to Sere and gently but firmly grasped Sere's chin. "Beautiful,simple beautiful. Alabaster skin, eyes the color of the night sky and hair the color of spun moon- oowwwww" his commentary cut off by a squeak of pain.

"First off, don't touch me. Second, don't touch my hair or I will hurt you," she said growling at him as she removed his hand from her face and giving it a hard squeeze. "Are we understood?" she asked while applying more pressure to his hand.

"Yes, yes.. no touch, right, please don't hurt me" he squealed. As soon as Sere let go of him, Tamaki grasped his bruised wrist and pouted.

Looking at the pouting blond, Sere asked "So then, Haruhi is here for your male clientele, correct?"

The twins and the blond gave each other a panicked look. The boy with the glasses said "What do you mean Haruhi is here for the male clients?"

 **High School 2nd Year Kyoya Ootori: "Host Club Vice President"**

"I would assume that because Haruhi is a girl, she would be entertaining your male clients," Sere answered.

"What are we going to do" said the other one, mirroring his brother's panicked look.

"Oh no this can't get out" the blond leader babbled. "Kyoya, what are we going to do?" he asked wringing his hands.

"Interesting," he said. "How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" he asked while making notations in his tablet.

"It's pretty obvious that she's a girl. The delicate bone structure of her face, the wide eyes, the way her hair gently curls around her face…" she ticked off on her fingers.

"He knows!" said Tamaki, a look of panic on his face as he and the twins clung to each other.

"Get a grip Tamaki," Kyoya said to him. Turning to Sere, he then said "Haruhi's gender is a secret at present. Currently she is with us to repay a debt, so we would ask that her secret stay just that." He pushed up his glasses again and said "Now what to do with you so that the secret does not get out."

She then brought her hand up to the top of Haruhi's head and slowly began to pet her head before ruffling her bangs. "I could pay it for you and that would set you free' she offered.

 **High School 1st Year, Haruhi Fujioka: "Host Club Errand Boy/Natural Host"**

"Thank you no, I broke it and it's my responsibility to make it right' Haruhi said after Sere removed her hand.

"Very well," she said. She looked at the one named Kyoya, squaring her shoulders she said "I wish to help Haruhi with her debt. I wish to become a Host in order to help clear up her debt."

"Sere you don't have to do that." said Haruhi looking up at the silver haired boy.

Turning back to Haruhi and giving her a slight bow, "What kind of Knight would I be if I did nothing to aid a damsel in distress?" she said. "Besides it should go quicker with the two of us working on it."

* * *

The next afternoon at the Host Club ~

As Sere slowly made a circuit of the room with a tray of tea cups, she noticed how the room was set up with different combination of couches, chairs and small tables in small, intimate areas for conversations. She wandered over by the twins with her tray of tea and snacks.

 **High School 1st Years Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: "The Brotherly Love Hitachiin Twins"**

She sighed as she could feel the eyes of the girls in the club following her every move. Every move she made, they would either sigh in delight or make some high pitched squeal with hearts circling around their heads. Sere stopped by the twins to refresh their tea cups, the boys were not paying her any attention as they were telling a story.

"So Kaoru had this nightmare that made him bolt upright out of bed." Hikaru gave a small laugh as he told his story.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said as his lip quivered. "You said you wouldn't tell them that story" he said. He pulled back and looked down towards the ground heartbroken. Tears slowly filling his eyes as he said "I asked you not to tell anyone about that.." Small tears leaked filled the corner of his eyes as he pouted. "Why are you so mean to me" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" Hikaru softly whispered, slightly surprised at his brother's tears. He reached over and softly grasped his brother's chin. "I didn't mean to upset you" he said softly forcing Kaoru to look up at him. He bent down closer and softly whispered "You looked so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them." he confessed. "I'm sorry"

"I forgive you.. " Kaoru whispered back as they cuddled together amidst the coos and squeals of the girls sitting with them.

"Aren't they the cutest?" two of the girls squealed in delight.

Two other red faced girls squeaked "Such brotherly love."

Sere twitched as the squeals were irritating her. _Deep breath Sere... in and out like Zoi taught you_ she thought to herself as she walked back to the refreshment bar with her now empty tray and set it down. She turned around to head back in and saw two familiar faces walk into the club.

"Sorry we're running late" said Honey as he yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes while riding on Mori's shoulders as they entered the room.

"Honey, Mori, Hello!" cried out a couple of girls sitting at one of the couches by the window. "We've been waiting awhile for you two." said another two girls sitting across from the first pair of girls.

"I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the Kendo Club," he told them sleepily as Mori swung him down to the floor.

 **High School 3rd Year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka: "Honey for short"**

"Hmm" hummed Mori in response.

 **High School 3rd Year, Takashi Morinozuka: "Mori for short"**

Sere watched as the boys each sat down on a couch. Honey gave a cute little yawn as he rubbed his eyes again and said "I'm still kind of sleepy." The girls squealed about how cute Honey was while hearts floated around their heads.

For some strange reason, Sere felt a pull towards the two older students. She made her way over by their area and was standing behind the couch Mori was on, half listening to Honey talking about sweets with the girls while they giggled. Honey looked like a very young boy but she wasn't surprised that he was a little older than she was. She figured he must have a very slow growth rate and would be due for a growth spurt before too long. She glanced over to where Haruhi and Kyoya were talking, probably about Honey and Mori. She watched as Honey leapt up from the couch with his stuffed bunny in his hands and headed towards Haruhi. She noticed that Mori kept a watchful eye on Honey while he chattered with Haruhi. As she stared at back of Mori's head, she thought _He doesn't really say much. I guess he truly is the strong silent type,_ she smiled to herself. She reached out to gently to touch the back of his hair to catch his attention. Mori blinked, before slowly turning his attention from Honey to focus his attention on Sere with an indifferent look on his face.

He looked at her in slight surprise "...?"

"You're quiet and I like that." she told him as she gently ran her fingers through his dark hair before ruffling his bangs. She then walked away from their brief conversation as Honey came back from his talk with Haruhi.

"He's soo cute!" squealed several girls as hearts started twirl and pop around their heads as they edged their way towards Sere..

Sere sighed as she ran her fingers through her bangs in frustration. As she attempted to retreat, she was quickly surrounded by squealing girls with hearts in their eyes. "Ladies," she said as she attempted to move back from the hands that were reaching out towards her. As she held up her hands to protect herself, one over eager girl glomphed onto Sere's braid and unintentionally pulled the ribbon holding the braid off. As her hair fell out of the braid, the girls started squealing louder as one. As the noise hit a crescendo, one by one the girls dropped to the floor as they passed out, leaving Sere standing surrounded in her silver hair unbound like a cloak. Unbeknownst to her, Mori was watching him, impressed that silver haired male hadn't resorted to violence with the touchy ladies.

"Dammit" she growled as she turned with her hair whipping around her as she made her way to the club room door.

 **High School 1st Year, Sere Tsukino: "Don't Touch the Knight"**

Kyoya called out to her "But we haven't closed for the afternoon. If you leave now, I may have to add to Haruhi's debt."

"At this point, I don't care" she said. "The **"Ladies"** need to learn restraint. I am not something they can grab or manhandle. Next time, **_someone_** will get hurt" she promised him as she looked over her shoulder to Kyoya. As she reached for the door to make her escape, she felt a tug at her waist. Looking down she saw it was Honey looking up at her with big, brown eyes filling up with tears. Sighing she looked down at the older boy, gently wiping the tears away from his face.

"Yes Haninozuka-sempai?" she asked.

He softly sniffled and said "Honey, call me Honey."

She softly sighed, "Honey, is there something wrong?" she asked the teary eyed boy.

"Please don't go, please stay. You can sit by Takashi and I." he said still sniffling softly. She sighed and hung her head, defeated by the boy's tears. Honey smiled as he took Sere's hand and lead the teen back to the area he shared with Mori. "Sere-chan" he asked, "Why is your hair so long?"

She looked down at him and said "It honors my family and is part of our traditions." As they returned to where Mori was, she nodded to the dark haired boy. "Thank you for the rescue," she said to Honey. Mori watched as the boy pulled his silver hair to the side and letting fall down the front of his dark military style jacket, before sitting down in a chair next to Mori. The ladies sitting with Honey give a soft sigh as they watch Sere roughly comb his fingers through his hair. Sere ignored the ladies as she observed the two Hosts. She notice that while Mori kept an eye on Honey, he would every now and again do a room sweep to check on the others. As she let her mind wander thinking about the calming aura from the silent young man next to her, she didn't notice the stormy grey eyes observing her.

* * *

A few days later ~

Mori was sitting on the couch, listening to the chatter and giggles of the girls, while Mitsukuni was entertaining them. The girls then squealed at something cute that the small. golden boy did, causing the quiet man to sigh softly. A small, wrinkle formed in his brow as he brought his hand up to slightly pinch the bridge of his nose. He gently massaged the point between his brow and the bridge of his nose.

"..." after a few moments of massaging his brow and he felt better. He let his hand slide back down to the arm of the couch. He continued to watch over Mitsukuni with an indifferent look on his face. Soft fingers gently combing through his hair made him pause and lean his head back against the top of the couch. Grey eyes met dark blue eyes, Mori looked up in surprise at Sere as he gently ruffled his hair letting just a little healing energy through as she gently ran her fingers through his bangs. "Here," Sere said as she removed her fingers from his hair. "This might help" she said as she leaned down and held something by his chest.

"..." he looked questioningly at Sere as he placed his hand under Sere's closed hand. Sere opened her hand and place a small box onto Mori's open hand.

Mori raised an eyebrow at Sere as he examined the small box. It was a blue lacquered box with silver markings decorating it. He opened up the box and saw it contained silver and blue powder. He looked at Sere waiting for an explanation. "You have a headache right?" he asked. "If you put a pinch of the powder into your drink, you'll feel better." Mori looked a little surprised as Sere explained the directions of the powder. "Nephrite made the powder after I asked him for something to help with the loud squeals" he said.

Mori softly said "Thank you" as he opened up the box and took a small pinch of the powder and placed it into his tea. As he waited for the powder to dissolve, he put the box into his inner jacket pocket. He then reached down to take a sip of his tea. He gave a rare smile as his headache disappeared. He watched as Mitsukuni chattered with the girls again, he observed the silver haired boy sitting in the chair next to him. He noticed that Sere seemed content sitting back and observing the room. Sere wasn't really interested in the chatter of the girls and trying very much to avoid their attention.

Sere made herself comfortable in the chair, listening to the chatter of Honey and soaking up the quiet aura of Mori. She let her mind wander about the discussion she had earlier with Zoisite regarding the crystals. She took into consideration his recommendation of who to go after first. _Hmm_ she thought, _I just have to be careful and not involve too many people._ She sighed again as she took another sip of her tea as she looked out of the window thinking all what needed to be done.

* * *

There you go - I'll have the second chapter out sometime later in the week or after the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. *shifty eyes* I own nada except maybe the fight squences

* * *

Chapter 2 -

Sere was curled up in a comfy chair placed in front of one of the large windows, sleeping peacefully while soaking up the afternoon sunlight. Her brow twitched as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Her brow furrowed as she attempted to snuggle deeper in to the chair. A deep chuckle slowly brought her out of her sleepy haze. As she slowly blinked her sleep fogged eyes, she was confused to her surroundings. _I'm pretty sure I fell asleep back at the Court,_ she thought. She noticed a hand on her shoulder, and as her sleepy eyes followed the arm up she noticed it was Mori. She looked at him and gave a small, sleepy yawn. She sleepily asked him "Mori?" Yawning again, she asked him, "What are you doing here at the Court and why are you dressed- ?" Looking around, it finally dawned on her that she wasn't where she fell asleep.

"..?" he looked down at her with a blank look as he thought back to the conversation the club members had earlier.

 _"Someone will need to wake up Sere. We're going to be opening soon." Kyoya reminded the group that Sere had been sleeping in the chair for quite awhile._

 _"Not us" said the twins. "Tamaki should go wake him up!"_

 _"No way" quivered Tamaki. "Didn't his tutor say he's a violent person when he first wakes up?"_

 _"Hmm, there is that" the twins said._

 _"Takashi should wake him up" giggled Honey as flowers circled his head._

 _Mori looked at the group and asked "Me?"_

 _"Yes! Mori-senpai should go wake up Sere" said the twins._

 _"Besides," Hikaru said, "He seems to like Mori-senpai more than anyone of us."_

 _"Yeah, the odds of you getting maimed or killed are a lot less if it's you Mori-senpai" Kaoru said._

 _"..." Mori said as he silently walked toward the sleeping young man._

She looked up at him and noticed by the thoughtful look in his eyes, he was thinking about something. She looked around the room that had been turned into a tropical paradise with lush palm trees, tropical flowers, and birds. She finally noticed that Mori was wearing what looked like baggy purple pants, a matching head wrap, and gold bands on his biceps. It was about then that she realized Mori still had his hand resting on her shoulder. She heard a loud gasp and some muttering coming from behind him. She peered around Mori and notice the rest of the group staring at the two of them with horrified looks, thinking she was going to hurt Mori for waking her. She gave a smirk and reached up to gently remove Mori's hand from her shoulder. She motioned for him to come closer as if to tell him something. He gave Sere a slight indifferent look as he bent down to his level. Sere reached up and gently played with Mori's hair before ruffling his bangs. She then let her fingers slowly trail down his cheek before removing her hand.

Mori watched as Sere walked away from him. He wasn't really sure what to make of Sere's actions nor how he should feel about the young man's gentle actions towards him. He turned and returned to the group still staring at him.

A wide-eyed Tamaki whispered "No way" as he watched the exchange between Sere and Mori.

"I'm surprised that Sere didn't hurt him" said Hikaru as he shrugged.

"We just said it so Mori-senpai would go over there, we really didn't think he'd survive." Kaoru said as he shrugged towards his brother.

"Does this mean Sere-chan likes Takashi?", chirped Honey as flowers bubbled around his head.

Mori blinked in surprise at the looks they were giving him as a slight blush formed across his nose. He looked away from the group as he thought _I don't know why it makes me feel happy that he might think of me as a friend._ He reached up to touch where Sere had touched his hair and a small, rare smile appeared on his face.

* * *

As the Host club gathered up to be ready for their first guests, Sere walked back over to the chair she awoke in and pondered just how exactly she got there. As she sat down, she put her mind back into rewind, thinking about the last twelve to sixteen hours. _Let's see here_ , she thought, _last thing I remember was.. wait.._ As she turned her head to look back at the Hosts, she noticed her left earlobe felt.. heavier. _What the.._ she thought as she carefully touched her ear. _Sweet Selune please don't let that be what I think it is,_ she mentally whined as her fingers felt a small gemstone dangling from her ear. _Really?,_ she mentally cringed, _Did they really have to make it obvious? Why not let the damn thing be absorbed? Why stick it out there in the open._ She rubbed her forehead in annoyance as she flashed back to the battle.

 _"Sere," Jadeite said, "You're ready to start gathering the crystals. If I may suggest, you should start with Mercury first."_

 _She looked at him and said, "Let me guess take out their tactical strategist first. She always was the brains of the group and the plan maker."_

 _"There have been sightings of very weak youmas in Juuban," he said. "Weak enough that a single Senshi in their current levels can take single handed." He then gave her a tablet with the current information on it. "If they hold to their current patrol patterns calculated by Zoi, then Mercury should be responding to any disturbances this evening."_

 _"I see" she said. "I should be able to teleport to her, take her crystal and free her from that bastard."_

 _"I would recommend that you transform now and make the teleport. Also, keep the fight short so you don't attract the others or **him** to come to her aid." he commented. "Thank Selune we had you change your transformation and locked off the former link. Otherwise they would have found you here by now."_

 _She stiffened and coldly said "The link was broken when the four of them betrayed me. Nothing binds us now, other than my obligation to free them." She sighed and said "This shouldn't take too long." She then murmured "Cosmic Universal Power" In a mixture of light and darkness, she transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Gone was the Sailor Fuku and in its place was battle armor. She wore a silver under-tunic that came to below her knees with black leggings that were tucked into knee high leather boots. Over this she wore a silver and blue chest plate with matching pauldrons and vambraces. Silver and blue cuisses and greaves of mythril covered her legs. She wore a half helm that covered the upper part of her face like a mask, leaving her hair in a thick braid. Slung low on her hip was silver long sword, two small silver daggers tucked into holders at the small of her back. Large white wings rose from her shoulders making her appear as an avenging Valkyrie. Stretching she said "So much better than those skimpy skirts. At least I'm protected from damage, I'll be back shortly." She concentrated on opening a portal and whispered "Take me to Sailor Mercury" as she entered into it._

 _The portal took her immediately to a park where Sailor Mercury was finishing a quick fight with a rogue youma. As the youma dispersed into dust, she noticed the newcomer. "Who are you?" she demanded of the strange winged warrior. "Are you the one controlling the youmas?"_

 _"Who I am is no concern of yours, nor am I the one controlling them." The silver warrior stated as she folded her wings behind her. "The one controlling them is the same one controlling you," she said as she launched an attack at Mercury._

 _Sailor Mercury looked shocked while blocking the attack, "You don't stand a chance. I will defeat you and bring you before Prince Endymion. He will decide what to-" She shrieked before dodging an incoming blast of energy._

 _"Enough" she said launching another attack, not giving Sailor Mercury a chance to recover. **I need to make this quick** she thought, **and not give her a chance to call for help.** _

_Sailor Mercury dodged another swing and cried "Shabon Spray!" A cold fog surrounded the area, making it hard for anyone to see both warriors. The silver warrior just snorted and softly whispered "Silence Wall". A purple tinged barrier enclosed the two fighters, effectively cutting out sound from the outside and trapping the fog inside._

 _The silver warrior chuckled and said as she stalked after Mercury, "I can still see you in the fog. All you have done is blind yourself. Your visor won't work in here."_

 _"What?" Mercury thought as her eyes widened as she tried to bring her visor up. There was no data as she scanned the fog filled area. **Crap** she thought **and it would seem that I can't call for the others**._

 _Suddenly she grunted in pain as a roundhouse kick connecting with her ribs, sending her briefly to her knees. She managed to get back up and dodge out of the way from an overhead slash of the silver sword. **Focus, gotta focus. She has to have a weak spot,** Mercury thought. **I just have to find it without-** "Dead Scream" she heard whispered and stared as the attack slammed into her, and as she slid into unconsciousness she thought she saw a silver tear leak down the other warrior's cheek._

 _As the unconscious Sailor Mercury slid down against the Silent Wall barrier, the silver warrior commanded "Come Forth!" A shimmering blue light burst forth from her chest and as her transformation began to fade, a brilliant blue gem floated up as it left her chest and float to the hand of the warrior. "I'm sorry Ami," she said sadly and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep my friend; you won't remember any of this. When you wake tomorrow, you'll be back to your old self, with your dreams of being a doctor. **He** won't be able to find you." The warrior gently picked her up and made the barrier disappear. She teleported the two of them to Ami's house and gently put her to bed. She brushed her fingers along Ami's forehead and said sadly "This time, you're free."_

 _She slipped the gem into her subspace pocket before opening another portal to take her back to where Jadeite was as the Court. She sighed as she emerged from the portal. She let the transformation drop and she was back wearing her dark blue military style jacket with black trim, black breeches style pants tucked into knee high boots. "I have the -" she said before she staggered and dropped to her knees as the exhaustion from the fight and the expenditure of magic finally hit her. She looked up at Jadeite one last time as she slid into darkness and passed out at his feet._

Several hours later, Jadeite and Zoisite were checking on Sere as she slept. They noticed a dark blue, tear drop shaped gem hanging from her left earlobe. "Oh she's not going to be happy about that earring" Jadeite smirked to Zoisite.

Zoisite looked at the earring hanging from Sere's ear and silently agreed with Jadeite. Jade looked down at her and had a wicked thought. _I should take her to that Host club she has been hanging out at lately and let her sleep it off there_ and smirked as he said, "Oh to be a fly on the wall when she wakes up."

Zoisite just shook his head at Jadeite and told him "She's going to kill you when she finally comes to".

As Jadeite opened up a portal to the music room, he could tell no one was there yet but there was movement outside the door. _I should tell someone not to wake her up just yet, she's going to be pissed and it could get ugly for them_ he reasoned. He put her in a comfy chair making sure she was comfortable, he then scanned the area to see who was outside the room. _Ah, the boy with the glasses and that blond idiot_ he noted, O _h well, they'll have to do for now_. He quickly walked over to the door as it swung open. As the door opened, Kyoya walked in followed by Tamaki chattering about today's Host theme, they both spotted Jadeite and noticed Sere sleeping in a chair by the one of the windows. Jade explained that Sere was worn out from training, and would need to sleep until it was time for the club. He cautioned that they should be careful about waking him up as it could be violent as Sere was a pretty deep sleeper.

Sere blinked at Kyoya after he told her about Jadeite leaving her here. She said "Jade left me here?" Her eyebrow twitched as she held up a clenched fist. "He's dead," she growled, "So very, very dead." She stalked back to her chair to plot Jadeite's extremely slow and painful death at her hands.

"Sere-chan!" said Honey as he gave her a flying hug. She looked down at the golden haired boy and gently ruffled his hair "Are you going to change and join us?" he asked.

"Not this time," she said cringing at the thought of baring that much skin, "Maybe next time, Honey."

"Aww," he said. "How about some flowers then?" he asked before slipping a red tropical lei around her neck. "Perfect!" he cheered, "Now you match Takashi and I."

* * *

She had settled into her new area that had been set up for her by Kyoya. Kyoya had reasoned that with the novelty of Sere's being there, he would draw in more clients..er.. guests for the club. She had just picked up her tea cup when her brow furrowed a little. She set her cup back down before she undid the top button on her black military jacket.

"Sere" asked one of the six girls at her station. "Aren't you going to change like the other hosts?"

"No," Sere answered. "I'm not quite comfortable with exposing so much skin around people I'm not familiar with" she explained.

"So modest" cooed one girl to another.

Another girl whispered to her friend "I kinda hope he does take his jacket off"

Sere sighed as she heard the squeals and whispers. _What is wrong with these girls_ she thought to herself, unaware that her discomfort was being observed by storm grey eyes.

* * *

Kyoya strolled over to Sere's group and announced "Ladies, if you wouldn't mind, the next group is here. I can move you over by the twins if you would like?"

"Awww" came the group's disappointed whine. "Do we have to go" they pouted, "We want to stay here with Sere"

"I'm sorry Ladies, but we do need to keep to our schedules" he smirked.

"Great" Sere softly muttered as she nibbled on a sugar cookie, "More crazy girls." Sighing, as she still felt tired from the fight and now from the heat in the room, she undid a couple more buttons on her jacket. She pulled the jacket away from her chest to get some cool air against her neck, not realizing her guests were watching her intently in hopes she would take her jacket off.

"Ah yes, before we forget" she overheard Tamaki say, "Next week we are holding a party."

"What kind of party is it going to be?" one of the girls asked.

"Is it going to be a Masquerade?" another one asked.

"Masquerades are fun in the fall," a girl giggled.

"Ah.. my little doves," he purred. "It will be a formal ball with dancing."

"In fact" Hikaru said as he walked over to where Tamaki was, "We've rented out the largest hall at the school."

"A perfect place for dancing," said Kaoru.

Hikaru looked at his brother and then gently pulled him close, leaning into him as he gazed into his eyes. "Though, I really wanted to spend some time alone with you." he whispered to Kaoru.

"Really Hikaru?" Kaoru had a small bush across his cheeks as he said "Honestly, I did too..."

The girls started to squeal "EEEEEE! Brotherly love with a tropical flavor!"

"Is it just me or are they more annoying than usual?" she questioned, not really expecting an answer.

To her surprise, Kyoya explained "Showing some skin is popular with the ladies and it does draw them in." She looked over at him and saw he hadn't moved from earlier.

"I'm guessing the whole tropical jungle was your idea?" she asked him.

"I have no decision making authority." he said. "All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." he told her. "But I may have put a couple of travel photo books on his desk. There's no harm in that at all." he smirked as he pushed up his glasses and continued adding information to his tablet.

"Ah that explains it," she said as she slipped her tea.

* * *

Sere sighed again as her brow furrowed again. She reached up to undo the rest of the buttons on her jacket showing off the black shirt underneath along with hint of toned muscle. She undid the first two buttons of her shirt, pulling the low collar away from her neck.

The girls giggled at the sight, hoping he would take off his jacket and possibly take off his shirt as well. Sere just rolled her eyes as she made herself a little more comfortable in the heat. As she closed her eyes trying to ignore the giggles and squeals, she suddenly felt something cold and slightly damp against her face. She brought her hand up to stop the movement and opened her eyes. Dark blue met stormy grey as she looked up at Mori, as she covered his hand with her fingers. "Thank you" she said, taking the damp cloth from him. "How did you know?"

He gave a small smile as he spoke in a low voice, "You have been tugging at your jacket and shirt while you've been in here."

She gave a small snort and said "I didn't know you were so observant." She brushed the cloth against her cheeks before letting it trail down to her neck, letting the dampness of the cloth leave small trails of moisture along her skin. She moved her hair up before draping the damp cloth around the back of her neck and giving a small sigh of relief. The ladies near her were giving small squeals of appreciation at the unconscious show Sere was putting on.

Mori continued to watch him as the silver haired teen tucked the ends of the damp cloth around his neck. He was slightly puzzled when Sere motioned for him to come down towards him. Sere smirked up at him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair before ruffling his bangs. She then trailed her fingers down his cheek before bringing him closer. She gently placed her forehead against his in a friendly manner. She gave a small smile as she noticed his confusion at the friendly contact. Their moment of quiet bonding was interrupted by loud squeals coming from her fan club.

"EEEEEE~!" squealed a couple of the girls at her station.

"You gotta come out here and see Sere!" another texted to her friend.

Sere's eye twitched as she muttered "What is wrong with them?" as she leaned back in her chair. She heard a low chuckle above her. She looked up at Mori, who was watching her with a softness in his eyes. Still chuckling, he reached down and rested his large hand on her head. He gently ruffled her bangs while finding the whole thing amusing before walking away. The deep sounds were soothing to her ears and seemed to drown out the annoying squeals. She sighed as she closed her eyes, deciding that she liked that sound.

* * *

Much later at the close of the club hours~

The hosts, minus Tamaki and Sere, were standing around a large table discussing the upcoming party. Kyoya had his lap top open and was making notations. Tamaki was sitting off at a smaller table slurping ramen and muttering at the unfairness of how popular both Haruhi and Sere were with his guests. Sere was standing at the window watching the sky and not really paying attention to the conversation. She looked over at her shoulder at the group at the table as they discussed plans for the party. Mori noticed that something seemed off with Sere as he seemed a little pained at the discussion going on. It concerned him but he realized that Sere was the type who wouldn't admit that something was bothering him. Mori continued to keep an eye on the slender male.

"Hey Boss," Kaoru shouted over the slurps, "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here and help with planning the party?"

"Does it really bother you that much that Princess Konako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" asked Hikaru figuring out why Tamaki was acting so strangely.

"It really shouldn't surprise him" said Kyoya. "She's had the illness for awhile now" he explained to the group.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked.

"That would be the Host Hopping Disease or The Never the Same Host Twice" the twins said.

Mori looked back over at where Sere was and saw a flash of silver heading out of the doorway. He walked towards the door to follow Sere. He looked around and saw him standing over by one the windows looking at the sky, the moon just starting to rise over the horizon. He quietly moved over to stand by the younger teenager; he noticed that Sere seemed distracted. Sere appeared deep in thought as he looked out of the window. _Reminds me of the planning for all of those balls Mother would plan, instead of making sure of our defenses were solid. I wonder if it would have made a difference..._

Mori wasn't quite sure what to do so he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The small gesture spoke volumes of what Mori was unable to say, as he believed that actions spoke more than words, since words could be taken wrong. Sere glanced over at his hand on her shoulder, and slowly turned her head to look up at his face. She reached up and placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed. "Thank you" she whispered as her eyes softened greatly towards him.

The look was soft and gentle looking; it surprised him greatly for Sere to look at him like that. It looked so natural, like it belonged there. A smile showed on his face as he looked at the younger male, he couldn't help but wonder _what would it take for him to look like that again_?

* * *

The next day ~

Sere was sitting in a window seat looking out at the scenery, her finger holding her place in a book she gave up on reading. The sound of soft music was playing as Haruhi and one of the guests were attempting to dance on the floor. After witnessing Haruhi tripping over her dance partner and being embraced by Konako, Tamaki was off sulking in one of the window seats.. He was looking at the floor with a very gloomy look, pouting because he wasn't able to dance with Haruhi. It wasn't until after Konako left for the afternoon, that Tamaki had stated that Haruhi must attend the party and be able to dance or her secret as a girl would be revealed and be demoted back down to club dog. The party was in a week, so that should be plenty of time for her to learn how to dance.

After watching Tamaki sulk and then tell Haruhi what she had to prove, the twins decided to have some fun with Sere. As the two sauntered over to where Sere was currently sitting, Hikaru asked the slightly amused teenager, "So Sere, what about you?"

"If Haruhi has to go to the party that means you do too" Kaoru followed up.

"That means you have to know how to dance," they said implying that they didn't believe Sere could dance.

She looked at the two troublesome twins and said "If you're trying to imply that I can't dance, you're sorely mistaken."

"So you can dance," they said as their grins faltered. "Prove it" they smirked as she gave them a pained look.

"..." She ignored them as she continued to look outside at the trees. _How long has it been? So many wasted balls and so many unwanted suitors vying to dance. Would it have made any difference if more attention to defense was made instead of those damnable dances?_

The twins grinned wickedly "So, you can't dance after all..." they paused as they felt a strong touch of Mori. They looked over at Mori as he had placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"That's enough" he said with a stern look.

They looked at each other then back at Mori, sighing they walked away. Sere glanced over at Mori, before returning back to watching the clouds slowly move across the sky out of the window. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in silent reassurance.

He glanced over to her and quietly asked "You can't dance, can you?"

"What?" she asked. Sighing softly as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Would you teach me if I said no?" she asked him.

"..!" he stared at Sere with a stunned look.

When she didn't hear an answer from him, she turned to face him and her jaw fell slightly at the small blush high on his cheeks. He looked away from her slightly embarrassed. _Seriously, didn't he know I was joking?_ She sighed again and looked up at him with a soft expression, and said "Thank you Takashi, I feel better now." Once again he was able to lighten her mood.

* * *

One week later ~

"It is good to see you, my little doves," Tamaki spoke down to everyone from atop the grand staircase. "The Ouran Host Club bids you" he said as he gave a welcoming bow to the crowd of ladies below him "Welcome". With that word of welcome, the chandeliers sparkled in the glow of candle light as the orchestra began to play softly in the background. All of the ladies applauded, as the Hosts all gracefully rose up from a bowed position. The Hosts were all attired in various evening attire, including Sere. They were all in a line with her being at the end next to Mori.

"As always, Ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment." said Kyoya. "So we invite you to dance the night away," as he implied dancing with all of the Hosts. "Based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen of the Ball," he announced. "The Queen's reward will be a kiss on the cheek from our King Tamaki." Making sure he spoke in low tones to the twins, "An accident at the end could make things more entertaining. Make sure Haruhi is ready for the plan." Kyoya said.

"Good luck my darlings," Tamaki said as he gave them a brilliant smile.

"AH!" swooned the Ladies as a few fainted as hearts fluttered around the room.

Sere just shook her head as she wandered around the dance floor; she finally found a spot by one of the pillars where she felt she could relax.

"Sere?" gushed one of the girls from her fan club, "You look so handsome tonight"

Sere looked at herself as she walked past one of the many mirrors set on the wall to help refract the lights from the chandeliers. Her hair was caught in a loose ribbon tied at mid-back with the tail coming to the back of her knees. She was dressed in military dress uniform. The black military dress jacket had a high collar that buttoned with four small silver buttons, three silver fasteners attached at her left shoulder with the top one unfastened so it slightly folded back. She had black pants that were tucked into knee high boots. She had a dark blue sash with silver trim that went from her left shoulder to the belt on her hips. She listened to the girl gush and soon that drew more of her fan club.

One girl whispered to another "He's handsome tonight."

"He's so dashing" another said dreamily while hearts floating around her.

"I like his outfit, it suits him" softly sighed another as more hearts fluttered.

Another two squealed "Did you see? He LOOKED at us!"

Sighing, she moved again to another pillar, just in time to see Mori and Honey zoom up to Haruhi and kidnap her off of the dance floor. _The hell?_ she thought. _What's the point of making Haruhi learn how to dance, if they're just going to snag her away and... wait..those.. those bastards!_ she snarled in her head as she realized they had left her alone with a pack of swooning, gushing, squealing girls. _Hmm guess I can go check out the spread_ she thought as she wandered over to the buffet table. She started to put together a small plate of food for herself before a large light came on outside caught her and everyone's attention. She soon heard Tamaki's voice announce "Ladies and Gentlemen, our lovely night has come to an end."

The ladies then noticed that all of the host members minus Sere were standing outside, looking at the two people standing in the spotlight. Sere silently walked over to stand by Mori. "The last dance has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple. " Tamaki stretched out his hand and swept it towards Kanako and Tahru.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tahru looked at Kanako and bowed to her. He held out his hand towards her and asked "May I have this dance?"

She looked at him slightly stunned, and said "Yes" as she let him sweep her into a waltz.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed" Tamaki said as he sighed happily, throwing his arms out widely.

"And now to announce tonight's Queen of the Ball" announced Hikaru's voice came from the balcony as he spoke through a microphone

"Congratulations, Princess Konako!" Kaoru yelled cheerfully into his own microphone while tossing an arm in the air.

"And Sere will be standing in for Princess Konako!" the twins both announced as Sere stared at the two boys.

"What?!" she said looking quite stunned. "Why? Why would you have him of all people…?" she grimaced at the thought of Tamaki being that close to her.

They chuckled evilly at Sere and said "Well Kyoya did say that an accident at the end would be entertaining" they quoted with a smirk. "Go do your thing Boss" they said as they shoved Tamaki towards Sere. He stumbled as he turned white when he faced her and quivered "I can't do it"

"Ah that's too bad" Hikaru said with a mock shrug.

"I'm sure if you can prove you're brave enough to kiss him on the cheek" Kaoru continued to tease Tamaki.

"He might think you as a friend," they said together.

"Really?" he asked hopefully "I'll do it!" he said as he raced down towards her. "Sere!" he shouted gleefully, "Daddy's coming-"

"Denied" Sere stonily said as she dodged out of his way, watching him trip over the last two steps and crash into a pillar. She gave a small sigh thinking that she dodged that bullet, when her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft press on both of her cheeks. The twins gave a satisfied hum on either side of her before pulling away, each with a smirk. Everyone stared at the twins, figuring they had signed their death warrants. She raised her hand slowly and as the twins slightly flinched, she ran her fingers through their hair before ruffling their bangs. The twins laughed as she played with their hair. Everyone watched in amazement at the small bonding moment between the three of them.

Tamaki watched teary eyed as she gently patted the twins' cheek. He sobbed "That's the I-like-you touch" As he continued to shed tears, as he sulked off in his corner; he whined "That was supposed to be my kiss."

* * *

Sere stood in the hallway just outside the music room, looking out the large window and up at the night sky. All of the other hosts were going to go in to change out of their evening wear and back into their regular clothes. Haruhi was first in to change and had left fairly quickly for home. The others went in one at a time to change, leaving Sere still in her evening clothes. _I figure I'll change once I get back home, meh maybe I'll stay over at the Court tonight instead,_ she thought. _No point in taking chances with this group and their lack of personal space. With my luck, it would be Tamaki walking in on me,_ she shuddered in horror at that thought.

As she continued to watch the stars wink in and out of the night sky, she heard soft footfalls approaching her. She didn't pay it any attention, figuring if they wanted to do her harm, they would have done so by now. She reached up to rest her arm against part of the window frame. She heard the footsteps stop behind her and as she felt the calming aura brush against her, _Ah must be Takashi_ she thought. Looking at the over her shoulder at him, _Why is he still here?_ she thought. She knew he was the last to change and should have gone home by now. _Did he want to talk to me about something?_ she wondered. _Maybe he saw me and wondered why I hadn't left yet,_ she reasoned to herself. Not knowing the answer, she took a deep breath of his scent and let his aura relax her as she exhaled. As she continued to let her mind wander she returned her gaze to the night sky. She realized that despite the crazy girls at the dance, it had been a good evening. The club members had done a good thing with getting the awkward couple together, and even the bonding bit with the twins was ok. "Though," she said out loud, forgetting that Mori was next to her, "I never did get a chance to dance."

"You sound disappointed," he said with a slightly amused chuckle.

She turned her head to glance over her shoulder at him and said "Of course not." She turned her head back towards the window to peer out into the night. After a few more minutes of silence, she heard him softly clear his throat. "Hmm?" she hummed as she turned around to look at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked giving Sere a half bow and extending out his hand towards him.

Her eyes widen a little as she looked at him. She stepped towards him and reached up to gently caress his cheek. "You're very sweet" she said as she let her fingers then slide up along his cheek to his hair. "Takashi" she gently whispered into his ear. She stepped back, looking up at him with a very soft expression in her eyes as she gave him a small smile. She could see his eyes widen a little bit as a faint blush started to appear on his cheeks. "Thank you, but I'll have to take a rain check" she said as she slowly walked away from him, _At least someone was brave enough to ask her to dance._

"I'll see you tomorrow Sere," Mori said as he watch him walk away. He saw him raise a hand up over his shoulder in acknowledgement. Mori then turned away to head down to the car waiting for him, _He looks good in that dress uniform._

* * *

Welp there it is. Second chapter is done.

I would like to thank Puffgirl1952 and Moonprincess1416 for their kind words of encouragement. Thank you ^^

Why the military jackets for Sere when she's not in the boy's school uniform? Just because I like the look (thank you Fullmetal Alchemist 3. Plus it ties in with the uniforms the former generals wore.

Sailor Cosmos's new look is based off of Lenneth from Valkyrie's Profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for my entertainment purposes. I still own nothing except perhaps the fight sequences.

* * *

Today the Host club was outside for a Cherry Blossom Viewing Tea Party. Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins were dressed as waiters carrying trays filled with small cakes, special treats and teas to the various tables filled with admiring ladies. Honey, Mori, and Haruhi, dressed in more traditional kimonos were sitting off in an area surrounded by flowering Sakura trees. The flowers were in bloom, with some petals gently falling like a pale pink snow.

Sere was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver moons along the hem. Her hair had been left down to flow like liquid silver down her back. She briefly considered a low pony tail but had shrugged it off. She had been coerced into dressing up by Honey and his tears. _His teary eyed look is dangerous_ she thought as she sought out a quiet spot to enjoy the view of the cherry blossoms. She found a small alcove of trees set apart from the rest of the group. She quickly looked around, checking to make sure she was alone. She seemed satisfied that no one else was around before reaching up an open hand towards the sky. She smiled watching the petals flutter and swirl around her, bringing her hand back down she opened her arms wide as she let her head fall back. She gave a happy sigh as she began to slowly spin under the small flurry of petals. So lost in the simple moment, she didn't realize that she was being watched by amused smoky grey eyes from behind a large cherry tree.

* * *

As she walked by first area hosted by Tamaki, she tuned out his discussion on the different choices of tea cup styles available for his ladies. She just shook her head as she continued on. She made a turn and saw the twins also discussing tea sets from different places with a few of their guests.. When she got closer, she reached out to Kaoru to give his hair a ruffle while he was serving a cup of tea. He gave a surprised gasp as she startled him by her touch. The tea cup he was holding spilled some of the hot tea onto his finger and he gave small hiss of pain as he brought his hand to his chest in pain.

"Kaoru" Hikaru said as he reached out to his brother in order to comfort him, but Sere was at Kaoru's side at an instant, holding his injured hand in hers.

"Sere?" he whispered, his eyes widening slightly as a true blush graced his cheeks at Sere's touch. _His hands are soft and gentle. His.. his eyes are so blue_

"I'm sorry Kaoru, you were hurt by me" she said softly bringing his hand up towards her lips. Kaoru's blush deepened as he stared with wider eyes, focusing on where his hand was. Sere peered up at him as she gently kissing his injured finger, distracting him and the others as she sent a little bit healing power to the burn.

In the distance, her fan club squealed at the tenderness Sere was showing Kaoru. One girl fainted as another started to text her friend.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said as he came out of his shock and grabbed his brother's hand from Sere. "Are you ok?" he asked as he examined his injured hand. _Wait, where's the burn?_

"I'm fine, Hikaru," he said to his brother, "In fact it doesn't hurt." He flexed his hand and showed his brother that his hand was fine. Kaoru looked over at Sere and said "Thank you, it feels much better."

"You really shouldn't thank me," she said looking downward. "I'm the reason you got hurt in the first place." she said noticing the stares being sent her way as she started to walk away only to find herself trapped between the twins.

"Awww, we didn't know you cared" the twins cooed as they snuggled her close to them. She closed her eyes and sighed, figuring this was their way of getting back at her. "I'm just in a good mood and want to enjoy the blossoms" she said gently as she removed herself from the twins. She was being very careful to keep her secret from the twins. _The disguise takes way too much magic and these damn wraps are far too tight to be comfortable_ she thought before telling the twins "Please, no hugs. They make me uncomfortable."

"It's so touching!" squealed the ladies as hearts seem to explode around them.

"Have you ever seen such bonding!" cooed another with hearts in her eyes

"It's too much, I .. I can't bear to watch" sighed another girl as she tried to fan her heated face

"You have to watch, this could be a once in a lifetime thing" said her friend with the dark hair. "This might not happen again" she blushed while comforting her friend.

"That is correct Mademoiselle," said Kyoya appearing out of nowhere. "Just like these cherry blossoms, all beauty is so fleeting," he said as he gently held a branch of cherry blossoms. "That's why" he said as he pulled out several photo booklets each one with a different host on the cover. "I have a photo collection that captures all of the beautiful scenes that go on every day with the Host members," he said with a smile.

"Oohh" the gathering girls said excitedly.

"By the way, while there is a version for each member, if you buy them all, I will give you a discount for the set" he said, his smile never leaving. That immediately got their attention and the girls began to crowd around him to buy copies of the booklets.

"I'll take a set!"

"Me too!"

"I'll take four sets!"

"Well now we know how the club makes its money" said the twins as they peered over the hedge at Kyoya and the gathered group of excited girls.

* * *

Sere was in a small area enjoying the quiet as she reached up a hand to catch a few of the falling petals. As she examined a couple that had fallen in her hand, she overheard Tamaki talking to Haruhi about his beauty being in bloom. Taking pity on Haruhi, she stepped out from behind a tree to make her presence known, as Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, Sere" they said as they stood next to Sere and Haruhi. "Do you know what electives you're going to take this coming semester?" they asked as Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder and Kaoru draped an arm around Sere's shoulder.

"How about Conversational French?" asked Kaoru. Sere could feel his breath as it lightly flowed across her ear. _I need to do something or this is going to get real awkward really quickly_ she thought _._

"Hmm I don't know" said Haruhi not quite sure that taking French would be a good idea with the twins.

Sere shrugged as she said "I don't think my current schedule will allow for it."

"I think the four of us should do it" said Hikaru with gleam in his eye.

"It makes perfect sense." echoed Kaoru with the same glint in his eye.

"As we are all in the same class" they said together, while turning their heads with an evil look at Tamaki.

Tamaki whimpered as he asked "Uhm Mommy?"

"What is it..." Kyoya replied as he scribbled on his notebook as smirked "Daddy?"

Sere was listening to the conversation between Kyoya and Tamaki about how much time the twins and Sere spent with Haruhi. The twins truly did spend more time more time with Haruhi than Sere did as she spent her afternoons with private instructors at the Lunar Court. But that also meant that Sere still spent a considerable amount of time more than Tamaki did as he only saw her at the Host Club. Sere had to admit she didn't really hate Tamaki, she just didn't like his over the top dramatics or the fact he like to glomp onto people. Besides, it was amusing to shoot him down.

"You know, they're going to find out anyways," said Hikaru.

 _Eh?_ thought Sere, _Guess I'd better pay attention._ She refocused her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow" Kaoru announced.

"Physical exams? Haruhi repeated not quite registering the importance.

Sere, on the other hand, understood the issue all too well. _Ah crap_ she thought _if I don't figure out what to do they'll find out as well._

"That's right" Kyoya said, "I had forgotten all about it."

"That means" Haruhi mumbled up to the sky, finally cluing in to what that meant.

"That they are going to find out that you are really a girl" Sere finished for her. Everyone gasped as she put to words what everyone else was thinking.

 _This might be problematic for me as well,_ Sere sighed as she pondered her next move _._

* * *

Next day ~

Sere was sitting at her usual spot in the club room waiting for the club to start. She noticed that Haruhi appeared to be running late as everyone else was there waiting for the start of club hours. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Tamaki as he squirmed and convulsed in his chair babbling something about Haruhi. She overheard Honey's comment about Tamaki's daydream. She got up and walked over to the group, stopping to stand behind Kaoru.

"He's kinda creeping me out" said Hikaru as the group continued to watch Tamaki and his daydreaming.

Sere agreed with him as she leaned around Kaoru causing a faint blush to highlight his cheeks. "It is rather disturbing to look at." she commented on Tamaki's strange movements while daydreaming about Haruhi.

Ignoring Sere's comment, Tamaki finally woke up and acknowledged the group before him. "Jealous, Hikaru?" Tamaki smirked as roses where danced in the background and a light decorated his body in dramatic effect, "I knew all along something like this would happen. I have foreseen the outcome of this story line." He then sighed and said "This is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the lead characters so that means we're romantic interests."

"And what does that make us?" deadpanned the twins.

"Obviously that makes you guys the homosexual support cast!" he exclaimed pointing his finger at the rest of the members. A stick suddenly appeared in Tamaki's hand as he drew a line on the floor between him and the other members, including Sere.

Sere took that moment to reach out and break his stick in one motion. "I really hope you didn't include me in that comment" she growled at Tamaki as she took a step towards him only to be stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked over shoulder at Mori's hand. "Fine," she muttered as she gently removed Mori's hand from her shoulder, "He lives for now." She reached up to touch his cheek, watching a small blush form before heading back to her chair. _He really is cute when blushes_ she thought. She sat back and watched as the discussion continued on about the lack of Tamaki's time with Haruhi and if they find out she's a girl there would be other competitors for her attentions and not being able to stay in the host club.

"Sorry I'm late" announced Haruhi as she entered the room.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi" Tamaki grabbed her and was in her face in an instant. "No one is going to find out you're really a girl at the physical exams tomorrow!"

"..." Haruhi just stood back and watched their antics with a blank expression. Suddenly her eyes widened with realization and pounded her fist into her hand, finally understanding. "I get it!" she exclaimed, "You're worried that if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host. If I can't be a host, then I can't repay my debt." She then placed her hand under her chin as she did a calculation, "Let's see, my balance is about $4,458,477 yen including the additions of Sere not cosplaying. Ah well that can't be helped." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders and said "I'll just have to figure out a different way to repay you is all."

"Do something," the twins looked towards Tamaki. "The subject doesn't appear to be motivated."

"Are you saying that you hate being a Host" Tamaki stood up and pointed at her. "That you hate our club?" he said dramatically trying to make her feel guilty.

"To be honest, I would have to say yes." she answered with a straight face.

As Tamaki went to his corner to sulk, Haruhi said "It's not like you guys are bad or anything, but if they find out I'm a girl, there really isn't anything I can do."

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other" Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru said "Well before we can do anything, we have to motivate her somehow."

"Haruhi," Sere said gently, catching her attention. Everyone turned to look at him as Sere walked back over towards Haruhi. "It's my fault isn't it" he asked as Sere gently cupped Haruhi's chin, peering down into her soft brown eyes.

"What are you talking about Sere? You offered to pay my debt and joined to help me out. How is it your fault?" she asked looking up into Sere's dark blue eyes. She could feel her face start to heat at the intense look from Sere.

"You know the debt is increased when I don't cosplay with the group," Sere reminded her. "If I wasn't here, your debt would be much lower by now" he frowned as he ran his long slender fingers through her short hair.

She sighed softly as she leaned into the gentle fingers, "But Sere, I can't hold that against you."

"Haruhi..." he softly whispered as Sere lowered his face closer to hers. Everyone's eyes widen slightly at the intimate display, unable to look away. He gently pressed his forehead to hers, causing Haruhi's blush to deepen. "Don't worry, even if you are kicked out of the club, I will pay your debt." he promised. He gently caressed her cheek as he said "I'll repay your kindness, even... even if I have to sell my body" he softly confessed.

Haruhi blushed even redder as did the other members. She was at a loss for words and she felt herself getting redder at the intimate contact with Sere. "Don't ... don't do that Sere" she begged as Sere loosely wrapped his arms around her neck.

He softly sighed against her temple before looking down at her, "I have to, if... if you get kicked out, how else will you be able to pay off your debt?" he asked. "Don't worry; I will be able to make the money. I'm quite popular with the adults... and there are always the blood sports-"

"NO!" Haruhi's face turned crimson, "I... I won't let you, I ... won't" she said as she slipped her arms around Sere's waist, resting her head against Sere's shoulder.

"..." Sere smirked as he continued to stoke her hair as he held her one armed. He smirked over at the stunned males, and slowly raised up his hand from her waist to give them a thumbs up gesture.

"Who knew Sere could be so manipulative," Kyoya said as he straightened his glasses.

"..." Mori blushed a deeper shade of red, as he looked away at the intimate display between Sere and Haruhi.

* * *

Next day - Physical Exam Day!

The twins and Haruhi were walking down the slightly crowded hallway, with Sere trailing behind them. Haruhi asked "So ... what exactly happens during a physical exam? Is there anything special about it here?"

"A physical exam is the same as anywhere else" Hikaru said.

"Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich" asked Kaoru.

"I guess you're right" she said agreeing with them.

Sere just snorted, figuring there had to be a difference.

As they opened the doors, she was proven right. "Welcome Students!" a chorus of doctors and nurses greeted the students as they came through the door.

"What... what is all this" Haruhi asked looking stunned at all of the doctors and nurses.

"It's a physical exam" the twins said as they passed a stunned Haruhi and a smirking Sere.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers? Please follow me this way so we can get your measurements" a nurse said to the twins as another one curtsied in greeting.

"Sure" they said as they followed the two nurses off to a enclosed area.

"Mr. Fujioka?" a nurse called out, snapping Haruhi out of her stupor. "If you'll come with me, I'll be your nurse for the physical exam today" she said.

"Uh..ok" she said as she followed the nurse. Sere shrugged and followed after Haruhi. _If I leave it to Tamaki, somehow he'll mess it up_ she thought, _so I'll just keep an eye out for Haruhi._ She had paused mid-step as she noticed to familiar faces dressed as doctors. She turned to stare at the two of them with a questioning look. "Takashi, Honey, uh what are you guys-?" she asked before being shushed by the two of them.

Sere just looked at the two of them and tried not laugh at the two "doctors". It was plainly obvious who they were despite the faux glasses and lab coats.

"I have those two as back up just in case something happens" said Kyoya as he suddenly appeared behind Sere and Haruhi.

"But ... why are they dressed up as doctors?" she asked.

"They are just here to help set the mood." he said. He reached up and pushed his glasses back up as he smirked "Disguises make our operation seem like a real espionage mission."

Looking back at Mori and while trying to keep a straight face, she noticed something. She walked over to him and reached up to him. "Your tie is crooked" she said while fixing it for him.

He looked down at her "..." after Sere finished straightening his tie.

"There much better" she said reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

"Thank you" he said to her.

She heard small squeals and giggles of delight from the females around her at the gentle display, finding it so sweet and touching. She sighed, _what is wrong with these girls?_

"Wow Miss Shiramine!" a voice was heard from one of the open exam rooms. A doctor was sitting in front of a woman, who was slightly overweight, was standing on the scale. "You've lost two whole kilograms since last year" he said with a smile.

"Don't you think it's, well ... kind of weird?" Haruhi spoke up after witnessing the exchange. "The doctors seem so... jovial and nice."

"The medical staff is chosen by the school's Chairman," Kyoya told her. "This may be a school but it is still a business and he wants to keep the students happy." He informed her. "After all, these are students from extremely wealthy and privileged families, most if not all; of the students have their own private doctors, so ... this is more of a formality."

Sere was about to follow Haruhi when a nurse stopped in front of him and asked, "Sere Tsukino?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your nurse for today. If you would come with me please"

"Fine" she said following the nurse into another exam room. She noticed that the twins were across the way. _Why are there so many girls outside their exam room?_

"Hitachiin brothers? If you would please, step behind the curtains and undress, we need to take your chest measurements."

"That won't be necessary" Hikaru said as he started to unbutton his shirt and taking it off, exposing his bare chest.

"Who needs a curtain? We're not shy" added Kaoru as he also removed his shirt.

They smiled as they boldly flashed eye candy to the girls surrounding their exam area. The girls went wild with screaming and squealing. _What is wrong with the girls here?_ thought Haruhi.

"Physical exam day is pretty popular with the ladies" Kyoya explained to Haruhi who looked at him dazed.

"Sere?" the nurse said, "The doctor will be with you shortly to take your weight and -"

"That won't be needed," she said.

The nurse looked at her questioningly. Sere looked over at Mori, who was standing outside her exam area with Honey. She reached out through the curtain and pulled Mori by the arm into her exam room. She then tugged him down to her level and smirked. "I want him to be my doctor" she said softly as she leaned close to his ear.

"..." His eyes widened under the glasses as a blush formed across his cheeks as he felt Sere's warm breath against his ear.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," the nurse said as she looked down at the chart in hand.

"Oh?" she sighed softly against his ear, letting her breath brush across his ear. "That's too bad" she said in disappointment and released him. She wasn't surprised at the refusal; she did it mostly to see the flustered look on his face. _It was very amusing and he looks so cute at being flustered_ she thought. She smirked as he turned away from her, his blush not leaving his face. She reached up and placed a hand on his chest, the touch made Mori look back down at Sere. Dark stormy, grey eyes locked with dark blue.

"I didn't know you could be so surprised like that," she grinned up at him as she patted his chest.

He gave a small hum at the treatment, a small smile showed on his face. He reached down and placed his large hand on Sere's head. He then ruffled the silver haired man's bangs in return. She took a deep breath of his calming scent as she started to relax not minding the hordes of girls outside.

"Eeeehhhh!~" Suddenly the girls around the curtained area squealed, finding it a rare and special treat to watch the bonding between the two.

Mori took that moment to slip out of the curtained area just as the real doctor stepped in. She continued to stare at Mori's back, starting to feel uneasy as she watched him depart. She noticed that he stopped just outside the curtained area, she felt better knowing he was just within eyesight. She turned back to the doctor as he opened up her chart. "Sere Tsukino, if you'll remove your jacket, tie, and shirt, we can start the physical exam," he said.

She looked at the doctor and said, "If you have read my chart, you will notice there is an exemption form signed by my Guardians and approved by the Chairman. I believe the form excuses me from the annual physical exam." She grinned as the doctor perused the chart and conceded that he was correct and they were done. He motioned to the nurse and asked her to file Sere's chart and nodded to Sere as he left to the next student. Sere left the exam room heading over towards where Mori was. She stood next to him, letting his calming presence and woodsy scent relax her. Mori looked down at him from the corner of his eyes; she looked up at him asked "What?"

"..." he just smiled at her and shook his head."Nothing" he said as he then stared at another exam room intently.

She looked at him curiously, asking "What are you looking at?"

"Just watch" he said with a small smile. She shrugged her shoulders, and waited to see what was going to happen.

"Mr. Fujioka," a nurse called into the exam room, "If you're ready, we can take your chest measurements. The females started giggling excitedly. _Haruhi? But, but she can't -_ Suddenly the curtain burst opened and her eyes widened in shock.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka!" spoke Tamaki. He had a serious look on his face, as he wore a brown wig and had his shirt unbuttoned. All of the girls looked at him as the sound of silence overtook the room. _Was that the sounds of crickets chirping in the background?_

"...!" She placed her hands over her mouth to stifle her laugh that was trying to escape.

"Uhm, isn't that Tamaki" a girl asked.

"That's Tamaki" confirmed another.

"Is..is he cosplaying Haruhi" another asked in confusion.

"Why is he doing that?" asked yet another.

In the background, the twins were laughing hysterically with tears streaming down their faces as they pounded the floor while they continued to laugh.

"He actually did it" said Hikaru between bouts of laughter.

"You Jerks! You said they wouldn't notice" he shouted as he grabbed Hikaru by the throat and started to shake him.

"Of course they knew!" added Kaoru holding his side as tears streamed down his face. A blush appeared across Tamaki's face as he ripped off the wig.

"Pay back for calling us the homosexual side characters" Hikaru rasped out still laughing.

"Ha!" she clamped her eyes shut trying not to laugh out loud at this point, with tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. "Hahahaha!" Unable to keep it contained, the soft sound started to escape. "Ha hahaha Ha" she grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be Mori's arm and pressed her face into his arm trying to muffle the sound. "He's so stupid" she mumbled as her laugh started to fade to a chuckle. She hummed and let go of his arm as she swiped at the tears with one hand. She then sighed, feeling better that she got that off of her chest.

"You have a beautiful laugh." her eyes widened as she heard Mori's deep voice. Her head whipped up at him, _Oh no he heard me-_ "It sounded nice" He complimented her. She was surprised to see a faint pink spread across his cheeks.

"Please don't tell the others" was all she could think of to say.

"..." he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She gave a sigh and looked down.

After everything has happened, a smile or laughing had become rare for her. She wasn't as open and carefree as she once was and it was hard for her to relax around people without **_Them_**. **_They_** made it easy for her to be herself around others. But even then, laughing was a rare thing and yet to find her doing that freely around anyone, let alone Mori, was surprising. She didn't know when or how, but her mind and soul had accepted this quiet man as a trustworthy friend and companion. Dark blue locked onto stormy grey as she looked back up at him. "Thank you..." Her expression softened greatly towards him as her cheeks flushed a faint pink, as they started to warm up. Mori's eyes widened in surprise as the blush deepened to a dark red on Sere's face.

 _Maybe... maybe this wasn't a bad idea to come here._

* * *

Sere stood next to Mori, who had changed out of his disguise; they had been joined with the rest of the Hosts as they stood outside the "Special Male Clinic" that Kyoya had set up for Haruhi. At present they were watching as Tamaki eroded into the dust that was being blown away while whining "Haruhi got angry".

It turns out that Kyoya had put Haruhi in a special exam room with a female doctor sworn to secrecy. He had kept the plan to himself until the very end as payback for Tamaki's earlier comment about being a "homosexual side character". _Well played Kyoya,_ she snickered to herself _._

"One of the doctors attacked me!" cried a girl down the hallway.

 _Eh?_ "Which way did he go?" Tamaki asked.

"I think down by the special male clinic" she answered.

As Sere burst into the room, she saw a questionable looking "doctor" holding onto Haruhi's arm. She snarled as she violently removed him from Haruhi. As she put her arms protectively around Haruhi to better cover her state of undress, the rest of the club entered the room.

"One, Beautiful looks that attract the public eye," muttered the twins from the back of the room.

"Two, More wealth than you can imagine," stated Kyoya. _The hell did that come from?_

"Three, Chivalry that will never be able to overlook" ... Mori intoned in a low voice.

"The hideous wickedness of this world," said Honey finished for him with a dark look. Sere gave a quick glance behind her, _What are they doing?_

"We are the Ouran Host Club," Tamaki said dramatically with roses surrounding him.

"We're here, watch out" they all said at once.

"The hell is wrong with you guys? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Sere asked. "You sound like a Magic Soldier Girl group. No speeches" She rolled her eyes, _like I have any room to talk._

"What do you mean stupid"? Tamaki said, his eyes starting to tear up. "Do you know how long I worked on that?"

After getting the story from the doctor about how he was looking for his daughter. Kyoya pointing out that he was in the wrong school to begin with. Tamaki offered up his help to find the doctor's daughter. After watching the doctor leave, Haruhi asked "Look, everyone needs to get out so I can finish my physical in order to stay a host as a male student." Tamaki used that moment to hug her and well ended up being tossed into the wall by Sere.

"Red Card," said the twins. "Guess Boss is a pervert after all"

"Would you all just get out" shouted Haruhi as she booted everyone out of her exam room.

* * *

Mori stood by a window in the music room, staring out into the early evening. It was about time to head home and Mitsukuni was gorging on cake. Mori wasn't sure why Mitsukuni was eating again as there were sweets at home for him to eat. A soft sigh escaped from him as he continued to look out of the window, his eyes were glazing over in thought. _Since the incident at the clinic, he had an image stuck in his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid it from his thoughts. Sere's soft, soothing laugh, and then... that look. Sere had looked at him with that... that soft expression. He could remember it so well, that it was now stuck in his mind. He didn't think he could forget it now. Sere's eyes were larger than normal as they expressed such kindness, and then... when he smiled- It was small, his lips curved upwards just enough to give his face a softer, gentler look. A faint pink tint rose into his cheeks. He just couldn't get that image out of his head, Sere looked... well... looked so cute._

"..." He could feel another blush forming on his face. He raised up one of his hands to rub his forehead as he continued to think. _What is wrong with me? How could I think such a thing, especially about another guy? Mitsukuni is considered "cute" by everyone, but Sere? It's weird that I think of him as "cute" and yet, the word fits him perfectly. After that soft look he gave me, why would he do that? Sere is distant with everyone, and yet he gave me... me of all people, such a gentle, kind look. I'm surprised and touched. It was such a natural, sweet look and... I... I want to see it again._ He sighed softly again as he thought more on what happened.

"Are you ok Takashi?" a voice asked him. He turned around and wasn't surprise to find the object of his thoughts standing behind him. Stormy grey eyes met amused dark blue ones. "You're awfully quiet" Sere said playfully.

"..." A light chuckle rumbled in Mori's chest as he found the small joke to be amusing. Feeling better, he raised up his hand to ruffle Sere's hair. "Thank you Sere" he said softly.

She smirked as she reached up to gently pat his cheek before ruffling Mori's bangs in response. "Don't think too much, ok?" she said before removing her hand and turned around to head out of the room. She stopped and ruffled Honey's hair before leaving.

"..." Mori stared at his back as he left the room, while slowly reaching up and placing a hand where he had touched him moments before. "..." he gave a small hum, a small smile on his face. _So cute..._

* * *

More to come ~ Thank you again for the kind words of encouragement ^^


	4. Chapter 4

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for my entertainment purposes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Today the music room had been redecorated with paper screens, potted plants, various benches, cushions and low tables. There was an open screened area that had been decorated with an indoor bamboo fountain sitting behind some greenery. Sere was currently enjoying a little quiet time before her customers arrived. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with silver roses embroidered along the sleeves with her hair left down, cascading down her back. She had just picked up a piece of cake and headed over by Mori and Honey. "Is it ok if I join you two for a little while?" she asked Honey.

"Of course" said Honey, "Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah" Mori nodded looking up at Sere, discretely admiring his long, silver hair as it flowed down his back. _I wonder if it's a soft as it looks_ he thought with a small blush. As she sat down next to Mori, she reached out to ruffle his hair in greeting. _He is so cute when he blushes_ , she thought with a smirk, _One day I am going to have to see just how red I can make him._

"Sere-chan?" asked Honey.

"Hmm?" she paused before taking a bite of her cake.

"What kind of cake do you like?" he asked, his wide eyes beaming with curiosity, his trademark cuteness in full on mode.

"I like all cake" she answered him with smile.

"Me too" he cheered, "We have so much in common, Sere-chan!" He snuggled Usa-chan closer as he gave a little bounce on the couch.

Sere looked down at all of the sweets on the table, _How does he eat all of this?_ she wondered. She heard a distinct tap of her fork meeting empty porcelain; she looked down in disappointment at the empty plate holding a few cake crumbs.

"Here" as a new plate of Black Forest cake appeared in front of her. She looked at it, then at the hand that placed it in front of her, before looking up at Mori.

"...?" Sere looked at him questioningly as Mori smiled down at the silver haired boy.

"I noticed that you eat this kind more than the others" he told him.

"I didn't know you spied on me like that Takashi" she said teasingly. A light blush floated across his nose as he turned and sat back down. "Thank you though" she said as she took a bite and savored the flavor of chocolate with cherries. _My favorite_ she thought. "Someone very close to me likes this type of cake too" she whispered lost in thought. Mori paused in drinking his tea and looked at him. _Close to you?_ he repeated to himself _._

"Hey Sere-chan" Honey's voice perked up, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How much do you like cake?" he asked curiously.

"A lot" she replied.

"ME TOO!" his eyes went wide as his arms flapped up and down in excitement. Her eyes softened greatly at the happy boy, as he went on about how much they had in common.

"Hey, Honey" she softly said to him.

"Yes?" he stopped his cheer and looked her with his big brown eyes.

"Ice cream and chocolate" she said back to him.

His eyes doubled in size and he gave a large gasp in surprise "You can read my mind!" He jumped out his chair with tight hold on his bunny. "How?" he chirped at her.

"I want cookies"

"YOU TOO?!" he quickly looked at Mori with pleading eyes. The taller teen gave a small chuckle, before standing up to go get the two snackaholics cookies.

"I like chocolate chip"

"YOU TOO!" and so went the conversation for awhile.

* * *

Taking a break from Honey and the pile of sweets, Sere slowly made her way through the room, stopping by Hikaru and Kaoru as they were chatting with their guests. "I think it's adorable that you two are wearing matching kimonos," said one of the ladies. Sere looked down at the twins, they were wearing blue kimonos with a tropical flower pattern. "Our Mother designed all of the kimonos here at the club, except for Sere's" said Hikaru with a slight frown. _Where did Sere get his anyways?_ he thought. "But if you see something you like, we can put an order in for you."

"Our grandmother helped us put them on" said Kaoru.

Hikaru leaned over and gently grasped Kaoru's chin as he whispered "But you know the only one undressing you will be...me" As he lowered his face closer to his blushing brother. "Kaoru" he said softly.

"Hikaru" Kaoru whispered back as he blushed "You're ... you're embarrassing me.. in front of everybody" he confessed as he looked away from his brother with tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"What a tender embrace..." squealed one of the ladies.

"Ah, Sere" a familiar voice called out to her, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Kyoya?" she said as she turned around to move over to him. His area was next to the twins, he was sitting rather elegantly on a cushion in his kimono, writing down information in a book instead of his usual tablet. "You and Haruhi have had a steady a steady flow of new clients lately. At this rate, you'll have Haruhi's debt paid off rather quickly" he informed her.

"Hello Kyoya" one of the girls interrupted, "I can't get over how handsome you look in that kimono."

"Will there be any more picture books of the members?" another asked

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at the moment." he said

The twins peered up and over the low screen that separated Kyoya's area, "But doesn't the club make a lot of money off of the promotional items?" they asked.

"Yes but those photo books were of poor quality. They were filled with low quality hidden camera shots. If we want something of higher quality, we may have to pull from the school budget" he explained. _Though_ he thought _the ones of Sere have brought in the most profit. I must figure out a way to exploit that for the club._

As Sere turned away from the conversation, she heard Honey say, "Haru-chan, Haru-chan." She looked over and saw Honey standing in front of Haruhi, tears in his eyes while holding one of his sandals. "I lost one of my sandals" he said sadly. Once he said that, Sere spotted the missing sandal lying fairly close by. She bent down to retrieve the sandal and met with another hand reaching for it. She looked down and met with a surprised Mori.

A light blush formed across his nose from Sere's touch. "Sere?" he asked softly, holding onto the sandal as he looked up into Sere's amused dark eyes.

"Takashi" she said with a small smile, lightly brushing her fingers over his hand before standing back up and walking back with him to Honey. Upon reaching Honey, she took a hold of Honey's hand to help him keep his balance as Mori gently grasped Honey's ankle to slide his sandal back on. Unbeknownst to the trio, the scene looked sweet and very touching, helped along with Honey's cuteness. "There you go Honey," she said ruffling his hair. "We found it for you" as she motioned with her eyes towards Mori. She raised an eyebrow in question when she noticed a slight blush staining the tall man's face. _Why is he blushing? I haven't done anything, yet._

"Sere-chan, Takashi," he sniffled as he gave her a hug, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she smiled softly down at Honey. She reached down to playfully tap him on the nose, he giggled as he smiled up at her.

"Awwww~!" a couple of girls cooed.

"Such a tender scene" said a blushing girl.

"It looks like a young family together" a couple of others swooned as hearts started to flutter around them.

"It moved me to tears!"

"Speaking of tears," she heard Haruhi mumble as she looked at Honey. Honey was now hugging Mori in thanks for helping with his sandal. "I noticed that everyone seems to be crying more today," Haruhi noted. "How are they able to cry so easily" she wondered out loud while backing away from the scene. "Oof" she said as she accidentally backed into Kaoru. A small bottle slid out of his sleeve and landed on the ground. Looking closely, she noticed that it was a small bottle of eye drops. "What's this?" she asked while holding up the bottle of eye drops.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru said. Both he and his brother were standing behind her with smug grins.

"No woman can resist a man on the brink of tears" Hikaru added.

"That's cheating" scolded Haruhi.

"Oh" smiled Hikaru while wrapping an arm around her shoulder and poking her cheek with his finger, "Don't be such a party pooper."

"Here ya go" Kaoru said while reaching into his sleeve. "This is for you" he said as he put a small, pink pumpkin shaped sweet boxed in clear container in her hand.

"You're giving me this" she asked innocently as she looked up at them.

"Aren't you the cutest!" they said as they grinned cheekily down at her.

"Ah, Haruhi" two ladies suddenly appeared next to her with hearts in their eyes. "Do you like sweets?"

"To be honest, I don't" she replied. "But this will make a nice memorial offering for my mother" she told them while looking down at the sweet with a soft look. The ladies gave soft coos as hearts began to float around their heads at her kind words.

"How noble of you" Tamaki said as he popped up next to Haruhi. Sere just rolled her eyes at his antics at trying to gain Haruhi's attention. She quietly smirked as Haruhi shot him down about not falling for his tears or for that matter, him. She also noticed Haruhi looking beyond the door to a girl partially hiding at the main doorway. Sere got a good look at the newcomer, brown hair, eyes, and the hideous yellow dress. _Yep she'll fit right in with the rest of them_ she thought. The girl gave a small whisper and pressed herself closer to the wall in protection from the stares of the hosts.

"A new guest?" the twins asked as they made their way to the door.

"Come in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru appeared in front of her, leaning against the doorway while holding out a rose.

"Watching from afar isn't any fun" Hikaru told her while leaning against his brother, also holding out a rose towards her.

"Please Miss" they said together, smiling seductively at the newcomer.

"Stop that" Tamaki said as he popped up, the girl gave small gasp at his sudden appearance. He held up a rose as well and said "How many times have I told you to be more courteous to our first time guests?" he softly rebuked the twins. He turned towards the girl and bent down to her level, gently grasping her chin. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my Princess." he said as he thickly laid on the charm while gazing into her eyes, "I bid you welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

"No" she softly mumbled.

"No?" he repeated, not quite believing what she just said.

"NO!" she shouted as she slapped him hard away from her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU.. YOU PHONY!" she screamed in horror.

"Pssha-!" Sere quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she held in a laugh while everyone else gave a loud gasp.

"Me? A... a Phony?" Takashi stared at her, holding his face where she had hit him.

"Yes, you're a phony!" She looked down at him with a hardened glare and pointed. "I find it hard to believe that you are the Prince character of the Host Club!" she growled. He stumbled backwards, a stunned look on his face. "A Prince doesn't spread his love so easily" she stated. "You ...STUPID!" she shouted at him, an arrow with the word Stupid on it came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back.

"Ha-pshh-!" Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"It's like you're a NARCISSIST!" the girl shouted at Tamaki, followed by another named arrow stabbing him in the front. "You're INCOMPETENT!" came another arrow slinging into him, sending him spinning dramatically. "You're a COMMONER!" as another arrow found its mark on Tamaki. "You're DISGUSTING!" she shouted her final arrow.

"RAAAHHH-!" he screamed out in pain as a bolt of lightning from the sky dealt the final blow to his ego. He gave a small gasp as he fell slowly to the floor with smoke slowly coming out of his body.

Hikaru was overheard "Looks like the Boss has discovered a new slow motion technique"

After Tamaki had fallen down, the girl spotted Kyoya and ran towards him, stepping on Tamaki as she launched herself towards Kyoya. Catching the surprised man around the waist as roses filled the background, she cried out "Kyoya! My beloved!"

"Ha- ssspph" She tried desperately to hold in her laughter but she couldn't anymore. She reached over and tugged on Mori's sleeve. He looked down at him as Sere stared up at him with pleading eyes, both hands were over his mouth and there were tears in the corner of his eyes. Mori's eyes widened as he realized what Sere was asking. Mori quickly reached out and pulled the teenager close to his chest. Sere buried his face against Mori's kimono as his muffled laughter finally escaped. She was able to keep an arm between her and Mori's chest so he wouldn't notice what her glamour couldn't hide. Mori enclosed the smaller male in his arms as Sere trembled from his soft laughter against his chest. After a few moments, he was able to gain control of his laughter, and backed out of his embrace.

"Hey," The twins commented, "I thought you said hugging wasn't allowed."

"It isn't, Takashi is special. Deal with it" she stated as she backed away and resumed her normal look.

"Special?" they asked tilting their heads at him.

"Do we have an issue?" she asked while raising an eyebrow in their direction. The twins both shook their heads no and left it at that.

She sighed as she turned to walk away from them. As she passed Mori, she reached out to pat his arm.

"You're welcome" he said with a small smile, fully understanding his gesture as a way of saying "thank you."

* * *

Sere was standing at the back of the couch that Mori and Honey were sitting in. The room was back to normal and the hosts were back in their uniforms. Sere had changed back into her uniform after finding one of the bathrooms and had left her hair unbound. While sitting on the couch arm next to Mori and Honey, she didn't realize that her hair was draped down along Mori's arm. Mori, while enjoying Sere being next to him, was trying to ignore the silky locks of silver softly sliding along his arm causing shivers where it touched. The rest of the hosts were currently sitting in various chairs and couches listening to the strange girl as she explained who she was and why she was there.

"Fiancée?" asked Kaoru.

"Kyoya's" questioned Hikaru.

"Yes!" she said happily. "My name is Renge Houshakuji, I am transferring into Class 1A starting tomorrow." she announced with a smile. Immediately Tamaki was sulking in his corner, a very heavy aura surrounded him as he pouted.

"Why is he sulking" asked Kaoru.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy" said Hikaru.

"Whatever," Kyoya sighed heavily "Why does everyone insist on treating us like we're husband and wife?"

"Ours is a story of "love at first sight" Renge was explaining as she held the side of her face and wiggling excitedly."I just couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking," she giggled. "Or the way you reached out to help that injured little kitten."

"Is she serious?" questioned the twins as they looked at Renge with a blank look.

"Could you have the wrong person" Haruhi asked.

"No way!" Renge objected. "I'd know my love anywhere." she stated. "A person nice to others and never asks for anything in return."

"Who is she talking about?" wondered the twins as confusion and a few host members were running wild in the room. Things just weren't making any sense to the members.

"He likes solitude, but does get lonely sometimes." Sere was pretty sure the description this deluded girl had of Kyoya was way, way off base. She could see the confusion of the other hosts trying to reconcile the known Kyoya versus the things Renge was saying. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial" she told them. "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi," she pointed at Kyoya and smiled.

"Uki?" muttered Haruhi.

"Doki?" Honey finished, seemingly confused.

"OTAKU!" gasped Tamaki, raising up an arm in reflex to defend himself.

"SHE'S AN OTAKU!" screeched Hikaru as he held up his hands.

"I've never seen one before" said a very stunned Kaoru.

"I get it now" Kyoya mumbled as he held his chin in thought. "You're in love with that character from your have projected that love onto me, and in doing so, somehow deluded yourself into thinking we are engaged." In the background, Renge was running around with hearts in her eyes as she kept babbling about how perfect Kyoya was. "I am to assume this "Miyabi" character also wears glasses." he sighed as he straitening his glasses.

"She made it up? You're not really her fiancée?" asked a subdued Tamaki peering over the edge of the couch as the other members gathered around Kyoya.

"Well no, I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage." He crossed his arms, looking down in thought, "Besides, this is the first time I've met the woman"

"Could of said that sooner" the twins said as they both shrugged their shoulders at each other before joining the rest of the group at the couch.

"According to my research, I understand you're in charge of running the host club, is that right Kyoya?" Renge said trying to impress Kyoya.

"That's right, he's our director of the host club." said Honey as he snuggled Usa-chan close.

"I've made up my mind, from now on I am going to be the manager of the Host Club" announced Renge, giggling manically.

"Uhm.. listen Kyoya" Tamaki whimpered to Kyoya.

"She's the daughter of an important Ootori client. Please be nice and don't offend her." Kyoya said smugly as he finished tapping on his tablet.

* * *

The next day -

The club was getting ready to open for the day, when Sere walked in still dressed in her training uniform as she was running a little behind from practice with Jadeite. As she made her way into the room, the other hosts looked up at her but didn't say anything. She continued on to where the twins were sitting. She reached down and ruffled both of their bangs in greeting before sitting down between them. They both gave a small laugh before smiling cheekily at her.

"I've given it a lot of thought last night, and maybe it's not a bad idea to have a Lady Manager" Tamaki suddenly said, catching everyone's attention.

"Why do you say that?" the twins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" he replied. "Renge just transferred here into the same class as Haruhi." They already knew that as they were in the same class as both Sere and Haruhi. "So, if Haruhi has a female companion around, it could bring out her more feminine side," he told them. "Renge's air of girlish tenderness just might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." He stated, not caring that said female was sitting next to him.

"Good grief" sighed Haruhi as she hung her head down as she listened to Tamaki spout his nonsense.

"Everyone!" Renge chirped as she poked her head through the door. "Renge, your new manager has baked you cookies" she smiled as she held out a purple and white napkin filled with cookies, "has baked you cookies."

"Ah!" Tamaki gasped in awe as he suddenly appeared by her at the door. "How lady-like" he exclaimed as he laid on the charm. "I am moved by your generosity-"

"I didn't make these for you, you phony prince" she snarked at him. Sere smirked as she watched Tamaki crawl off to his sulking corner. She stood up from the couch and made her way over by where Mori and Honey were standing. Honey reached out, holding a cookie for Sere. She reached down to take the cookie, while watching Tamaki's gloom of depression surround him, put the cookie into her mouth. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tasted a familiar burnt flavor.

"It's a bit burnt," Honey said as he took a bite of the questionable cookie.

 _You got that right, Honey_ , she thought in agreement with the smaller host.

"Mitsukuni, don't eat that, that's bad for you." Mori said standing next to them. Renge gave a loud growl as she started to chase Mori and Honey around the room.

Haruhi reached over to the napkin and pulled out a cookie. She put the cookie in her mouth and took a bite. "It's not all that bad." she said giving her opinion, "It's got a good flavor to it." As she let the cookie hang in her mouth, the twins spying Tamaki still pouting gave each other a look.

"Let me see" said Hikaru as he gently grasped her chin and lowered his mouth closer to hers. He gently took the cookie between his teeth and broke off half of the cookie before pulling back with a grin.

"Haruhi" Kaoru said following his brother's lead, "You have some crumbs on your cheek." He leaned down, and slowly let his tongue stick out from between his lips and softly licked her cheek, removing the crumbs for her cheek. Sere seeing this smirked as she approached Haruhi. She looked over at Tamaki and saw how worked up he was getting over what the twins were doing to Haruhi, so she decided to play along.

"Haruhi" she softly said as she gently cupped the smaller girl's face.

"Eh?" came Haruhi's inelegant reply as a slight blush formed across her nose at Sere's touch.

Sere lowered her head down to Haruhi to gaze softly in her eyes. "You have crumbs on your lips" she softly whispered as she used her thumb to lightly rub along Haruhi's lower lip, removing the crumbs. Haruhi flushed even darker at the gentle treatment.

"Did... did you see what they just did!" Tamaki complained while pointing at the twins and Sere.

"And suddenly," Kyoya said as he appeared next to Tamaki. "The four classmates are even closer than ever." he muttered as Tamaki started ranting about the twins and Sere's treatment of Haruhi.

"That was weak!" exclaimed Renge as she scowled at the hosts. "Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, needs a change to your characters." She pointed towards them and everyone flinched at her expression. "Each one of you needs a darker side. Do you understand?" she lectured. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. You know how the girls flock to Sere and he treats them indifferently." She paused before continuing with her lecture, "If you keep carrying on as you are now, the girls will get tired of you and stop coming all together."

 _I thought they were doing just fine as they were,_ thought Sere.

"Are you trying to ruin my Kyoya's business?" Renge questioned them. "As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds!" she exclaimed. "I'll start with you" she pointed at Honey. The small boy cried out in surprise as his eyes widened. "If all you are is cute, both inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. From now on, you are the Baby Faced Thug!" Honey screamed in horror at the pronouncement.

"Mori-senpai" she said pointing at the taller man, "You're his childhood friend, The Underling, who tries to make him see the errors of his ways." Mori looked at her with an indifferent look.

"The Twins" she said pointing to them "Are now basketball players enslaved in their own world" _The hell?_ They both thought as they looked at each other.

Pointing at Haruhi she pronounced "An Honor's Student who's being bullied by Honey!" Haruhi paled listening to Renge's pronouncement.

She then pointed towards Tamaki, "You're the school Idol who's admired for your good looks, but you hide an inferiority complex. You are the Lonely Prince!" His eyes shrunk as he gave a dramatic gasp.

"Sere" she called out as she turned towards him. _Oh goodie my turn, let's see what crap she spouts_ she thought. "You're the mysterious bishouen with a haunted past, The Hidden Prince!"

Sere rolled her eyes and muttered "Yeah no, not playing."

Lastly she turned towards Kyoya and softly cooed to him "Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are. So stay as kind and as affectionate as ever, ok?"

"I would be honored" he said as he placed his hand over his chest and smirked.

"The Lonely Prince! That title is perfect for me" Tamaki spouted as he posed dramatically. Sere just rolled her eyes as she watched his antics. She then overheard the twins begging Kyoya to do something about Renge and her changes to the Host Club. She sighed as she heard him tell the twins that Tamaki seemed up for it and to wait and see, as it sounded like things could get interesting.

* * *

Later that day...

Inside one of the gyms, Hikaru was dribbling the ball, as he passed players, heading towards the net. He leapt up and shot the ball, watching it sink into the net. He jumped in the air cheering, as the ladies watching also cooed and cheered with him. A whistle sounded, he spun around to see Kaoru lying on the floor holding his knee.

"Someone get a stretcher!" someone shouted as he rushed over to his brother.

"Hikaru, you need to get back into the game." came another voice as he knelt down to hold his injured brother as he cried his name several times.

"Hikaru, you... you need to calm down" Kaoru mumbled to his brother, fighting off the pain in his knee. "There's nothing ... you can do. You can't share my pain. You're not the one who's injured." Kaoru said cupping his brother's cheek, trying to reassure him. "Now, go on Hikaru"

"I can't!" Hikaru said as tears fell from his eyes, he covered his brother's hand, "It hurts, Kaoru...it hurts!

 ** _Your pain is my pain; it's ok if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on..._**

"I'm envious of you two," Tamaki softly said with a sad smile on his face, his hair and face damp from standing out the wet. "The way you two can support each other like that..."

"Tamaki?" Hikaru whispered softly as the dark sky gave an ominous and gloomy feel, shocked to see that now he and his brother were standing outside by the fountain watching Tamaki.

"You're the academy Idol" said Kaoru, surprised by his own words.

"Idol, eh?" he said looking down sadly, before reaching up and brushing away some of the hair hanging down in his sad eyes. "I hate it when people worship me for something as superficial as my looks." He seemed to be in pain, as he looked back up to the rain stricken sky, as if his heart would break. "I would rather be alone.." he said sadly as he place his hand over his broken heart and clenched at his soaked shirt.

 ** _One grieving heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?_**

Haruhi was running, running as fast as she could go, trying to escape the dread that was following her. Unable to go any farther, she leaned against a tree trunk, trying to take cover from the rain.

"You can't run from me forever" said a cold voice from behind her.

She gave a surprised gasp and turned around. She looked on in fear and horror at the one person she was trying to escape, staring evilly at her. Feeling all sense of hope leaving her, she slid down the trunk to sit on the wet ground.

"You should remember what happens when you defy me" he said menacingly as he stood before her.

"Stop it Mitsukuni" Mori spoke up, trying to stop his cousin. He knew what they were doing was wrong, "You only hurt yourself when you hurt others"

"Don't tell me what to do, Takashi" Honey quickly silenced him, frowning with his eyes hidden by his bangs. "Do you want me to take you over my knee again?"

 ** _What kind of resolution will be waiting for them? Will it be the light of salvation or...?_**

"It really pisses me off when people don't know their place" he smirked at her, as his face raised up revealing deadly, cold eyes. He smirked again "Nuhhh" his face quickly deflated back into the puffy, large eyed boy. "Wahh!" he cried as he launched himself at Haruhi. "I'm sorry Haru-chan, I don't want to do this anymore!" he hugged her tightly as he sniffled back his tears.

"CUT!" yelled Renge in anger. The scene changed back into daylight, the rain stopped as the man holding the rain hose turned it off and everyone paused what they were doing with the effects. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" she repeatedly yelled as she stomped her feet on the ground. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You have to stick to the script!"

"I can't" he whined, tears starting to slowly trail down his cheeks.

"Stop rolling cameraman" she commanded as she pointed towards the camera crew. She began to issue further orders to various other crew members as she passed by the twins and Haruhi.

"How did this go from changing our characters to filming a movie" asked Hikaru as he was sitting by his brother looking over a script.

"And why is there a film crew here filming it?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood" answered Kyoya, as he paused from his tablet. "Don't you recognize him?" he asked, "Apparently he directed 'Millennium Snow'. The vampire movie that was box office hit last year." he explained.

"Another thing," Hikaru spoke up, slapping the script in frustration with his hand "How come this stupid script has Kaoru as the pitcher?

"Yeah" his brother agreed.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi asked the twins in confusion.

"If you don't know, we won't tell you" they said together as they turned their heads to the side.

"Pitcher?" she repeated cluelessly.

* * *

Sere was watching from a safe distance as she heard the shrill voice of Renge calling Haruhi over to her. As Renge took Haruhi by the arm, she drug her towards a couple of scary looking guys. She couldn't hear the full exchange but it didn't look like the two boys wanted to do what Renge wanted them to. At one point, the taller of the two managed to push Renge away from them and towards some stored lights. Haruhi was able to protect Renge from hurting herself, though in turn Haruhi got injured. She lectured Renge about stereotyping. She snorted _that's_ _not going to help, Haruhi, it'll go in one ear and out the other._

She watched as Tamaki hearing Haruhi's cry of pain came racing over to her and with a serious look, grabbed the taller one intending to find out just who started it and ended up hurting her. Haruhi came to the defense of the two other boys saying it was Renge who had antagonized the boys and said it was her contact that was making her tear up. _Hopefully this nonsense is over with soon and they can get back to what they do best, which is being their selves,_ she thought as she turned away from the scene.

* * *

Sere was leaning against the back wall of the Lunar Court. It overlooked a rose garden of purple and dark blue roses. The sun was shining down on her as she slipped on her shades and tossed her braid over one shoulder. She sighed as she reached into her military jacket pocket and pulled out a note. She re-read the note in her hand

 _Sere,_

 _Please meet me in back of the Lunar Court, by the rose garden at 3:00. I have_ _something important I need to talk to you about._

 _Takashi_

She looked away from the note, folded it back up and replaced it in her pocket. She noted it was now 3:10, she told herself _5 more minutes and I'm leaving. He is late and whatever Takashi has to say, better be important._

"Tell us again why we're here watching Sere?" Haruhi softly asked. "Is something supposed to happen?"

The members of the Host Club were hiding behind the various trees and low shrubberies that were planted along the outside of the building. An occasional marble bench with flowers planted nearby or a small fountain was placed every few feet giving a relaxed feel to the outside of the Lunar Court. The group was spying on Sere as he waited with his back against the wall.

"Of course something is supposed to happen" Renge whispered intently while watching the silver hair teenager as he relaxed against the wall.

"Sere wouldn't join the movie willingly" spoke up Hikaru.

"Yeah and he kept hiding from us" Kaoru added.

"So we used a clever tactic to flush him out into the open" they said together with a sly look.

"In other words," Haruhi muttered, "You tricked him."

"Trick is such a mean word" said Hikaru acting affronted.

"We like to think of it as we persuaded him." Kaoru explained.

"Oh?" Haruhi asked, "How did you do that?"

The twins smirked and said in unison, "We sent him a note."

"A note?" asked Tamaki. "A love note?!" he squeaked almost blowing their cover as he sparkled at the thought. The others quickly pulled him back down and shushed him.

"I never thought he would be the type to respond to something like that" remarked Kyoya. He pushed up his glasses as he said "Interesting" as he made notes in his tablet.

"Yeah, me either" Hikaru admitted sheepishly.

"That's why we signed Mori-sepai's name to it" Kaoru added as the two of them smirked at Mori.

"...?" Mori blinked in stunned surprise at what the twins had done. _What? Why would they do that?_

"That's not nice." Honey chirped as he hugged his stuffed bunny to his chest. "Making Sere-chan wait out there like that, thinking he's going to talk with Takashi."

"Yeah." Mori agreed as he stepped out from behind his tree, as he started to walk towards Sere. He felt bad that Sere was standing there waiting for him, especially since he didn't write the note in the first place. The twins gasped as they grabbed on to his arms, pulling him back behind the tree before Sere could see them.

"What are you trying to do?" the twins objected "The game... er plan will be ruined if he spots us"

Mori looked down at them and then over at Sere. _I've got to clear up this misunderstanding_ he thought as he started to drag the twins along with him.

"Mori-senpai, NO!" growled Hikaru as he tried to stop the larger man by pulling on one arm.

"A little help?" Kaoru said looking at the rest of the hosts, latching himself onto Mori's back. Renge grabbed the other arm as Tamaki launched himself at Mori's knees. Suddenly they all stopped when they saw a tall, dark haired man approach Sere. They ducked down behind a large bush and slowly peeked up over it. The newcomer dressed in a jeans jacket and black jeans, his dark chestnut hair in a high ponytail.

"It's about time he showed up" Renge lowly hissed, as she watched the man saunter up to Sere.

"Who is that?" asked Haruhi.

"That is the guy I hired to fight Sere" Renge said proudly.

"Uhm are you sure this guy can take Sere?" asked Tamaki. "He doesn't look so tough and this is Sere we're talking about."

"Don't worry about it," said Renge. "That man isn't an ordinary man, he is the current Mixed Martial Arts champ of Juuban." she explained. Everyone just stared at her before breaking out into quiet applause.

Meanwhile, as Renge was explaining to the Host just who the mystery brunette was, said man had approached his target. He leaned down and said "I finally found you, Serenity."

Sere turned towards the voice and realized who it was. "Makoto, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said sourly, looking over her former friend. _Nephrite, we have an issue. Get down here, now!_ She mentally commanded _._ She removed her shades and put them in her jacket pocket.

Makoto grinned as she answered, "Originally business, but now this is for pleasure." She watched as Sere carefully removed herself from the wall, trying to make space as she started to sink into a defensive stance. "I will bring your broken body back to **_him_** and you will learn your place." she promised.

Sere's eyes narrowed, "There is no way in hell that is going to happen" she said watching as Makoto also took up a stance. _Not the best place for this to happen_ she thought _, we're in the open. Eh? Is that? Crap crap crap._ she mentally whined _It is.. that's Tamaki, and Renge.. that means the rest are there too. DAMMIT NEPH! Get it in gear, I'm fighting Jupiter and we have an audience!_ she mentally snarled.

 _What?! Hold on, I'm bringing Zoi with me._ he finally answered.

Makoto grinned as she launched a series of punches at Sere. Sere dodged as she moved backwards from the oncoming attack. She blocked a particularly nasty punch and countered with a sidekick to Makoto's ribs. The impact caused a couple of Makoto's ribs to crack, she grimaced "You've been training, not bad but that isn't going to save you."

Sere smirked as she let loose with a roundhouse kick that sent Makoto flying. Makoto was able to stop her flight by dropping her hand down to the ground and giving it pop to right herself. She snarled as she launched herself back at Sere. As she came in with a downward punch, Sere dropped down with a leg sweep, knocking the taller girl off of her feet. Makoto immediately rolled out of the way of Sere's overhead kick.

From behind the tree, the Host members could only stare as the two men savagely fought each other. "I don't know whose bright idea this was," a voice was heard behind them, "but I would suggest, that you leave before someone gets hurt"

"Dunno Neph" said another voice. "Looks-, oooh, that's going to hurt" he commented on a nasty jab to Makoto's chest. "As I was saying, looks like we're too late on that one."

"Uhm who are you?" asked Tamaki turning an interesting shade of green as he watched Sere deliver a brutal right cross to Makoto's jaw, sending blood flying.

"I am Nephrite, one of Sere's instructors. I believe you already know Zoisite" he answered as Zoisite gave a slight bow.

At that moment, Sere sent Makoto flying with another kick. She snarled as she sped after Makoto, intent on ending this once and for all. As she reached Makoto's fallen form, she was surprised when Makoto grabbed onto her silver braid.

"I am ending this" Makoto growled as she noticed Nephrite. "Two for the price of one" she snarled as she powered up a lightning strike sending it towards where Nephrite, Mori and Honey were standing.

Sere quickly dropped her arm, allowing a blade to slide down from her sleeve and in one quick twist, cut her braid free. Cutting about two feet of her hair off as it fell onto the ground. Nephrite saw the incoming bolt and managed to knock Honey to the ground. With a snarl, Sere instantly appeared before the stunned Mori, tackling him to the ground just as the bolt shot overhead. As Sere lay against him, Mori could feel his heart starting to pound at the closeness of the silver haired male. He could feel a blush starting as he noticed Sere's hand pressing against his chest. Looking up into the concerned dark blue eyes, he vaguely heard Sere ask "Are you ok?"

All he could do was nod before he found his voice. "Be careful" he said as Sere slowly stood back up to go face the dark haired man. _Hmm he smells like vanilla_ he thought pleasantly.

She turned and with a fierce growl instantly reappeared in front of Makoto punching her hard to the chest. Turning her head once more to make sure the others weren't paying attention, she knelt down to grab the fallen Makoto's shirt. She quietly snarled "You are no longer worthy, Jupiter." As she placed her hand on Makoto's chest, she commanded "Come Forth!" Makoto gave a painful howl as a beautiful dark green crystal burst forth from her chest. "Sleep and know **_he_** can no longer find or control you." she softly whispered to her former friend as she slipped the crystal into her subspace pocket.

"Tell me you got that fight!" Renge said abruptly coming out from behind the tree.

"Yes Boss" said a cameraman hidden at the top of a tree as well as the other two hidden from the rooftops.

Sere sighed as she rubbed her face, _This was a stunt? Why didn't I see it sooner_ , she thought, turning to look at Mori as he walked over towards her. _I bet that means he didn't write that note either._ She looked away from him, frowning in disappointment and started to walk away from him. She took about four steps before crumpling to the ground in exhaustion.

Nephrite was at her side, scooping her up. "Sere will need to rest for now." Nephrite said while holding Sere in his arms bridal style. He looked over at the group, "Sere will be up and around tomorrow, I promise." he said as he carried Sere into the Lunar Court building.

Zoi followed shaking his head as he carried Makoto in a fireman's carry, muttering "Sere's going to be so pissed when he wakes up."

Mori couldn't suppress a frown as he watched Nephrite carry Sere in his arms away from them. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought _, Why am I angry with his instructor for carrying him? Why do I want to hurt the guy who did this to begin with?_ He turned around to walk back to Mitsukuni when he noticed the remnant of Sere's braid, still wrapped with his blue ribbon at the end. He reached down to pick it up _, So soft_ he thought as he gently ran his thumb along the braid. He tucked the braid into his coat pocket and walked back to the others.

* * *

A couple of days later

It was about time for the club to open, everyone was sitting around a small table either sitting on one of the two couches or in a chair. Mori was sitting on one of the couches with Sere sitting next to him. Honey was sitting across from them enjoying a light snack of cake. Feeling something soft against his shoulder, he paused and looked down. His eyes widen slightly as he gave a soft smile at the silver head resting against his shoulder. Sere had fallen asleep and was resting against him. He softly chuckled _I'm glad he's feeling better, though the look of disappointment in his eyes the other day before walking away..._ he thought, slightly rubbing his chest, W _hy does it make my chest ache thinking he's angry with me? Why did it make me angry when Nephrite carried him away?_

"Welcome Ladies!" greeted Tamaki as a large group of ladies entered into the club.

"Ahhh~!" they squealed, waking Sere up from their noise. She yawned and slightly stretched, she ran a hand through her hair still a little upset at the loss of the length. Now it came to her lower back instead to the back of her knees. She sighed as her fingers brushed against her newest earring - a dark green emerald stud the shape of rose that was placed above the dark blue drop earring.

"I bought the video you guys made" said one of the ladies.

"Me too" cooed a couple of others.

"Video?" Sere mumbled to herself, looking at the others in surprise.

"I love your Lonely Prince, Tamaki" one giggled as she held her face.

"The loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet" as the girls continued chattering to each other about what they liked about the movie.

"I want to see Honey act like a thug again," they giggled as hearts fluttered around the room as they squealed in joy.

The twins' face fell slightly and Tamaki raised a hand. "Uh... Kyoya?" he asked. Everyone turned towards the glasses wearing host as he continued to input information into his tablet.

"I may have broken the camera, but the footage that had already been shot wasn't damaged." he said. "Naturally I cut out all the violent scenes" he confessed. _That means the fight with Makoto should be cut_ Sere thought.

"I did like the fight scene involving Sere" squealed one of her fan club.

"And the tender scene between Sere and Mori-senpai as Sere protected him" sighed another heart struck girl.

 _Eh?_ She thought as she reached over to the Kyoya, "Kyoya, explain yourself" she growled lowly.

"I cut out the violent scenes from Tamaki but left yours in." he explained to her. "After all, your violence from the arena is your selling point", he stated pushing up his glasses.

"Whatever" she muttered, "So long as some of that profit goes towards Haruhi's debt."

"Good afternoon everyone" a soft voice was heard from the doorway.

"Renge?" Tamaki mumbled the girl's name. "Weren't you leaving to go home to France?" he asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Not just yet" she answered. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before" she said rambling on about Haruhi's kindness. She glomphed onto Haruhi's arm and started to drag her towards the door. She continued to talk over Haruhi's protestations, suggesting they go to Renge's to play video games. Tamaki was having a fit about it being ok for Haruhi to have a female companion but not a girlfriend. Sere smirked thinking _I wonder what Renge will do when she finally figures out that Haruhi is really a girl_. Looking around at the rest of the club members, _Hmm I guess that goes for me as well. How will they act when they figure it out?_ She shrugged and decided to worry about it when it happens.

* * *

*whew* It's done a little long, but enjoy ~

Thank yous to sailormoonserenity99 and Moonprincess1416, special thank you to Puffgirl1952 the 2nd for finding my missing quotation marks *^^*


	5. Chapter 5

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. Mainly, mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Again" commanded Nephrite as he instructed Sere in her sword drills, correcting her footwork as she moved from one strike to another as he called out placement numbers. He walked around her, adjusting her arm after the swing. "Again" he commanded, making sure her swing was with the correct force and placement.

"Those two are back again, shouldn't they be in class?" asked Jadeite as he noticed two young men in the viewing area. A taller male with dark hair and the other a smaller male with honey coloured hair. "Aren't those two in the Host Club Sere has volunteered to be in?"

Zoisite scanned the upper area and spotted the two young men. "Hmm, yes." Zoisite as he continued to watch the two young men. "If I remember correctly, Mori and Honey." He could see the smaller one looked enthralled with the workout Sere was doing while the taller one appeared to be intently watching - _Wait... I've seen that look before... This is going to be fun_ he smirked. "Jade" he softly said. "I think I know why one of them is here, and I think it has to do with Sere."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow at Zoi in question. "Meaning what, exactly?" he asked.

"Without staring, watch the dark haired one." he said lowly, motioning with his chin. "I don't think he realizes it as of yet, and I know a certain someone who is pretty oblivious to that kind of attention." he remarked half paying attention to Nephrite sparring with Sere.

Jadeite looked discretely up at dark haired young man who was watching Sere intently as she sparred with Nephrite. A wicked gleam in his eye as he quietly asked Zoi, "Want see who cracks first?"

"Are you asking me to bet on Sere noticing **_he_** has an admirer and/or falling for said admirer?" Zoisite asked with a look at Jadeite. In the background Sere was blocking a vicious attack from Nephrite, as she continued to look for an opening.

Jadeite chuckled, "It's that or we help the poor boy out. Within reason of course."

Zoisite crossed his arms as he thought it over. "I think we help him out and we'll need to let Kunzite know or things will get ugly," he said looking over at Nephrite as Sere parried one of his strikes and managed to score a round house kick to his side. As Nephrite staggered from the kick, Sere followed with a sword thrust to his chest only to have the strike blocked. Nephrite twisted his sword guard against her sword to kick at her leg and drop her to her one knee.

"I agree," said Jadeite, "On both parts." They continued to covertly watch Mori as he clenched his fists to her being dropped to one knee by Nephrite. "You're right, he does have it bad." he commented, "But how do we get those two together?"

"You know, we could always call in the operative to help" said Zoisite with a sly glance at Jadeite. "But as a last resort only" he said quickly noting Jade's small frown.

Sere glared up at Nephrite as she got back up, looking for an opening in his guard. _Calm down idiot, think of being around Takashi. Quiet, soothing Takashi, the smell of the woods just after the rain_ she thought as she let herself calm down _Otherwise Neph is just going to continue to mop the floor with me_.

Nephrite nodded as Sere refocused her attacks as her strikes were more controlled, more focused. Their mock fighting continuing until Nephrite put her down with a vicious jab to the solar plexus and a leg sweep with his sword. He sighed as he bent down to pick her up. "Zoi," he called out, "Go prepare the healing room. Sere will need to rest for a little while." he said over his shoulder as he carried her off of the arena floor. Zoisite and Jadeite both exchanged a look as they noticed the dark look on Mori's face before Zoi headed off towards a corridor.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the club, a tired Sere straggled into the club. She was in a clean training uniform but she looked exhausted. She was hoping to find a quiet spot before the guests started to show up. Instead she was greeted with a highly disturbed Tamaki carrying an open laptop shouting at the twins. "When I gave you control of the website, I did so under one condition. ONE CONDITION! That you take it seriously!" he growled at them loudly, as the small crowd around him started getting larger. Sere walked over to see what Tamaki was having a conniption about. She nodded a greeting to Mori and Honey as she stood next to them.

"We take our job very seriously" answered Hikaru

"In fact, we stayed up all night working on it." said Kaoru waving his fingers at Tamaki.

"Is **this** what you worked so hard on last night?!" he ranted as he madly mashed keys on the laptop to bring up a picture from the site. The crowd of ladies started cooing and squealing at the picture of a shirtless Haruhi. Her back towards the viewer with her head turned to look over her shoulder and her hands on her hips. Sere snickered behind her hand as she figured from the height that it was one of the twins with Haruhi's head photo shopped on. Haruhi looked blankly at the picture of "her" and paled at the image.

"You look good, Haru-chan' complimented Honey as Mori was holding up the smaller host above the crowd so he could see the laptop.

"That's quite the pose, Haruhi" commented Sere as she stood a little closer to Mori for a better look, placing a hand on the small of his back. Mori felt a blush form across his nose as he felt Sere touch his lower back.

"When did you take NAKED pictures of Haruhi?!" Tamaki roared over the gather group of ladies. "You bribed Haruhi with food didn't you!" he said accusingly at the twins. His mind already working overtime at the thought of Haruhi posing with a sheet draped around her as the twins stood over her taking pictures.

~* Mind Theater of Tamaki *~

The twins leering at a partially robed Haruhi as she demurely posed, holding up the sheet to protect her modesty.

"Pose for fancy tuna, Haruhi" leered Hikaru.

"All the fancy tuna you want for these pictures." continued Kaoru.

~* Back to the real world *~

"What?" they both raised their hands and shrugged at the irate blonde's ranting.

"It's obvious that the picture is photoshopped" Kaoru confessed.

"Photo shopped?" Tamaki asked with a blank look. "Could you put a picture of Haruhi wearing a frilly dress in this Idol Book?" he asked hopefully as he held out an idol book before the twins.

"You're better off asking her to wear the dress" said Hikaru.

"And then taking a picture of her" finished Kaoru as he walked back towards the laptop and the girls.

Tamaki stepped up behind Haruhi and while holding out the dress behind her started to ask. "Would you - "

Haruhi turned and glared at him. This sent Tamaki over in the corner sulking _She's mad at me_

Honey began to wiggle as Mori took another look at the picture, seeing where the editing had been done. One of the ladies started looking through the pictures and suddenly gasped "There's a picture of Sere!" The ladies stared crowding around the laptop, jostling each other for a view of very private host member.

"What? Let me see" cried another as she elbowed her way in past another girl.

"So dark!" screamed a couple more as the hearts started to flutter and pop around the laptop. Several more had fallen over with hearts in their eyes as the girls continued to crowd around the laptop.

Sere was sitting on a throne facing forward towards the viewer; the moonlight coming in through a side window at the perfect angle to highlight half of his body in light and the other in darkness. His military jacket was unbuttoned, partially exposing his bare chest in the moonlight. His dark blue eyes smoldered with seductive promise as he lazily rested one of his hands on the quillions of a sword. His chin rested on the back of his other hand as he rested his elbow on the arm of the throne. The point of the sword resting on the ground and several blue roses wrapped around the blade. His hair was down and looked tussled as if he had just woken up. More dark blue petals were scattered along the marble floor, lightly scattered in his hair and amid the pools of moonlight and shadows.

Mori's eyes widened as he viewed the picture of Sere, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. Without realizing it, he had loosened his hold on Honey and had let go, letting the boy drop to his feet. Honey looked up and tilted his head cutely "Is something wrong, Takashi?"

"..." Unable to answer his cousin, Mori could feel his face blush a deeper shade of red. Unable to look away at the picture, he felt his heart start to pound and his body heating up.

"I look pretty good," Sere said looking over her picture. "The moonlight is a nice touch as are the roses, wouldn't you say Takashi?" she asked him looking up to him.

"Y-yeah" He stuttered without thinking, staring at the picture on the laptop _. Kami Sere... he's beautiful_

"You ok?" she asked him, as she reached up to cup his cheek. "You feel a little warm, I hope you're not coming down with anything" she said with concern, looking up at his grey eyes.

"Fine, I'm fine." he said as his cheeks turned a deeper shade crimson. _What is wrong with me?_ The picture flashed again in his head as he looked down at Sere and the concern in his dark blue eyes. _Why can't I get that out of my mind and why is it making my heart race? This is Sere... he's a guy... he's...beautiful._

In the background, they could hear Haruhi scolding the twins, telling them she wasn't a toy for them to play with. Suddenly there was a dark voice, "Toys? You want toys?' a cloaked figure intoned. "The Black Magic Club has just opened up market place, which has items from all over the world." said the cloaked figure with a dark laugh along with an overwhelming sense of darkness.

"Has that door always been there?" asked Haruhi looking at the open dark door that appeared. Sere peered around Mori to see what the others were talking about as she felt the heavy darkness enter the room. Mori frowned slightly as he felt his cool hand slip from his flushed cheek and his attention focusing on the dark figure at the door.

"Isn't that Nekozawa-sempai?" said Hikaru looking at the cloaked figure.

"I heard he was afraid of bright lights" Kaoru confided loudly.

"Let's find out!" they said shining a bright flashlight at the cloaked figure, scaring the dark cloaked figure from the room.

* * *

Mori watched as Sere made his way back to one of the window seats overlooking out the courtyard below. He slipped his hand back into his pocket and gently fingering the braid of silver hair. _I should return this to him_ he thought walking towards Sere. He vaguely heard the twins asking Haruhi about spending time at her house next break they had. He stopped and placed a hand down on Sere's shoulder to get his attention.

"Something wrong Takashi?" Sere asked as she turned her head to look up at him. Mori looked back at the other hosts who were still occupied with the discussion of going to Haruhi's.

"This was left behind from the other day." he said quietly as he pulled out the braid out of his pocket, trying not to draw attention to their conversation. "I thought you would want it back" he said as he held the looped braid out to Sere.

She looked at the braided loop in his hand and then looked back up at him, noticing the faint blush starting across his nose. She brushed her fingers over his hand, gently taking the loop from his hand. She placed the loop into her jacket pocket and then motioned for him to come down closer. As he bent down, she raised up her hand to brush her fingers along his cheek, watching his blush spread along his cheeks. She smirked as she slid her fingers up into his hair, feeling him slightly tense but did not pull away as her fingers rested behind his ear, lightly brushing his cheekbone with her thumb. Mori's eyes widened as he felt his pulse start to race at the smaller man's touch. "Thank you" she said softly letting her breath brush against his jaw. "You really are cute," she said inching a little closer towards him. "Takashi" she whispered feeling his pulse race under her fingers before removing her hand to pat him on the arm. She watched in amusement as it took Mori a few seconds to pull himself together.

"Yo-you're welcome" he stuttered, pulling himself away from Sere and stumbling back towards the group.

She grinned cheekily as she thought _He really is cute and very sweet. I should do something nice for him as he did return my braid and didn't give it to Kyoya._ Her attention was brought back to Hikaru and Kaoru loudly arguing.

"The way you grind your teeth is so annoying!" Hikaru said insulting.

"At least I don't toss and turn so badly that I fall out of bed" retorted Kaoru.

"Sex Pixie!"

"Pervert!"

"Your mother wears too much make up" they both shouted at each other. "That's it! We're through!"

* * *

The next morning found Sere in homeroom with Haruhi. As the two settled in with their books and backs, Sere heard a familiar greeting, "Hey Sere, Haruhi" a familiar greeting from behind her. She turned her head to say good morning to Hikaru and then she noticed he now had bright pink hair.

"Nice" commented Sere as she looked at the now pink haired twin.

"Why did you color it pink Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Pink suits me" he said. "From now on I am the Pink Twin," he explained, "I don't want to be mistaken for Kaoru for the rest of my life."

Sere heard approaching footsteps, she turned her head to see Kaoru with blue hair standing by Hikaru. "Good morning Haruhi, Sere" he said.

"Nice color Kaoru" she said trying to keep a straight face. "Blue looks good on you," she complimented him as Hikaru walked behind Haruhi's chair, heading towards his desk.

"I was finally able to get a good night's sleep by myself" Kaoru confessed. "But I ended up having a nightmare that my stylist dyed my hair pink" he said, "It was so garish and ridiculous looking" he smirked as he went to sit down. Sere thought she heard a low growl coming from Hikaru. "I woke up screaming" he gave a small laugh before the seat was kicked out from underneath him by Hikaru, causing him to fall to the ground on his butt. Sere couldn't help the snicker that escaped as she looked over at Kaoru wondering just how he was able to stretch his leg that far. A proud and devilish gleam was in Hikaru's eyes as he also laughed at his brother's misfortune. She heard Kaoru give a snort as he looked at his pink haired twin. He gave a growl and leaned over to knock Hikaru out of his chair. Kaoru smirked having the same gleam in his eye, happy that he got his revenge. She smirked finding it amusing as Haruhi looked on in concern for the two brothers.

Slowly the two stood up, their shoulders slouched as they stared at each other with a blank-like expression. The silent challenge having been expressed as only twins could. Suddenly a ding was heard in the background as the twins picked up their chairs at the same time. Sere could only raise an eyebrow as the twins grunting and growling at each other as they threw anything and everything they could get their hands on at each other. Oddly enough, the objects being thrown around were making a perfect arc, missing both her and Haruhi by a country mile, and clearing the intended target without so much as a ruffle of hair as the object flew over. The whole time they were throwing, they weren't moving from their spots, growling and snarling at each other as they continue to throw with their bad aim. _It's like they are putting on a display,_ she thought. _I can tell they aren't really angry at each other, otherwise there would be fist flying. I wonder what they're up to._

* * *

Later that morning in the refectory -

Sere wasn't sure why she was in the cafe as she either ate with her instructors or she would go sit under a tree eating her lunch while reading a book. One glance at the very irritated Haruhi standing next to her and then towards the twins at the counter confirmed they were still fighting. "Amazing" mumbled Haruhi as she walked in behind Sere. "Perfect unison even when their fighting." she said scowling as she carried her bento box.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was," said the familiar voice of Tamaki coming from behind. "I can't believe you two are still fighting, it's a disgrace to the Host Club."

Sere turned her head; she was relieved to see it wasn't just Tamaki but the rest of the members flanking him. Kyoya was entering information in his tablet. Honey seemed over excited about something and had flowers bubbling around him. Mori had his usual indifferent blank look as he stood in the back of the group. As Mori looked away from the twins, he spotted Sere standing next to Haruhi. He blinked a couple of times, surprised at seeing Sere there, he took his hand out of his pocket to wave hello as his eyes softened towards Sere. Sere nodded and gave him a small smile in return.

Sere tried to ignore the sounds from the giggling girls and some of the excited boys in the room at seeing the Host Club members together. She looked at the counter, noticing that the twins were done ordering and now it was free. _Hmm what to get_ she thought _I wonder if they have something simple._ Because she hesitated, Kyoya was in line before her. She looked over her shoulder, spying Honey in between the twins trying to get them to make up with a cake. It wasn't going well judging from the increased annoyed growling from the twins. She watched as Mori sweep in and remove Honey, telling him he was just making it worse and to leave the twins alone. She just shook her head as she turned back to the counter and ordered the cheese and fruit plate with a small bottle of sparkling cider.

As she waited for her lunch to be prepared, she looked back over at where Haruhi was sitting next to Hikaru. Apparently Hikaru had traded Haruhi her lunch for his, as his lunch had nothing he had just taken a bite of the main entree and there was a small blush that appeared on her cheeks as she savored the taste. Kaoru suggested that she try his lunch. He reached over and gently grasped her chin while offering her a bite in the form of a spoonful of something dark and wiggly. Just as she was to take a bite, Hikaru chomped down on the spoon, telling his brother to quit butting in. Kaoru reached onto his tray, grabbed a bowl of creamy soup and threw it at Hikaru. Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by his tie and used him as shield to protect him from the soup. She snickered as Tamaki's "beautiful" face was coated in the thick, creamy soup. It was short lived as the twins started throwing anything and everything they could lay their hands on. Mori was able to rescue Honey and Usa-chan from the fray before noticing that Sere was walking out of the refectory. Ducking a bowl of something that came her way, she sighed and decided to go outside where it was not as chaotic. Taking her lunch with her, she headed out the door and towards the blue rose maze to read. She didn't notice the grey eyes watching her longingly as she left.

* * *

Host Club temporally closed -

Sere was sitting in a chair, finger holding her place in her book watching the twins fight. Haruhi walked up to her, "Aren't you going to do something?" she asked, pointing at the twins.

"Me? Why me?" Sere asked as she blinked in confusion at Haruhi. She noticed that the rest of the members were gathering around them. Tamaki and Honey appeared to be upset that the fighting was still going on, while Kyoya appeared annoyed at the lack of funds from the Brotherly Love packages. "Seriously, what do you think I can do?" she asked, snacking on an apple slice.

"I don't know, maybe beat them into submission like you do in the arena?" she said in frustration.

Sere glared at Haruhi before sighing, "Fine". She walked over to the twins, "Hey!" she shouted. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" she pointed at each twin as the twins paused in mid throw, "Knock it off!" she said. They both looked at her with a blank look before resuming their throw fight. She shrugged her shoulders as she gave Haruhi "I tried" look before going back to her book and apple slices, ignoring the rest of the members as they moved closer to the twins and their pile of trash.

Mori moved over by his chair while the others turned back to the twins and their continued battle. Sere looked up from his book to motion Mori towards him. As he bent down towards him, he kept his eyes on the back of the other members before softly whispering to him, "Thank you, Takashi, for returning my braid." He looked up at Mori, noticing a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "Jadeite asked me to give these to you and Honey" he quietly explained as he placed two woven bracelets of silver with gemstones, one of deep dark blue sapphire, the other had a honey gold amber in his hand. Mori looked down at his hand and then looked back at Sere with a questioning look as he placed the bracelets into his pocket. "He said those would allow the two of you down on the ground floor with them," she explained. "He also said he wanted to ask both of you something."

Mori raised an eyebrow in question at Sere. "I don't know what it is he wants to talk to you about," she said. "You'll have to go and find out."

"Will you two just knock it off already!" came a shout from Haruhi, drawing Sere and Mori's attention back to the twins, as Haruhi punched both twins in the head. "What do you think you're doing, bringing something like that into this fight" she snarled pointing at the wooden doll in her hands. "If you two don't make up, you're never going to come over to my house." she said as the twins looked up at her with wide eyes. Sere's eyes widened at her words when it finally clicked as to what the twins were up to. "Have I made myself clear?" she demanded.

Suddenly the twins released their supposed shocked looks and slowly they smiled a very sly smile at her, "Hmmm" they hummed at her.

"Uhm?" she blinked in surprise at their change in attitude.

"So, what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up... we can go over to your house?" they smirked at her. They slowly got up and snaked their way around her, before standing behind her. In a smooth and perfect movement, they looped their arms around each other. As the two boys placed their hands on their hips, a very satisfied smirk on each of their faces looked down at her, over her shoulder at the curse doll in her hands. Haruhi turned the doll around and read "Fail". She blinked at the doll before turning very pale, a very horrified scream left her lips before turning towards the twins as their smirks grew to full-fledged grins.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru" Hikaru said as he swept his brother into his arms and gently leaning over him with a soft look in his eyes. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such hurtful things. I'm not fit to be your brother..."

"Don't say that Hikaru," Kaoru said reaching up to cup his brother's face and look up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I was so worried.. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me. That's why my aim was so bad"

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again"

"Hikaru!"

As the others watched in helplessness as Haruhi dropped to her knees, the doll falling from her hands. "I can't believe I've been played" she sobbed as she realized what that meant regarding the twins and the possible invasion of her private home life.

"You have got to be kidding me; you two were faking the whole time?" Honey chirped out as he waved his arms.

Sere smirked watching the ending played out, got up from her chair and walked over to the twins. She stopped before them and placed her hands on their heads. "Well played" she praised them as she ruffled their bangs.

They smirked at her and then at each other. "So, Sere," Hikaru asked, "Does this mean we get to go to your house too?"

"Nope" she smirked at him. "You're more than welcome at the Lunar Court, assuming you can get past Jade and Zoi." she told them.

"So, then you live there?" asked Kaoru as the other members gathered around to listen in on the conversation.

She looked at them blankly "No. Jade, Zoi, Neph and Kunzite live there, along with their staff." she explained. They looked blankly at her as she named off her four tutors. "Kunzite is currently out of town working on business." she explained. "Right now, until I can beat Neph, I am learning various combat training, plus different studies" she started to list off the different things they have her learn, as she distracted them from where she lived.

* * *

In a dark room, a figured smiled looking into a small crystal, "You're sure you will need me?" the soft voice asked. "I see, uh huh," the voice continued as they listened to the crystal. "Very well, I will be there at the first opportunity." Smiling to no one in particular, "This will be fun."

* * *

Here you go ~ latest installment. Sorry for the delay on getting this one out. Hope everyone had a fun Halloween. Next one should be out barring anything weird, in about a week.


	6. Chapter 6

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for my entertainment purposes. I truly own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Where am I?_ Sere thought sleepily. _Palm trees? A water park? Is the sunlight coming through filtered windows?_ Looking around, it looked like it was a tropical indoor resort. The sounds of birds were coming from the trees and the sound of water lapping at the sandy beach in front of her. Looking upward, the sun was coming through tinted windows, making the resort area warm but not super hot.

Earlier in the day,Sere had been on her way to meet up with Haruhi at the front gate, when she noticed the girl being carried off by the twins. _What are those two up to?_ she thought distractedly before she was scooped up by Mori. _The hell?_ Peering up at him through her bangs she blushed lightly, as he raced off with her towards an unknown destination. _This feels nice,_ she thought _I_ _guess I'm along for the ride,_ she snuggled against his chest. Resting one of her hands against his chest, she waited to see where they were going.

Mori was trying very hard to not get distracted by the silver haired teen in his arms as he raced towards the front gate to meet up with Tamaki. His instructions had been simple and very clear; bring Sere out front to the waiting car. Unfortunately, the combination of the vanilla scent and the soft silver hair that was draped over his arm and shoulder was starting to make his mind to wander. He looked down at the drowsy looking boy, noticing the light blush across his cheeks. _He's so cute_ he thought.

Soon they were at the front gate, there were two black limos waiting. Tamaki dropped the window down from the first one, "Put him in the car with Haruhi" he instructed with smirk, as the window went back up.

* * *

When they arrived at the water park, she watched as Haruhi was dragged by the twins to the changing room and handed off to couple of assistants. Overhearing the swimwear discussion from outside, she smirked as Tamaki passed out from the comments coming from the women's room. After all the fuss the twins did to get Haruhi into a swimsuit,she ended up wearing a yellow pullover with shorts provided by a very embarrassed Tamaki muttering something about how proper young ladies don't wander around half naked.

"Sere, we brought several types of swim gear from our mother's collection" the twins said helpfully. "Go change and come swimming with us!"

"I'm fine as is." she said, "Besides, I don't really do well with the sun. I burn really easy." She bent down and slipped off her boots and socks, letting her feet wiggle in the sand. _I could change into trunks but would need a shirt;_ she thought _the glamour would make my chest look like a guy's but it would be like running around topless._ Mentally blushing at that thought _, it would be bad to be touched by accident. Yeah no, we stay clothed for now_. She took off her school jacket and tie, just to feel a little more comfortable before finding a lounge chair under a sun shade. She looked longingly at the cool water, _maybe I'll dip my toes later_ she thought.

"Sere-chan, are you sure you don't want to come swimming with us?" Honey asked as he walked over to where she was sitting. "The water looks perfect." he chirped happily.

Looking over at Honey, she noticed he was wearing a couple of float rings decorated in bunnies. "Hold on a sec, Honey, you know how to swim." She asked, as he nodded cutely at her. "Why do you need the floats?"

"Because it looks cuter that way" he said sweetly, as the flowers and sparkles surrounded him.. As she watched him run off, she could hear him chirping "Prancing Prancing" as he pranced off to go play in the water. _He looks so adorable_ she thought.

* * *

Sere sighed as she looked around at the water park, safely hidden under a large sun umbrella. Compared to the others, she was very pale and not wanting to risk the severe sunburn, she stuck to the shade. Even though the water park was lovely, it just felt off to her. She got up and wandered over to where the twins and Haruhi were talking. She overheard part of the conversation about how Haruhi didn't really care for water parks and how one could have fun with a plastic pool.

"Hey everyone, look at this!" came the giggling voice of Honey, causing everyone to look out towards him. "Check this out!" he exclaimed from his perch on Mori's back. Mori was swimming against the current in the river that ran the length of the park. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we aren't going any further than we are now" he giggled excitedly. Sere couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Then she noticed how well Mori was swimming with even strokes and no wasted movements. Taking it as enjoyable entertainment, she continued to watch as the water splashed and rippled around him. _He does have excellent form swimming_ she thought.

She sipped from her glass of iced tea under the safety of a sun umbrella, wanting to go into the water but thinking it really wasn't all that safe with present company. She soon heard wet footsteps heading towards her. She looked up to see a wet Mori in dark blue trunks calmly walking up to join her just outside of her shade. "Taking a break?" she asked as he tilted his head and lightly knocked water out of his ears. "Want a drink?" she offered up her glass of iced tea.

"Yeah, thanks" he said, taking the glass and took a large gulp of the iced tea, quenching his thirst. He gave a satisfied sigh of relief, taking a deep breath before looking down at the glass. "...!" his eyes widened as he slowly started to turn crimson.

 _Why is he blushing?_ "Takashi?" she asked as she stood up from her chair. "Are you ok? Did you get a little too much sun?" she asked reaching up to gently caress his cheek. She smiled at his mumbled no while turning a little darker red. Cupping his cheek, she realized just how tan he really was compared to the others and her own paleness. It was like comparing moonlight to darkness. His tanned complexion accentuated her paleness in way to make it stand out. After taking a few more moments to admire the contrast, she looked up at his eyes and noticed his smoky grey eyes were filled with amusement as he turned a little darker red.

"You're smiling" he said quietly, enjoying the feel of Sere's cool hand against his cheek.

"I know" she replied letting her fingers brush against his jaw before bringing her hand down. "And it seems, you're the reason why" she softly muttered as she turned to walk away.

"Would you like to swim with me?" he asked. "The water is nice" he added, trying to make it not sound so awkward.

She briefly paused before turning to look at him over her shoulder. "I don't... I don't swim." she told him and walked away looking for more shade. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that Mori had misunderstood what she meant.

* * *

Sere found another shaded area by the current pool. She was keeping an eye on Honey who was currently in the water by himself. _His legs have got to be going super fast in order to keep himself stationary_ she thought smiling to herself. She heard Tamaki and the twins shouting and laughing as they got caught up in some type of water gun fight. Looking around, she spotted Mori standing by Haruhi, keeping an eye on Honey. As her eyes swept the area, she saw Kyoya making notes in a small notebook. She watched Tamaki do a sideways leap while screaming out some weird combo attack, the twins blocking his wild shots with Tiki masks held up as shields. The twins just laughed at him as he started to rant about them cheating. As he was coming out of his sideways leap, Tamaki popped his hand down to do a back flip and then landed on the banana peel one of the twins dropped earlier. Sere raised an eyebrow as she watched Tamaki slip and slide all over the area before making a beeline towards the base of the main totem pole. _Ouch, that's going to leave a mark,_ she thought, as Tamaki smacked head first into the totem pole base. Suddenly, there was a tremor as the frieze behind the totem pole started making noise and lighting up like pinball machine on tilt. Her eye twitched as the totem pole started to slowly light up. _Not good_ she thought as her eyes narrowed and she heard a loud rushing noise from the water behind her. In the current pool, a large wave was forming and heading towards a very pale looking Honey, his happy eyes wide in terror as he turned ghostly white watching the oncoming wave.

Acting purely on instinct, she materialized behind the terrified boy, grabbing him by his float ring and in one quick motion, threw him to safety. However, Sere wasn't as lucky. Before she could teleport herself to safety, the wall of water came crashing down on her. The roar of the water was all she heard as she struggled to keep her head up as she was being swept away.

* * *

Mori was standing next to Haruhi, drinking from a glass of water while watching Mitsukuni in the current pool. Every now and again he would look away to glance at Sere. He noticed the silver haired teen was sitting on a small overhanging rock in the shaded area by the current pool. _He seems to be a little more relaxed, so perhaps this was a good idea after all_ thought Mori with a smile.

Suddenly he heard a large crash come from behind him. He looked over and raised an eyebrow at the unconscious form of Tamaki resting at the base of the totem pole. He noticed the banana peel on top of Tamaki's head and figured he had slipped on it and then crashed into the pole. Mori's eyes widened as he watched along with the other hosts, the totem pole slowly light up. There was a tremor that rumbled along the ground, heading back towards the current pool. His eyes widened in horror as he turned back towards the current pool and saw Mitsukuni in the path of the oncoming wave.

"MITSUKUNI!" He shouted as his face went white in horror. He started to run towards his cousin in a vain attempt to save him. _Not going to make it_ he thought, _go faster, go faster._ As the next few moments went by, time seemed to slow down. He saw Sere materialize out of nowhere, grab Mitsukuni by the bunny float and throw him towards the shore. He grunted as the smaller boy landed on him. As he sat back up with Mitsukuni on his lap, he watched helplessly as Sere was swallowed up by the wave. He sat there in stunned shock, realizing one minute the silver haired teen was there saving his cousin and in the very next moment - gone without a trace.

"No" he said in shock, as it felt like his heart had stopped "Sere..."

"Don't worry, Takashi. I'm sure he's ok." Mitsukuni said, trying to cheer him up as the rest of the group gathered around.

"No he's not." he told the gathering group. "He can't swim" he told them, as he stared at the ground in sadness, feeling his heart dropping down into his stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile... down river in the final pool, Sere was able to break through the surface of the water. She took a large gasp of air, filling her lungs as she tried to get her bearings. She noticed she was in about chest deep water and there appeared to be an overflow outlet with bars in front of her. _Figures they would recycle the water for the park,_ she thought. _Now to figure out where **here** is. _ Looking around, she realized she was in an undeveloped area. The trees and the plant life were denser than at the pool area of the park. _First things first, I need to get dry,_ she thought as she started to swim towards the bank of the pool. _I suppose I could open a portal but I'm not really sure I'd be able to get back. Though, this does feel nice_ she thought as she stopped to float on her back. _Maybe a few more minutes in the water and enjoy the quiet_.

* * *

"Men! We're going after Sere! Tamaki exclaimed as he raised his hand in the air. "That pool there looks like the quickest way!" he pointed towards a bend in the river. "Charge!" he yelled leading the pack towards the pool.

"Wait! I wouldn't go that way" Kyoya spoke up as the group encountered alligators from one of the exhibits. As the group ran back towards Kyoya, Tamaki suggested a couple of other routes only for the group to be turned back because of the loose alligators.

Standing in front of a map of the area, Kyoya was explaining the route they would be taking while in search of Sere. "This is our current location" he explained. "We need to get here", he pointed to a spot in the southern block of the map. "As I believe this is where Sere should have ended up. That should be roughly 800 meters. It might be tough as we'll have to go through the jungle."

"That looks like a lot of undeveloped area in the jungle," Haruhi noted, "What's out there?"

"Since they're still under development, I'm afraid I don't know." he stated, pushing up his glasses.

"Whatever is out there could be even more dangerous" Hikaru started to say

"Than the alligators we've already encountered" finished Kaoru.

"Alright this is now a mission of survival, it's our sworn duty to rescue Sere!" exclaimed Tamaki

Mori stared at the map, his guilty thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. _Why couldn't I have been faster? Why couldn't I save him? This is all my fault_ he though in despair. A small tug on his swim trunks brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down to Mitsukuni. "It's ok Takashi, don't blame yourself" he said. "You did your best; there really wasn't anything you could have done."

He ruffled the smaller boy's hair and while he quietly agreed with him, his thoughts were still on Sere and hoping he was ok.

* * *

Mori was deep in thought as the group walked down the dirt path through the jungle. Tamaki was in the lead with Kyoya re-directing the group as needed, Mori and Honey were bringing up the rear. He barely noticed the conversation around him, as he replayed the events in his mind. He could see Sere being swept away over and over, as the sorrow and despair were slowly eating at him. His legs felt like they were encased in lead, he felt like he was struggling to walk with the others. Outwardly he was keeping pace with the group, moving along with an indifferent look on his face. Inwardly, he was very worried about the younger teen.

"Oof" he grunted as he slipped on something and landed on his back. He blinked a few times before it registered that he had slipped on one of those banana peels He blinked slowly as he realized that the said banana peel was now on his face.

"Mori-senpai is acting as clumsy as you do, Boss" said the twins.

"Shut up" a red faced Tamaki huffed.

Slowly he sat himself back up, watching the banana peel slide from his face to the ground. "Takashi" Mitsukuni whispered in concern, knowing that something was bothering his cousin.

Suddenly the sky began to darken; a distant rumble of thunder could be heard. "Uh-oh" Kyoya said looking at his watch. "It's about time for the afternoon squall" he informed them, leading them towards cover.

Looking up at the sky, Mori still sitting on the ground noticed a faint but familiar aroma wafting in the air. He tilted his head upwards and gently sniffed the air, trying to get a better sense of it. It was a very faint but unmistakable scent of soothing vanilla.

* * *

Mori was taking cover with the others in a rest area to wait out the rain. He was leaning on the railing staring out into the jungle as the rain softly fell. He could hear the others in the background but he really wasn't paying attention. He sighed as his thoughts returned to Sere and it made him feel cold. _Sere had been swept away while trying to save Mitsukuni from a large wave. Sere, who couldn't swim, and I couldn't do anything to help him_ he thought as he rubbed his forehead. He was trying to be hopeful but couldn't help the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. That look Sere had given him just before he... The soft look, the smile, the teasing... he feared that it would be the last time he would see it.

"Ta..kashi?" came a fuzzy question from somewhere near him. "Takashi?" it sounded a little clearer as it was repeated.

"He must be really worried, he is even ignoring Honey-senpai" said a voice.

"Yeah" said another familiar voice.

"Hmm?" he said snapping out of his thoughts. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked down to see the concerned face of Mitsukuni. He felt the need to look away, disappointed in himself for causing Mitsukuni to worry.

"I'm sure he's safe, Takashi" Mitsukuni said, as he tried to comfort his cousin. "Sere-chan is a lot stronger than he looks. It's going to take more than water to defeat him." he said nodding, knowing full well what was going through Takashi's mind.

"Yeah" he said reaching out and ruffling Mitsukuni's bangs, a small smile showing that his words were helping his mood.

As Mitsukuni smiled up at him to help lift his mood, Mori softly sighed and looked back out into the rain. _I wish it would hurry up and stop raining,_ he thought. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand and at that moment he realized that Mitsukuni was right. A small ray of hope blossomed in his chest that Sere was safe somewhere out there.

* * *

As soon as the rain had stopped, Mori was back out into the jungle to continue searching. He figured the others could catch up once they were done arguing. Mitsukuni went with him, perched up on his shoulders.

"Isn't this the wrong way, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, tilting his head and looking back. "Weren't we going the other way before?"

"He went this way" he calmly stated, giving a light sniff to the familiar but faint smell of vanilla.

"If you say so" he replied with a small laugh. This in turn caused Mori to smile a little from the cheerful boy. As they continued to walk in the jungle, the scent of vanilla kept getting stronger and stronger, with each step Mori's heart filled with hope. _If his scent is this far from the pool,_ he reasoned, _that means he left it on his own and that means he's ok._ Those thoughts eased some of the feelings of guilt and sorrow from him.

Mori suddenly stopped in his tracks as the scent had suddenly disappeared.

"Something wrong?" came the question from his shoulders as Mitsukuni looked down.

"His scent is gone, the rain must have washed it away" he answered.

"Well then," he said hopping down from Takashi's shoulders. "It would probably be best for us to split up," he said.

"Yeah" he agreed not overly worried about Mitsukuni. He knew his cousin could take care of himself if need be. They took off in opposite directions to look for Sere.

* * *

Back at the rest area, Kyoya had called the private security force for the resort. "Yeah, it's me. Uh-huh, yes. We have a missing guest. He was accidentally swept away from the current pool." he nodded while talking into the phone. "That's right slender male, ok thank you" he continued talking.

In the background, Hikaru asked his brother "I wonder why Boss gave Haruhi that ugly hoodie and shorts?"

Kaoru loudly whispered back, "I think he's one of those perverts"

"Hey! I am not a pervert" objected Tamaki.

"You're a pervert" chimed the twins as they mocked Tamaki.

"I am not a pervert" ranted Tamaki.

Kyoya hung up on the security detail. He was trying to tune out the antics of Tamaki and the Twins. "Has anyone seen Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" he asked.

* * *

In a clearing, a golden haired girl was sitting by the edge of a pool being fed by a small waterfall. Sere raised an eyebrow at the familiar figure. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at her former best friend and beloved cousin.

"I'm here to help you with your quest," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sere asked, suddenly alert for trouble. "I know full well of the betrayal of my so-called guardians. Yours, Minako, hurt the most." she snarled at the girl.

The girl sighed softly, "Sere, the truth is I didn't betray you." She motioned for Sere to come sit by her, "Come sit down and I'll explain it the best I can." As Sere approached cautiously towards Minako, "I'll listen, but you only get one chance Minako."

"I'm willing to be examined by the Crystal while holding onto the Sword," she offered as she patted a spot next to her for Sere to sit down.

"Fair enough, you do know what will happen if you're lying?" she asked.

"I do. If that is what it takes to be by your side, with your trust, then so be it." she stated as she inched a little closer to Sere.

"Very well" Sere conceded. She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled forth the Sword of Artemis. Both girls sat down near the pool. Sere motioned for Mina to take hold of the Sword's pommel. As soon as she did, Sere summoned the Crystal, "Show me the Truth of that night" she requested.

 ** _One year ago Cherry Hill Temple -_**

 _"I have had it!" Rei said angrily as she pounded her hand against the table. "She showed up late, dusted the monster, and then completely disappeared without a trace. She's not responding to our calls on the communicator and now, now she's late to this meeting" she snarled._

 _Ami sighed, "I'm going to have to agree with Rei, she's lazier than ever with her schoolwork. She's not completing her schoolwork and falling asleep in class."_

"S _he's not showing any motivation to fight, we're lucky it's only stray youmas and not a new enemy" added Makoto. "We're extremely lucky that no one - us or civilians - has been hurt or killed."_

 _"There has to be reason," Minako spoke up. "She has never let us down before, and she's never hesitated to give up her life for us even though **we're** supposed to be her protectors," she argued._

 _"Minako, Princess or not, I have had enough. She isn't returning my calls nor will she talk to me" said Mamoru."She won't even listen to me when I do get a chance talk to her."_

 _"Then are we in agreement?" asked Rei. "Sailor Moon is off the team."_

 _"This is treason!" exclaimed Minako._

 _"Not when our supposed leader is failing in her duties." explained Makoto._

 _"Again this is treason, and I can't be a part of this." Minako said as she left the sighed, mentally reaching out to Kunzite **it is as you feared. They have betrayed her, I think they will try to either kill her or steal the crystal.**_

 ** _Watch them as best you can and keep me updated_** _he said._

 ** _What will you tell her?_** _Minako asked._

 ** _She was concerned this would happen. We have been training her for the last 9 months,_** _he said._

 _Later that night, after receiving a call for a monster rampaging in the park, Serena was attacked by three of her scouts and her prince. She slowly rose up from where she had fallen, losing more blood from the damaged done by slashes from Tuxedo Kamen's cane and steel tipped roses._

 _Holding up her chin and glaring defiantly at them, she held them off as best as she could. Mars, in her fury, let loose a Mars Flame Sniper at her former friend. It caught Sere at her shoulder, burning and scorching her fuku and the delicate flesh below it. Jupiter launched herself in a flurry of kicks and punches, she sent Sere flying into a tree. As she rolled over to bring herself to her knees, Mercury sent an ice shard kick to her head, knocking her back into the tree. Tuxedo Kamen sent several more roses to pin her to the tree by her arms._

 _Jupiter powered up a Wide Pressure and held her hands to the sides of Sere's face. Sere screamed in pain as the attack coursed through her nerves. As she screamed, Tuxedo Kamen stabbed her in the chest with his hand in an attempt to pull the crystal from her. She was able to kick him away as she pulled her arms free from the tree. She then began prying Jupiter's hands from her head and sent her own attack back at her. Jupiter was knocked back several feet, the smoke slowly rise up from her own charred fuku._

 _Sere willed herself to stay standing. **If I'm going to die** she thought **it will be on my feet.** She gave her attackers another defiant look as she held her hand to her chest in an attempt to stop the blood pouring out. A black hole open behind her and a pair of arms reach out and pull her in. "Stop them!" shouted Rei as the hole disappeared in a flash._

 _"Got her!" she barely heard a familiar voice above her as she was being carried. "She's lost so much blood."_

 _"Quickly get her to the healing room, now!" another voice said._

 _"Sere hold on" She heard a voice as she finally passed out from shock and blood loss._

"I see," she said as the crystal finally died down from projecting what had really happened that night. Noticing that Minako remained unharmed by the sword, Sere reached out and pulled her close in a hug. Tears started to form as she realized that her cousin hadn't betrayed her. Mina hadn't known about the attack until well after the fact. It was Mina who pulled her through the portal to safety and the Generals.

"It's ok Sere, it's ok" she soothed as she let her fingers stroke Sere's hair, "Besides you need to tell me about this quiet giant of yours."

"What?!" Sere sputtered, looking at her cousin.

"The tall dark haired guy who comes to watch you as you practice, the one you tease..." teased Mina."The one who searches for you now believing you injured or worse." she said with a knowing smirk.

"No, no" she waved her arms at Mina and said, "He thinks I'm a boy and he's just being nice to me that's all"

"Uh huh" she teased. "Sure, he's just being nice." She grinned as she asked "So, when are you going to let that poor boy know you're really a girl. Better yet, when are you going to admit you like him?"

"If you're going to stay with me, you're going to have to train and go to school," she said, ignoring both her blush and Mina's questions. "So that means you'll get to play with Jade for awhile," she smirked opening up a portal sending Mina to the Lunar Court.

"Oh sure," she pouted, "Send me away before it gets good." Sere just shook her head before pushing her cousin into the portal. _At least now I don't have to explain why there's someone here who shouldn't be. Now I think a nap is in order. There doesn't seem to be any danger so I should be ok to take a quick cat nap._

* * *

As Mori walked through the dense foliage, scanning the area for any sign of his Hosting companion and friend - _Wait why does my chest ache when I think of him as a friend?_ Mori thought rubbing his chest. Moving another branch aside, he sighed as his shoulders slumped slightly, still not being able to find Sere. Suddenly a small breeze swirled by him carrying on it the strong scent of vanilla. He quickly rushed towards where the breeze was coming from, his heart started to pound as hope was rekindled. Time seemed to drag as he ran down the path, following the various twists and turns, hoping to find him around the next turn. He suddenly stopped before entering the clearing as he saw a familiar silver haired figure standing before a pool of water. "Sere" softly escaped from his lips as he sighed in relief and felt the tension finally leave him. He took a moment to compose himself from all of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He could see Sere was alright, that made him feel happy and relieved at the same time. His body felt light and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. A warm sensation flowed through him as he continued to watch the silver haired teen, his mouth dry and unable to call out to him. _Why am I nervous? He's safe and right there._ Mori thought. He shook his head and smiled as he called out to Sere.

Sere heard Mori call out her name, she turned around and raised a hand to wave- Her action was cut short as Mori reached out and pulled the smaller male to him, wrapping his arms around his slender frame. "You're alright" he said quietly into his silver hair, taking a deep breath of vanilla scent.

"Aww... I didn't know you cared, Takashi" she teased him.

"...!" Realizing what he had just done, he quickly pulled out of their hug, a crimson stain forming on his cheeks.

Tilting her head, she asked with a playful smirk "You were worried about me?"

"..." He turned his head away from Sere as his blush deepened. "The others were too" he added, before checking Sere for any injuries.

"I'm fine." she said trying to stop him from worrying. She gave a small gasp when his hands touched a small bump on the back of her head. "Ok maybe that hurts, but I'm fine. I think I got that from the ride into the final pool" she winced as his fingers gently touched the bump again before letting his fingers comb through her long hair.

Mori stopped as he felt something pricked at his senses. As he started to slowly scan the area for danger, he noticed a group of soldiers entering the clearing. The soldiers were dressed in black tactical gear and heavily armed. They were pointing their weapons towards the two as they slowly approached. Mori realized that they were surrounded and they weren't being overly friendly.

"Target has been found. I repeat, Target has been found and is being held by a suspicious individual" one of the soldiers said while talking into his mouthpiece.

Another soldier had grabbed onto Sere's arm in an attempt to pull her from Mori. His eyes narrowed and something inside of him boiled in rage at the thought of Sere being taken from him again. He didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew he had punched the soldier in the face, breaking his visor and sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"The suspect is resisting, prepare to fire a warning -" the solider said before being sent flying in the air by Mori, to join his comrade. He sunk into a defensive stance as he moved to disarm another one of the soldiers. He heard a series of grunts from behind him, as he turned around he saw Sere move through the others with a series of kicks and throws, knocking them down.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to check Sere, making sure he wasn't hurt from fighting the soldiers.

"I'm fine" she said holding up her hands, unaware that her knuckles on one hand were bruised and slightly bleeding.

"Your hand doesn't look fine to me" he said as he gently took hold of her injured hand. "Let me see it," he said as he carefully inspected his injured hand, feeling him tense up slightly before finally relaxing. He smirked as he thought of something that sometimes worked with Mitsukuni.

"What are you-" Sere's question abruptly stopped as Mori placed a soft kiss on her bruised knuckles. He looked down at the smaller male, smirking as he saw the blush staining his cheeks.

"You're blushing" he said smirking at Sere, before placing another kiss on his bruised knuckles.

"So?" she said as she turned her head and huffed.

"..." A low deep rumble came from his chest as he chuckled at Sere in amusement. He felt a playful light slap on his arm; he looked down at the still blushing teen.

"Idiot" she muttered under her breath as he laughed a little louder. Mori found the whole thing funny but very happy that Sere was ok.

* * *

The others found them standing among a pile of beaten and knocked out soldiers. The twins were poking at a couple of the unconscious men. Glancing over towards the group, Sere spotted Mori standing over by Honey. She watched as the smaller teen grab Mori's wrist and pull him down to his eye level so he could reach his forehead. "Takashi, you did an amazing job of protecting Sere-chan" he said as he patted his cousin on the head.

She gave a small smile as she watched Honey praise Mori for taking care of her. She gently rubbed the back of her injured hand where he had put a soft kiss. _Maybe Mina was right_ she thought. _Maybe I should tell him I'm a girl and see where it goes._ She lightly shook her head _No, let's see if he can figure it out on his own._

"Hey, maybe next time we could go to the beach" she heard Hikaru ask.

"The beach would be nice" Kaoru agreed walking back towards the main area of the park

"You idiots," Tamaki spoke up "Haruhi wouldn't like going to the beach.

"Actually, I would like to go to the beach," she confessed, causing them to turn around and look at her. "I may not like water parks, but I do like the ocean. Going to the beach would be fun" she said with a smile.

"Alright then," Tamaki said agreeing with her. "Next time we'll go to the beach" he said placing his hand under his chin.

"Are we all going to the beach, Tama-chan?" Honey chirped as he rode on Mori's shoulders. "That will be fun don't you think Takashi?" he asked his cousin.

"Yeah" he said looking at Mitsukuni as he gently set his cousin down. Mitsukuni giggled before skipping off to go change in the changing room.

Sere slowly strolled over towards the quiet man. Once she reached him, Mori looked down at her and gave a quiet hum. She reached up to grab his wrist in the same way Honey had earlier, bring him down to her eye level. This caught him off guard and he blinked in surprise. A smirk appeared on her face as she gently cupped his cheek, letting her thumb gently brush against the corner of his mouth. A blush appeared across his nose as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Thank you for looking after me" she softly whispered to him before letting go of his wrist.

He slowly stood up and as he looked down at him, Mori smiled softly at Sere. "You're welcome" he said as he ruffled Sere's bangs. Sere closed his eyes and softly sighed as he relaxed under Mori's touch.

"Hey Sere?" The twins called out to here after they had changed. "How did you get out of the pool? We thought you couldn't swim? they asked.

"Couldn't swim?" she repeated back to them. "What gave you that idea?"she asked raising an eyebrow towards them. "I can swim just fine. I said that I _don't_ swim not that I _can't_ swim."

The area got quiet as the rest of the group turned towards Mori, who gave a nervous laugh and just shrugged.

* * *

There we go, something to tide you over for a bit. More to come - I'm hoping to have another one out before Christmas. ^^;; depending on work and the getting ready for the holidays.

Thank you again for the kind reviews. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. Mostly for my entertainment ^^

* * *

Chapter 7

In a side courtyard filled with planter boxes of flowers and sweet smelling herbs, Sere slowly stretched her arms, trying to work out stiff muscles and feeling another bruise forming on her shoulder from Nephrite. She walked towards a waist high fountain while Jadeite was beating- er... training Mina just inside the door of the arena. Around the fountain were various sweet smelling flowering herbs and a couple of low benches. She pulled a few sprigs of rosemary and tossed them into the water before dunking her head to her shoulders into the cold water. As she pulled her head out of the cold water, she flipped her head back to toss off the extra water and let her water soaked braid flop down her leather clad back. At that moment she heard a shy voice ask "Excuse me, Sere?"

She turned around to see a shy blonde girl fidgeting with the ends of her hair and nervously nibbling on her lower lip. She raised a silver eyebrow at the girl "Yes?" she asked trying to remember the girl's name. "Did you need something?"

"I.. I just wanted to tell you how much I..I love you." she exclaimed turning a bright red color as she started to fidget. "I. I admire your strength and compassion. You're very handsome. I find... I find I have deep feelings of love for you."

Sere just looked at her stunned. _What the hell?_ she thought. _Where is this going?_

"I love you and hope you can return those feelings" she confessed again as she turned a deeper shade of crimson while waiting nervously for Sere's answer.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I am not able to return your feelings" mumbled Sere not looking at the girl. She managed to step around the love struck blonde and fled back inside to the arena leaving the girl there to stare longingly after her. Hearts fluttering in the wind as she softly cooed about cold, silver haired man.

* * *

Mori had just stepped out of the dojo next to the arena to take a break. Towel wrapped around his neck as he was enjoying the slight breeze that brought a faint hint of vanilla. Following the faint scent, he stepped over by one of the columns just as Sere had walked towards the waist high fountain across the way. He was admiring the graceful way Sere was walking and as he picked a few of the herbs to put into the fountain. "Sere," he softly whispered, smiling as he watched him dunk his head into the fountain. He was enjoying the way the water droplets clung to Sere's face as the teen flipped his head causing a small wave of water to spray as his braid fell along his back.

Then he spotted the pretty little blonde waiting to speak to Sere. Mori hid slightly behind the column, as the blonde girl confessed her love for Sere. He knew it was wrong to listen in on a private moment, he should have turned but he couldn't. He heard the girl confess her love for Sere; he saw the look on Sere's face of sadness and heard him gently reject the girl. _Why is he so sad? He looked... broken_ he thought watching him retreat back into arena. He looked over at the girl, expecting tears of rejection. Instead she was standing there unaffected by the rejection, hearts fluttering around her, muttering about how cold he was. _Strange, strange girl_

* * *

Sere grumbled as she strode back out to the side courtyard, this time she had pulled her braid out of its tie. She was combing her fingers through the sweat soaked hair, trying to ignore the trail of blood slowly trickling down her cheek. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she berated herself, as she headed back towards the fountain. Just as she was about to touch the rim of the fountain and infuse it with some healing power, she heard a small cough. _Gods now what?_ she thought, _Please don't be another girl_ as she turned around to find Mori sitting at one of the benches. He stood up and walked towards her, his eyes focusing on the blood trickling down her cheek. He frowned as he gently reached out to cup her chin. "What happened?" he asked quietly as he started to examine her cheek.

Unconsciously she leaned into his hand, enjoying the warmth. "I didn't move fast enough to block an attack." she explained as a very faint blush highlighted her cheeks. "I'll be fine, once I get cleaned up. It's just a small scratch" she said as she touched his hand, letting her fingers brush his. "Besides, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Club starts soon, I thought you might want to walk with Mitsukuni and I" Mori answered, letting Sere remove his hand from his chin. He then realized, Sere hadn't let go of his hand. Sere was holding it while his thumb lightly rubbed along the back of Mori's hand. He gave a gentle squeeze and a small smile appeared as he got an answering squeeze from Sere.

"Give me a moment to clean up," Sere answered, letting go of his hand. "I'll be right back" as he walked back into the arena to clean up and change.

* * *

Sere entered the Host Club just as the Twins and Honey were having a discussion about the various pros and cons of swimsuits for Haruhi. She walked over to one of the chairs that overlooked the room covered in swimsuits. She had just gotten comfortable when a she felt a warm hand gently touching her cheek. She looked up at Mori as he was checking her injured cheek from training. She leaned into his hand before saying, "I told you it would be fine." He frown just a little as he couldn't see a mark from the injury. She reached up to pat his hand, "Really, I'm ok" she reassured him, "it was just a small scratch from Neph's gauntlet."

"Sere!" a voice cried from the doorway as a beautiful blonde girl sauntered in. She was wearing a white button down shirt tucked into a mid-thigh black mini skirt. Over that she wore a black and silver blazer, at her neck was a skinny black tie with a silver crescent moon with a small golden symbol in the middle of the crescent moon. Comfortable flats and her hair had a red ribbon to complete her look.

Sere let go of Mori's hand and stood up to greet the newcomer. "Mina?" she asked, "what are you doing here?"

"You left before giving Kunzite an answer about the Masquerade." she huffed as she walked over towards Sere.

"I told him to cancel the Masquerade." Sere deadpanned.

"What?! Oh no you don't." Mina countered. "You canceled the one for last year. There will be one this year." she pointed her finger dangerously closely at Sere's face.

Sere sighed in defeat "Fine. Was there a particular theme you wanted?"

About this time, the hosts had gathered around the two figures. "Uh Sere, who is this girl?" asked Hikaru looking at the blonde girl.

"And why does she look like a blonde... you" Kaoru finished asking.

 _You are so dead Mina_ she said to her mentally _._ Pointing to the blonde doppelganger, Sere said resignedly, "This is my cousin Mina. She is staying with me for the time being."

Mina then piped up "I was thinking either Angels and Demons or perhaps Vampires and Hunters."

Sighing yet again, she resignedly said, "I'm not getting out of this am I?" Watching Mina as she flashed a V for victory, Sere finally said "Fine, go with Vampires and Hunters this year. Tell Kunzite we can use the laser tags in specific areas for selected targets." Moving closer to her cousin she asked. "What will I be dressing as?"

Mina laughed as Sere pulled a sour face, "It's a secret. You'll just have to wait and find out."

Sere rolled her eyes at her cousin, "And where did you want to have it this year?" she asked fearing the answer.

Mina smirked as she replied "I was thinking either the Chateau, the Court, or ..." she grinned evilly "perhaps the Crystal Tower." At Sere's stony expression Mina said "Okay maybe not the Tower after all." She gave a hopeful look as she continued "But I was thinking either at the Court or at the Chateau. The Chateau would be perfect with the mazes and would require less in construction than the Court would."

Sighing, Sere rubbed her temples, "Let me think about it. I... I wouldn't mind spending time out there again, but yeah let me think on it," she said.

* * *

 _This seems horribly familiar_ she thought. _Sand? Check. Water? Check. Evil, nasty, orange orb of death? Check_. "I'm getting a sense of déjà vue." she grumbled from under a shade umbrella at the twins. Like Haruhi, she was dressed in a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a pull over hoodie to help disguise her along with her glamour. She was watching Mina play volleyball with the twins and a couple of their guests. Apparently this trip to the beach turned out to be a "working" vacation, an all inclusive but with a select group of ladies that had been invited along. Mina was part of the agreement with Nephrite so Sere and Haruhi could go.

"Don't be that way Sere" said the twins as they came over to sit by her.

"This is nothing like the water park" said Hikaru.

"No it's nothing like the water park," she said darkly. "This time we have a pack of squealing loud girls with us." she grumbled.

"Yeah, be grateful that he didn't bring your fan club" agreed Kaoru.

"It's not like you have to stay with the ladies while we're here" Hikaru commented before he and his brother went back to the volleyball game.

"Hmm good point" she muttered. She then noticed Honey and Mori doing simple stretches with a couple of their guests. _Hmm just need to find somewhere more quiet_ she thought as she started to wander away from the group. She scanned the area and seeing what she was looking for, slowly started to walk away from the group, slowly drifting out of sight and out of mind of the group. All but one,the tallest member of the group paused in his stretching and looked around, noticing a certain silver haired member was missing.

* * *

As Honey and Mori were stretching along with a couple of their guests, Mori would pause every now and then to look for familiar dark blue eyes and silver hair. He soon noticed that Sere wasn't anywhere near the beach area, He recalled seeing him wander off towards the end of the beach. He frowned slightly, thinking it had been at least an hour since he had seen Sere. While he knew that the Sere could take care of himself, he was starting to grow concerned with Sere's absence.

"You should go look for him" Mitsukuni's cheery voice chirped up at him. He paused his stretching to look down at Mitsukuni, who smiled up at him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" he reassured Takashi with a brighter smile "Go find him Takashi".

"..." he nodded in understanding before walking away from their group, in search of Sere.

As Takashi walked away, Mitsukuni's smile fell to a crooked half smile as his eyes took on a a more serious but softer look. _I wonder how long before he realizes how different he is when it comes to Sere-chan or how much he cares about him,_ he thought, before his normal childish grin took over. He redoubled his efforts to distract the ladies so they wouldn't notice that Takashi had left.

* * *

As Mori wandered down the beach, he vaguely recalled Sere heading towards the rocky part of the beach. Soon the sounds of talking and laughter from the others slowly began to fade away the further he walked, leaving only the sounds of the waves crashing on beach. He soon heard sounds of short shouts the closer he got towards the rocks. As he made his way around a small outcropping, he spotted Sere down by the shoreline as he was going through different movements of attack. _His form is perfect_ Mori thought walking towards Sere as he watched the smaller teen move. As he got closer, his eyes widened as he watched Sere brought up his hands in front of him, cup his hands a few inches apart while concentrating. A small bluish white orb formed in between his hands, before he launched it at the waves and away from the beach.

"You know, it's rude to spy on people" Sere commented drily as she lookd over her shoulder at Mori, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Training?" he asked as he closed the distance between them.

"I thought it would be a good idea and would keep me out of trouble with Mina," she said. "Why? Were you worried about me?" she asked with a laugh as Mori just hummed at her.

"What was that move?" he asked attempting to change the subject and to find out more about Sere.

"Something not a lot of people can do" she said not really answering his question. She sighed before running her hand through her hair. _Really should have braided it, it's going to be tangled later_ she thought.

 _He didn't answer my question-_ he thought, suddenly blushing as his hand was grabbed by Sere.

"Come on" he said, as he gently grabbed Mori's hand, pulling him closer to the water. "Spar with me?" he asked seeming excited at the thought. "I won't take no for an answer".

He gave a soft hum in reply, not bothering to argue with him. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked down, noticing Sere's pale hand was still holding onto his larger hand.

* * *

Sere dodged an incoming blow, dodging and weaving trying to find an opening to exploit against Mori. _He's a really good hand to hand fighter_ she noted; _I'm having a lot of fun with him._ Her eyes widened as his foot came into her side view. She moved backwards, slightly stumbling in the surf as she dodged his kick. Mori smirked as she slightly stumbled and followed up with punch attack. Her eyes widened, _Crap crap can't let that connect or he'll notice_ she thought. On instinct, she let his fist connect with her open palm. As she pivoted around his arm, she grabbed his wrist using his momentum to throw the larger man to the wet sand. As his body hit the sandy ground, it sent up small chunks of wet sand and splashes of water. As Mori lay there with a very confused look on his face, Sere slowly let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. As she looked down at him with his dazed and confused look, she started to softly chuckle. He blinked a few times at her, as her chuckles soon turned into gales of laughter.

Mori smiled up at the laughing teen before sending a splash of water towards him. He watched as Sere danced out of the way of the water still laughing. _I like the sound of his laugh. He needs to laugh more_ he thought turning his blushing face as he got to his feet.

"Don't be that way, Takashi. I think your fighting is excellent" she said as she reached over to pat him on the arm. She stifled another chuckle as she remembered his dazed look. "That was the most fun I have had in a very long time." she admitted.

"I had fun too" he quietly said as he ruffled her bangs and then let his fingers run through her hair, trying to comb some of the tangles out.

"We should do it more often" she suggested feeling her face heat up a little, feeling his fingers comb through her hair.

"..." his face darkened a little more as he turned his head."Yeah" he answered nodding, as Mori continued to comb his fingers through Sere's silver hair. Mori could feel himself blushing more as he softly muttered under his breath "So cute." _Why do I think of those things when he's around?_

* * *

When Sere and Mori returned to the others, she found Honey sitting by the shoreline with a bucket filled with shellfish. He happily waved his small shovel towards her and asked "Sere-chan want to join me?"

"No thanks" she said waving him off.

"Haru-chan" he called out to Haruhi as she headed towards him. "Want to go hellfish shunting with me?" he cutely asked the female host.

"I think you mean shellfish hunting" Haruhi said dryly. "I don't think it's that kind of a beach-" she started to say before catching sight of his bucket filled to the brim with shellfish. She softly groaned as she looked down at the beach by her feet. The surrounding area was covered with assorted shellfish and crabs. "What the hell? No way" she shouted in shock.

"That is rather odd", Sere commented on all the crabs and assorted other shellfish on the beach.

"Hmm" Mori's hum from above her caused her to look up at the rocks where he was standing, peering over the edge of the rocks. She raised a silver eyebrow at him. Mori turned his body just enough to hold out his hand for Sere, he motioned with his head to come up with him. She looked at his hand and then back up at him, shrugged and let herself be pulled up. She brushed lightly against his chest as she peered over the edge of the rocks to see what had caught his interest. Mori felt his face start to heat up again from the slight contact. On the other side of the rocks, was a large black armored truck. A double row of very familiar black body armored police force was unloading buckets upon buckets of shellfish and live crabs. At the head of the row, Kyoya was standing there with his clipboard making more notes.

"Ah, Mori-senpai, Sere" he called out to them. "My family's police force stopped by." he explained, "They wanted to make up for their mistake on attacking you the other day at the water park."

"I guess that's alright" she said looking back down at Honey and Haruhi as they enjoyed collecting the shellfish. Haruhi was giddy with the thought of all the cooked crab and shellfish sidedishes they were collecting.

"..." Kyoya smirked up at her as he continued to scribble on his clipboard.

With that, Sere hopped down from the rock and landed next to Tamaki, who was enjoying watching Haruhi as she collected the various shellfish and crabs on the beach. Mori soon joined her, his towering form standing closely behind her.

As Haruhi shouted towards the other hosts about how dinner was going to be awesome and that it was a major haul, Tamaki strolled over to her with a large crab in his hand. "Haruhi," he asked slyly, "Isn't this crab crab-ticating?"

Sere felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the really bad pun. Before she could put her palm on her forehead, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder from the taller host behind her. She sighed softly as she started to relax as Mori gave a soft chuckle.

"A Centipede!" the horrified screams of the few girls standing by Haruhi and Tamaki. There was a black bug that had crawled along the crab he was holding, that had caused the loud shrieks. Sere watched as Haruhi picked the bug up off of the crab and walk over to the rocks. She threw the bug over the wall and walked back to the group.

Sere watched as the twins plotted with Tamaki to find out what Haruhi was afraid of. It got more interesting as Kyoya offered up pictures of Haruhi from middle school. Three pictures in total were offered up. One of Haruhi in a cute dress, one of her in a gym outfit and another one of her in school uniform. Sere chuckled as she watched Kyoya tease Tamaki with the pictures before putting them away. _This will be interesting_ she thought as the Hosts turned this into a competition.

"Where did you get those pictures Kyoya? Sere asked. _I wonder how was he able to get those pictures of Haruhi_

"Let's just say I have connections" he answered cryptically. "Is that worry I hear Sere? Afraid I might find out a deep, dark secret?" he teased as he moved closer to her.

She laughed as she reached up to pat his cheek. "Good luck with that" she smirked watching the older teen blush at the contact. "You won't find anything" she promised as she walked away from the group.

* * *

Sere was walking down the dark, damp cave along with the twins, Haruhi and a couple of their guests. It was the twins' idea and she didn't mind being dragged along.

"This place is the most haunted spot in Okinawa. Even the locals don't come out here" Hikaru said in a low and deep voice.

"They say, that you can only find this cave at low tide." Kaoru said following his brother's lead in trying to keep the mood spooky. "Supposedly, many people have died down here from drowning..." he confessed causing two of the girls to jump. "And their souls still linger" his voice slowly fading in the dark. "Souls taking revenge on those foolish to come down."

"Look!" Hikaru said pointing to something beside Haruhi.

The two girls gave a large shriek as they clung to each other as a large figure in a dark cloak jumped out from the rocks. Suddenly a bony hand fell onto Haruhi's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked confusedly looking at her shoulder. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked slightly disappointed he didn't scare her. "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts" he said while he softly shook the puppet hand.

"But I've never seen a real one..." she stated matter of factually as they headed out of the cave.

Haruhi 1 Fear of Ghosts 0

* * *

Sere stood with Honey inside the huge truck the private police force brought with them. Honey waved his arm at Haruhi. "Haru-chan, can you come over here?" Honey said in his bubbly bright voice.

"What the heck" Haruhi said as she arrived at the truck. "Are you sure it's safe to drive this truck on the beach? She looked the truck over thinking the weight of the truck would get it stuck on the beach.

"Well-" he spoke to the police standing below them, as Haruhi climbed up into the back of the truck. "We are ready, whenever you are private police people." he said with a smile. "Please lower the door."

"Sir, Yes Sir" they shouted as they closed the door to the truck.

Suddenly there was a loud clang throughout the truck as the door was sent crashing shut, shaking the truck as they were shrouded in darkness. Then everything turned still in the oppressive quietness. Sere took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she cleared her mind and welcomed the darkness. She focused on finding Honey in the dark as she could faintly make out his whimpers. _He's afraid of the closed in areas_ she thought as she found him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder letting him reach out and cling to her waist as he whimpered and cried out about the darkness closing in. While she distracted him with her presence, she used a bit of Uranus' wind to open the door, letting back in the sunlight. As she looked around at the people outside, she felt a slight tug on her shorts. Looking down at Honey, she ruffled his hair before hugging him close to comfort him.

"You saved me Sere-chan!" he said as tears started to form in relief.

"Shh, you're safe now" she reassured him as she stroked his hair.

Sere 1 Fear of Enclosed Darkness 0

* * *

Sere was relaxing in the shade at the base of a small rock formation, watching the sun as it started to set on the water. The cold stone felt nice as she dangled her feet in the incoming tide below. Her moment of quiet was interrupted by the sounds of a metal can clinking as it clattered down the rocks to land just beside her in the sand. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced upwards towards the top of the rock.

 _Looks like we have some uninvited guests_ she thought as she could hear Haruhi shouting at someone up on the cliff top. One of the girls came running down, spying Sere she cried "Help Sere, there's two drunks up there bothering us!"

"Go get the others" she said to the brunette. "Quickly, before someone gets hurt." she sent the girl on down to get the group.

"Weren't you listening?" Haruhi shouted at the two drunken men. She threw her bucket of urchins at one of the men. "Leave them alone!" she glared at the one man who had been hit with the spiny urchins. The two remaining girls were trapped by the other man.

"You little runt" growled the man as he reached out to grab Haruhi by the collar and raised her up into the air.

"Ughhnn" she gasped as she tried to free herself from his grip.

The drunken man dragged her over to the edge of the cliff, her legs kicking in the air trying to land a blow against her attacker. She glared defiantly, showing no fear even as he threatened to throw her off of the cliff. "Now don't act so tough, sissy boy" he laughed while holding her over the edge.

"I have an idea" he said with a sinister, dark grin. "How about you go for a dip?" he growled at her, still angry about the urchins stuck on his shoulders. "Hope you can swim" he said nastily as he lifted her up and threw her off of the cliff.

As she fell, there was a streak of silver as Sere raced past the drunken bullies and launched herself after Haruhi. She could hear Tamaki cry out as they both fell towards the water below. _Come on faster, faster I can almost.. got her!_ Sere was able to grab Haruhi's arm and pull her close as she then maneuvered her body under Haruhi's to take the brunt of the impact with the water.

As they surfaced, Sere asked while treading water "Are you able to swim back to shore?"

"No," Haruhi answered trying to keep her head above water. "That's further than I can swim."

"This is what I want you to do" she explained. "I want you to roll onto you back and float. I'll do the work of getting us to shore, k?"

"Ok," she replied. "Sere, I know this isn't the time for questions, but why are you dressed as a boy?" she asked as she let herself float onto her back.

"I'll tell you later, but for now it's our secret, k?" she said as she slipped an arm around Haruhi's chest and started to side swim towards shore.

When they arrived at the shore, they were surrounded by the hosts and Mina. As Sere helped Haruhi upright onto the beach, Tamaki grabbed her by her shoulders. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "You're not a martial artist like Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai. What made you confront them?" he confronted her angrily. "You're just a girl." he cut at her.

"I had to do something" she said defending herself from his verbal attack. "Look it doesn't matter that I'm a girl. I had to do something."

"Enough!" Sere cut in, removing Tamaki's hands from Haruhi. She glared at him, "You need to stop the sexist remarks right now, before I make you." She moved closer and stabbed at his chest with her finger "Would you rather those girls be harassed or worse, assaulted because Haruhi did nothing?" Tamaki had the grace to look away, his face red as he realized Sere was right.

Turning back onto Haruhi, "I'm proud you stood up for yourself and those girls." she said taking a towel from Mina and wrapping it around the shivering girl. "However, you do need to stop being so reckless. You made them worry and that's why Tamaki is angry with you." she softly said. "If you want, Mina and I can teach you how to defend yourself, so that the next time this happens, you won't make anyone worry."

"Oh Sere" her name was called in a calm singsong fashion from behind her.

Sere stood very still before slowly turning around to see a very calm Mina, with an angry aura, giving her an evil eye. She gave a slight gulp before bracing herself from her cousin. "Yes Mina-chan?"

Mina snagged a towel from Mori, before throwing it at her soaked cousin, "Sparring later tonight as you scared the crap out of me. You do not get choice of weapons. In fact" she said with an evil smile, "It will be with your least favorite. Now let's get both of you back to the beach house and into dry clothes."

Sighing Sere let the others go ahead of her while she finished draping the towel around her shoulders. As soon as Sere was finished, she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her shoulders. "Takashi?" she questioned slightly leaning back against him.

"I'm glad you're safe" he quietly said close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "She's right, you did worry us."

* * *

Mori was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for the stock pot; while Honey was putting water on to boil for the crabs. The beach house they were staying at did not have staff available to do the cooking, Mori didn't mind as he liked to cook.

"What's this?" Sere asked as she entered the kitchen with Mina. Mori looked up from his task, a slight blush starting to form as he thought about Sere watching him cook. She walked over towards Honey, "Here, you need to season the water before putting the shellfish in." she said as she grabbed an apron.

"Mina, can you grab spices from the cupboard and then help Honey with melting the butter?" she directed Mina as she tied the apron around her and worked to pull her hair back. Adding in the spices and a couple of lemons to the now boiling water, she stirred the pot before adding the crabs and the other shellfish into it.

Honey asked "You know how to cook Sere-chan?"

"Mhm" she hummed happily as Mina helped Honey to melt the butter.

Mori watched as Sere seemed so focused on cooking. He couldn't help himself as he stared at the back of his neck. As Sere hummed while cooking, his eyes were drawn to the newly exposed skin. He noticed that he seemed happy to be cooking and with his hair up in that particular way, he almost looked like a girl _No way,_ he thought, _not possible_ shaking his head clear.

* * *

Sere was helping Honey to set the table for dinner. As she put down the last plate down on the table, Honey asked Mori to go get Haruhi and the rest for dinner.

"Sere?!" Tamaki asked as he looked at the feast laid out on the table on the table. "Did you make all of this?"

She looked at the crabs and at the various shellfish dishes, "Honey, Takashi, Mina, and I made it. Why?"

"I didn't know you could cook" Tamaki said as he inhaled the delicious aromas coming up from the table.

Sere opted to ignore Tamaki and his inane chatter. She gave Minako a deadpanned stare before Sere spotted Mori and Haruhi entering into the dining room. "Haruhi" she called out. "You look lovely," she complimented.

"Whoa, where did you get the dress?" asked the twins.

"My dad must have re-packed my bag. He's always trying to get me to wear frilly dresses." she explained.

"That's awesome!" the twins exclaimed "Way to go dad!" they said as they both gave thumbs up.

At the table, Sere was sitting in between Mori and Honey with Mina on the other side of Honey. Across from them was Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya and the twins. Sere had just picked up a crab leg and was ready to break into it, when she noticed it was really quiet. _Eh?_ she thought.

"Sere!" exclaimed Tamaki in sparkling joy, tears forming in his eyes.

She looked at him questioningly.

"This is the best crab we've ever had" the twins exclaimed as they dug into the crab.

"Uhm" she started, "Mina, Takashi, and Honey helped in the kitchen."

"Have you tried the clams?" asked Kyoya, popping open another cheese stuffed clam shell.

"Is that uni over there?" asked Haruhi as she reached for the sea urchins that were artistically displayed on a bed of crushed ice.

Sere smiled watching everyone eat the seafood. _Nice isn't it_ said Mina mentally. _I'm glad you got those lessons in, it's really good Sere_

She nodded to her cousin as they all continued to eat the large seafood feast.

* * *

After dinner, Mina and Sere headed to a side conservatory leaving the rest of the Host members to relax in a large sitting room. They had opened up the drapes to let in what little moonlight was showing from behind the clouds. _Looks like a storm is coming_ Mina thought, _I hope it's just rain and not thunder._

As Sere stretched, she took in the size of the room. _We should be able to move about without causing any damage_. Mina? Should I put Silence Wall up or not? Sere asked as she continued to move furniture out of the way.

"No, it would make them suspicious." Mina answered. "Besides, if the Silence Wall is up, your giant can't watch you battle" she teased.

"Mina!" Sere said slightly blushing, "He's not my anything. Besides, he still thinks I'm a guy" she countered as she looked away from her cousin.

Mina just laughed as she watched her cousin turn crimson. She then grinned evilly, "For the worry you caused me, dual daggers for you, dual swords, for me"

"Fine" Sere grumbled back as she grabbed the practice daggers from Mina's bag. Mina grabbed two practice swords from her bag. Once they had limbered up they started in with their dance.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Mina or Sere? Haruhi asked the group.

"I believe they're in the side conservatory." said Kyoya. "Mina said something about sparring with Sere as a form of punishment." he continued.

"We could go watch them" chirped up Honey. "I know Sere-chan is pretty good at fighting, but I haven't seen his cousin fight." he said.

"Men, we need to go to the conservatory!" Tamaki exclaimed as he thrust his arm up into the air.

As the hosts followed Kyoya to the conservatory, they were lowly talking and chatting amongst themselves. Honey was bouncing as he was very excited to see the two of them spar. He wondered how well Mi-chan would hold up against Sere-chan. As they entered into the room, they could hear the two talking while they were sparring. Sere had one dagger acting as a shield to block Mina's strikes, the other she was using offensively against Mina.

"...but I want the old Sere back" they could hear Mina say while dodging a blow from one of the daggers.

"Why would you want that lazy, whiny crybaby back?" Sere asked. "This Sere is better, everything they wanted -" she said.

Mina sighed as she brought both swords down in an overhead arc, only to be blocked by Sere's dual daggers in an X shape. "I miss the old Sere, the one who loved life to its fullest, the one who believed lo-"

"Don't" Sere slowly growled out blocking another strike. "I loved **him** , Mina." she spat out as Sere lunged towards Mina. "In the end, **He** betrayed me, Mina, along with three of my best friends." she snarled as she batted aside the one sword and blocked the other.

"He?" squeaked Tamaki as the two fighters realized they weren't alone.

"Loved him?" echoed the twins realizing just what Sere had said.

In the background, Sere glared at Mina, before sending her reeling sideways with kick to the ribs. Stalking towards the door, as she passed the stunned group she turned to look at them over her shoulder. "Did you really believe that someone like me is incapable of caring for someone?" Sere asked mournfully over her shoulder. Sighing as she gathered up what dignity she felt she had left, "Mina, I'm heading to my room. I'll see you in the morning." Sere said, heading through the door and back towards her room.

Mori looked down at the ground for a moment in concern, his face slightly flushed at what Sere had revealed to the group. His concern soon turned to worry as he recalled the look on his face before he left. Mori silently slipped from the room to check on his friend, the mournful look on Sere's face as he left made Mori's chest tighten.

* * *

As Sere entered her room, she gave the door a light push to close it before heading towards the French doors that would open out to the balcony. Not realizing that the push wasn't enough to close it, the door instead of closing, was left slightly ajar. She dropped one of the practice daggers on the small couch as she approached the French doors. _I had hoped to see the full moon tonight but it looks like it's going to rain_ she thought as she spun the practice dagger lost in her thoughts.

Mori walked quietly down the darkened corridor, he stopped at the room he was looking for. He went to discretely knock on the door but noticed it was open. Curiosity got the better of him as he peered into the room from the doorway and saw Sere had opened up the balcony doors. His eyes widened as his heart dropped into his stomach as he noticed Sere still had one of the daggers and was playing with it while deep in thought, like he was contemplating something bad.. _What is he-? I have to stop him_ he thought frantically. "No!" as he came through the door, catching Sere off guard with his outburst. His long strides brought instantly to Sere's side, firmly grasping his wrist causing him to drop the dagger to the floor.

"...?" Sere looked at him questioningly.

"You can't..." Mori started to say, his blood freezing at the thought of Sere taking his life over the rejection of someone else. His heart started to pound painfully against his chest as he stared deeply into Sere's dark blue eyes trying to convey his feelings for the smaller teen. Mori was still holding onto Sere's wrist as he couldn't find the right words to express his thoughts, thoughts that were racing with emotions of sorrow, fear, worry. Mori just didn't know what to do if he lost a friend like Sere. He was smart, brave, kind, strong... Mori gently cupped Sere's cheek as he continued to stare into Sere's eyes. _Has his eyes always had those flecks of silver?_ Mori wondered _I could look at them forever_. Letting his thumb gently caress along Sere's cheek, his expression started to soften as Mori thought of all the wonderful things about the silver haired young man in front of him. _If it were me, I wouldn't betray him_ Mori thought. He faintly heard his name as his eyes shifted downward to Sere's soft looking lips. Mori let his thumb slowly slide down to gently brush against the pale, soft lips. He then slowly lowered himself closer, letting his eyes slowly drift shut...

"Takashi?" Sere's question caused Mori's eyes to snap open as he realized what he was about to do.

Before Mori could say anything, there was a bright flash of lightening and loud crash of thunder outside the window. Suddenly, he felt Sere lurch up against him as Sere's blue eyes widened in fear. _What? He's afraid of thunder?_ Mori thought as he let go of Sere's wrist and wrapped his arms around the shivering male. Mori could feel Sere quake against his chest with each rumble and crash of thunder. He softly whispered soothing words into Sere's ear as he ran his fingers through the long silver locks. He scooped up the terrified teen and took him over to the bed. Gently, Mori laid him down on the bed, before going back to the windows and closing all the curtains to help block the sight of the lightening.

Mori went back to the bed and settled down next to Sere before drawing the shaking teen to rest against him. Still whispering soothing words he let his fingers comb through the long, soft silver locks, he noticed that it seem to help comfort and soothe him.

"Takashi? Sere asked shakily. "Please stay, at least... at least until I fall asleep?" she quietly requested as she tried to stop shaking from her fear.

"Mhmm" Mori answered. _So like Mitsukuni to hide a fear, and not want anyone to know._ Mori thought as he continued to run his fingers through Sere's hair, distracting him from the sounds of the thunder. It gave him some time to think about what almost happened. _I was going to kiss him. A guy of all things, I wanted to kiss my friend_ he thought as he felt his chest tighten at calling Sere a friend. His thoughts were very confused _, No, Sere's more than a friend. I meant what I said; if it had been me I wouldn't have betrayed or hurt him._ He could feel his face turning crimson as Sere's hand rest against chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep as the storm continued to rage outside. _I...I care about you and I will keep you safe_ he thought feeling his face turn darker as he held the sleeping teen.

* * *

"Sere?" asked a worried Mina as she walked into the room. Instead of finding her cousin hiding from the storm that finally finished, she found Mori holding her sleeping cousin. He looked at Mina with a slight blush and held up a finger to his lips. "He's sleeping" he said softly.

 _Sere you idiot, he does too care about you and now I'm going to help him win you over_ she gleefully thought, schooling her face to a calm visage, she quietly asked "Has he been asleep long?"

"He fell asleep a little while ago." He replied softly as not to wake Sere.

Mina looked at him speculatively as he gently stroked Sere's hair. Noting to herself _that has to be the most peaceful I have seen her in a very long time. That is what she needs, someone who will put her first for a change and love her for herself_.

"If you want, you can stay with him" she suggested watching him turn a darker shade of crimson. "Or you can head back to your room" she said softly, not wanting to wake up Sere. Mina struggled to keep from laughing as Mori attempted to remove Sere's hand from his shirt. He looked helplessly at Mina as if to say _now what?_

Stifling her giggles she quietly said "Hopefully that's not your favorite shirt. I would suggest leaving it here if you can get out of it." She moved over to one of Sere's bags and pulled out a dark blue shirt. _I'll just make this big enough to fit him so he doesn't leave shirtless_ she thought sending a little bit of magic to make the shirt large enough to fit the taller man. She went back to where Mori was beside the bed, his shirt had been left behind with Sere, who was snuggled against it like a stuffed toy. Mina handed Mori the now modified shirt with a knowing smirk. As he put the shirt on, she quietly walked him to the door and said "I can return your shirt in the morning."

Feeling his face heat up again "Let him keep it, if it helps him to sleep" he said quietly.

* * *

Sere yawned as she sat beside Mori in the car on the way home. "Trouble sleeping?" Mori asked _he was out like a light when I left him._

"I slept ok but kept waking up" she said as her eyelids drooped heavily. _I had a hard time staying asleep after you left_ She yawned again. Sitting next to Mori, with his calming presence was making her start to doze off. She leaned against his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "Wake...me up" she sleepily mumbled, turning just slightly towards him "when we get.." she trailed off falling asleep.

Mori looked down at Sere, noticing he had falling asleep against him. Mori wanted to move his arm so that he was sleeping against his chest like last night, but chose not to as there were others in the limo. _I want to hold him close like last night_ he thought before being slightly startled at something against his thigh. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down, he saw it was Sere's hand resting against his thigh. A line of pink went across his nose as he reached down to cover Sere's pale hand with his own. Blushing a little darker, he turned his head to watch the scenery pass by. _This will do, for now_ he thought.

* * *

And there you go. Thank you all again who've reviewed. I'm working on the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. Mostly for my entertainment ^^

* * *

Chapter 8

The faint sound of writing was heard in the small room. Sitting Indian style at the low table with several books, Sere was writing out her part of a history project that was due on Tuesday.

"I'm only giving you a peek" she heard a familiar voice, slightly muffed by the locked front door.

 _That must be Haruhi,_ she thought. _I'm starving and I can give her that cooking lesson like we planned_ smiling at the thought of making some lunch for the two of them.

"Only three seconds and then you have to leave-"

"But I brought you a gift, Haru-chan" said a very familiar cute voice, causing Sere to listen in curiosity, "I brought cake, strawberry and chocolate!"

 _Eh? What are they doing here?_ , Sere thought as she stopped writing and started to gathered up the books.

"Well, I guess..." she heard Haruhi uncertainty fade as she then said "I'll make some tea" as she gave into the temptation of Honey.

 _If I can do this quietly and quickly -_ she carefully peeked out. She slipped the books and her book bag into her subspace pocket before heading out to make her entrance.

Mori watched from the back of the group as the door opened into Haruhi's home. At first glance, it appeared to be a little short for his height but he followed the rest of the hosts into the apartment. From the entryway, he could see the kitchen off to one side and to the other a doorway which presumably led to the bedrooms. Just out of his line of vision was the living room, which took up most of the area, it was separated by a shoji door. After a few quiet moments passed for them to absorb the small apartment, Kyoya spoke "Looks to be a wood built, standard two bedroom unit-"

"...?" Mori glanced up and his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar silver haired teen emerging from one of the bedrooms. As the others stared, Tamaki's jaw hit the floor in shock.

"Haruhi, finally you're back. I'm starved." Sere gave a tired yawn and ran his fingers through his loose hair as he approached Haruhi. "Ah, no" Sere said spying the Hosts. "Here I thought I had Haruhi to myself today" he gave a slight pout.

"What are you doing here?!" Tamaki squawked while pointing at Sere.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" the twins asked also shocked that Sere was with Haruhi.

"If you must know," he said while reaching out to Haruhi and wrapping his arms around her shoulder. He rested his chin lightly onto her head and said "I was enjoying some alone time with her."

"I knew it! You were doing lewd things to my daughter!" Tamaki shouted as he started to rant.

"Now I know what kind of things go through your head" Haruhi said as she glared dully at him.

Sere sighed, "I would never do such things to her" He smirked as he let his voice fade slightly. "That is for later tonight" he teased the blond with a smirk.

"What?!" Tamaki gasped as his face turned crimson from anger and his own perverted thoughts. "How dare you even think-" he started shouting at Sere before she grabbed his wrist and put him on the floor.

Sere laughed as he said "Down boy" still holding onto his wrist while using his foot to keep Tamaki in place.

Mori glanced at Sere as he continued to taunt Tamaki, a smile of amusement lit up his delicate features. He knew Sere said those words to tease Tamaki, but hearing him actually say it made his chest ache. Just the thought of Sere having feelings for someone else made Mori's heart hurt and his body tense. _How can I be jealous of Haruhi over Sere's possible affection?_ Mori thought questioning himself over that night at the beach house for the millionth time.

"Takashi?" Sere called his name, causing him to blink and look down at the teen. "You're here too?" Sere tilted her head towards him.

"Yeah" Mori said reaching out to ruffle his silver bangs. He then noticed everyone had removed their shoes so he bent down to remove his.

"Why does he have to be so mean to me?" whined Tamaki in the background as he walked into the living room, sniffling and wiping large tears from his eyes.

Sere smirked, rolling her eyes in his direction. He then walked into the living room followed by Mori, who was focused on the silver hair in front of him -

"Ow" Mori said as something smacked into his forehead causing him to flinch.

"Careful" said Kaoru, "That light fixture is hanging a little on the low side."

Mori winced as he started to rub his forehead, sitting down with the rest of the group in the living area around a low table. "...?" he paused as he felt a soft touch on his arm before being pulled down to stare into concerned dark blue eyes.

"Hmm" Sere gave a closer look at Mori's injury, gently brushing along Mori's forehead checking for damage. Delicate cool fingers gently probed along Mori's forehead, he could feel his face heating up at how close he was to Sere. The concern in his eyes was... touching. "Hmm I don't see a mark, you should be fine."

 _No don't take your hand away_ Mori thought trying not to frown at the loss of Sere's touch. _Stay_

"I'm going to make some tea" Haruhi said becoming irritated with the antics and comments of Tamaki and the twins in the background.

"Hey, how about you make this?" Hikaru said pulling out an orange bag of tea. "It's a black tea our father brought it back as a souvenir from Africa."

She took the bag of tea and said "Alright, this shouldn't take too long."

"It's best as a milk tea" he suggested to her.

"Hmm," as she turned to go prepare it. "When did I last buy milk?" Haruhi said to herself as she looked for milk in the fridge.

Mori watched in amusement as Tamaki pulled the twins into a huddle, whispering something about how they were treating Haruhi as if the poor girl couldn't make tea-

"I like your outfit" Sere compliment caused him to look down at him, only to have his face flush as he watched Sere examine his clothes. Sere reached out to touch his bare arm, trailing his fingers along Mori's skin to the edge of his vest. Mori felt his face blush a little darker as he attempted to control the shivers from his touch. He watched as the other teen played with his vest, before he reached down to Mori's knee, feeling the material of his pants. "It's different than what I normally see you in." she smiled up at him. "It looks very nice on you." she said as she removed her hand.

Mori glanced down, fully taking Sere in. He noticed how the dark blue long sleeve shirt hugged Sere's slender frame. It was slightly unbuttoned to show a black shirt underneath. The sleeves were long enough to half cover his slender hands. Sere was wearing long dark pants similar to what he wore in training, they appeared to be loose but Mori could still see his legs were toned from the long practices he did. Sere's feet had dark socks covering them. His hair was unbound as it trailed down his back.

"You look nice too" Mori said, noticing a light blush highlight Sere's cheeks.

"Thank you" Sere answered.

"Hmm" Mori hummed, slightly pleased that the blush was still there on Sere's face and the little bit of simple conversation.

"Okay, tea is ready" said Haruhi as she brought in a small tray with different cups of tea. "Sorry that the cups don't match"

"Here you go Haru-chan" Honey said as he pulled out his box of cakes and placed the slices on the table. "You can choose your cake first." he said as sparkles and flowers circled around him in happiness.

"Are you sure Honey-senpai?" she asked as he nodded at her. "Hmm, in that case" as she looked over the treats, "I'll take a strawberry piece."

Mori watched in amusement as everyone picked out their cake slice, before he took a one with several strawberries on it.

"Haruhi, you look so cute today" Sere said as she gently stroked Haruhi's hair.

"Thanks?" she said blushing lightly while nibbling on her cake.

Mori felt his chest ache as he watched Sere's expression soften. _He has always treated her with affection and kindness, why is this bothering me now? It's not like he's interested in her like that, right?_

"We should have said that" wailed Tamaki and the twins in the background. Sere stared at the three boys as they fidgeted around. _Are they making this a competition for her affections?_ Sere softly snorted at their silliness.

Mori scooped one of the many strawberries off of his piece of cake and placed it discretely on Sere's plate. "Takashi?" she questioned him wondering what he was doing.

"I know you like them" as he put another one next to the first one.

"..." Sere blushed before stopping him."I do like them" he said quietly "But I'd rather share them with you than you not have any."

"You're welcome" he said with a soft smile at Sere.

* * *

"Whew" Honey sighed happily "That cake whetted my appetite" he said smiling at Haruhi

"Isn't it about lunch time" asked Hikaru. _He was right_ , she thought _cake while tasty wasn't exactly filling._

"So, what's for lunch?" asked Tamaki and twins as they swayed happily at the thought of eating lunch with Haruhi.

"Will you stop acting so happy go lucky" Haruhi mumbled grumpily.

"We'll take care of it" Kyoya said standing up. "After all we did arrive unannounced." He started to reach for his pocket. "So we'll pay for lunch. Call your favorite restaurant and make an order."

"Thanks but no thanks. If I let you pay for it, I'll pay for it later" Haruhi answered darkly.

"Don't worry Haruhi," Kyoya said before being interrupted.

"I'll pay for lunch," Sere offered, causing Kyoya to look at him in surprise.

"You can afford to pay for lunch, even if we gorge ourselves?" he asked skeptically.

Sere rolled her eyes at him and said "Of course I can." She glanced over at Kyoya, "Though if you don't want me to pay for it, that's fine. I'll just take Haruhi out to dinner later." Sere smirked watching Tamaki squawk about him bribing Haruhi with dinner and gods know what else after.

"I want Haru-chan to make us something" chirped Honey, flowers sparkling around him cutely.

"I guess... I could make something." she said thoughtfully.

"I could help you" Sere offered.

"Yes! Those crabs at the beach were super tasty, Sere-chan." Honey cheered, remembering the dinner from the beach. "Think of all the tasty things he can make." as his mind thought of what tasty goodness Sere could make for them.

"Yeah" Mori nodded in agreement with Honey.

"I'll have to make another run to the store" said Haruhi.

"We want to go with you," Hikaru spoke up

"We want to see the commoner's supermarket" added Kaoru

"This could be a learning experience" muttered Kyoya reaching up to adjust his glasses with his fingers.

 _Why are they all here in the first place,_ Sere thought as she helped to herd them out the door so they could go to the store. _Wait, could it be, Tamaki wanted to see Haruhi but was afraid to come here by himself?_ Sere speculated while walking next to Mori, looking at him from the side of her eyes. _He looks nice in just about anything... I wonder-_ "Sere!" she heard her name called out in a cheerful voice, causing her to pause in her walking.

"..." she spotted someone walking up the stairs towards her, passing the group as she got closer to Sere."Ranka," she said smiling as she greeted the newcomer.

"You came to visit after all" she said as she placed her hands together smiling.

"Yeah needed to finish up the project for Tuesday" Sere said.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already? Ranka said. Her hurtful pout almost caused Sere to chuckle. "I just got here, we have to catch up" she said latching onto Sere's arm.

"It's ok, Ranka," she said, "I'll be right back. We're heading to the store to do a little shopping."

"Where's Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

"She hasn't left the apartment yet, but she is coming with."

"Then I'll go say hi before she heads out with you" said Ranka as she lightly patted Sere on the shoulder as she headed towards the apartment.

"Who was that?" Takashi asked as he stood behind Sere, close enough to enjoy the warm vanilla from Sere.

"That was Ranka" she answered Mori. "That was Haruhi's father"

"Father? But he… looks like a woman?" Mori asked.

"Mhm." she nodded. "Wait," she paused walking "Isn't Tamaki still in the apartment with Haruhi-" Her eyes widened at the thought, "Come on, this will be entertaining" she said grabbing Mori's hand pulling him back to the apartment.

* * *

Sere was right as they came back to the door of the apartment, they saw Tamaki go flying into the wall after Ranka had removed him from Haruhi. Sere smirked before teasing Tamaki, "You sly dog Tamaki, waiting until everyone left before putting the moves on Haruhi." _Really? Pouting in the closet, with mushrooms?_ Sere thought listening to the introductions and explanations from Ranka and the group. The hosts were back in the apartment sitting around the low table enjoying tea with Ranka. She was sitting between Honey and Mori, not realizing her hair was brushing against Mori's arm.

Mori was enjoying Sere's presence next to him, letting the other conversations go on in the background, as he basked in the scent of vanilla. He was surprised when Haruhi started talking angrily at her father about something.

"..Why didn't you tell me you were getting calls from Kyoya?" Haruhi had stood up angrily.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ranka whined, "You never tell me anything about school."

"And that makes ok to talk behind someone's back?" she retorted.

"Haruhi..." Ranka started, "The thing about you is ... that you're cute even when you're angry" he said as he floated towards his daughter, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Hearts fluttered around his head as he cuddled Haruhi. She sighed before pulling away. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the store to pick up things for lunch." She said grabbing her bag heading towards the door. She said over her shoulder "Sere is going with me, so you all stay here and behave."

* * *

Sere noticed the stalkers before they entered into the supermarket, _now why are they following us?_ Sere thought _I see Ranka and the rest of the pack._ Shrugging her shoulders she kept close to Haruhi as they shopped, offering suggestions as they went along.

"Any idea on what you want to make" Sere asked Haruhi.

"Not really", she answered "but it should be enough for this large group"

"We could do a stew pot." Sere suggested as she looked over the meat selection.

"That's a really good idea, especially with this large of a group." Haruhi answered.

Sere noticed that once the host club members had walked through the door, they had scattered. The twins were off in the coffee and tea aisle. Kyoya was wandering around calculating the various savings and the merits of the membership card. _How cute_ she chuckled to herself, _looks like Honey is having fun playing in the cart with Takashi pushing him around. So that just leaves Ranka and Tamaki unaccounted ah no there they are._

Once Sere had all the ingredients gathered she turned and "noticed" Tamaki which also caused Haruhi to notice he was there. Sere smirked "I'm glad you are here after all."

Tamaki stared at Sere before sparkles started to fill his eyes. "You're happy to see me?" he asked getting ready to glomp onto her.

"Yes" she said before handing him several bags. "You can carry the bags back to Haruhi's" she deadpanned, "In fact, if you all take a bag, it'll go much quicker."

Tamaki's face sagged at the thought of being used as a baggage carrier. Sere had paid for the supplies and was making sure everyone had a bag to carry back to the apartment.

* * *

Sere sighed as she watched the members gather around the limo as they said their goodbyes to Ranka and Haruhi in preparation of leaving. She wasn't quite sure if her sighing was from exhaustion or relief.

"Sere, are you staying here?" Hikaru asked, knowing full well it would rile up Tamaki. _Ah there's the look of jealousy from Tamaki_ she noted, _it's too bad he can't just come out and admit he likes Haruhi._ She watched as Tamaki started to puff up in anger at the thought of her staying behind.

"No" Sere said hoping to nip that in the bud before it starts. She had her book bag in hand, and had taken Haruhi aside to let her know she would have a copy for her in the morning.

"Where are you going?" the twins asked with sly grins.

"Home, eventually." Sere answered. "Why?" she asked noticing the gears clicking with the twins and Kyoya.

"Eventually?" asked Hikaru looking to cause trouble.

"Home?" asked Kaoru, echoing his brother.

"Where's home?" they asked trying to get next to her.

She laughed lightly at their question before ruffling their bangs. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as moved past the twins ignoring their question. She nodded to Kyoya as he looked at her speculatively. _Where does he live and why doesn't he want us to know_ Kyoya thought watching as Sere let Honey give him a hug and then ruffling his blond hair. Kyoya felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Sere smile warmly at Mori. _Why am I feeling this? I shouldn't feel like this about Sere. Haruhi is cute but there's something about Sere._

Sere glanced down at Honey as he gave her a hug good bye. She smiled as she ruffled his hair, listening to him giggle. She then looked over at Mori and gave him a smile before reaching up to lightly cup his cheek before letting her fingers ruffle his hair as well. Looking away from Mori, she notice Tamaki sulking about not getting his own special good bye. She sighed before holding out her arms in a kind gesture. While the others looked on in shock, Tamaki and his mind moved in slow motion, almost a joyous look on his face as he slow motion ran towards her only to have her at the very last moment step aside so the he tripped over the sidewalk.

As he lay on the ground, somewhat in shock, he asked "Why?"

"That is my special good bye for you, Tamaki " she answered while watching the blond as he started to sulk.

"But why does it involve hurting me?" he sniffled back his crocodile tears while holding his face in his hand.

"Because it's amusing" she answered. She looked around at the group once more, _when did they become important to me?_ Sere pondered. _I.. I am enjoying their company. Is this a good thing? Maybe it's...not a bad thing._

* * *

Mori was the last one to enter into the limo, as he settled back against the seat he could still see Sere outside talking with Haruhi and Ranka. _I wish he would of let us give him a ride home_ he thought with a small blush. _Hmm going home...I wonder where d he does live..._

"It's too bad Sere didn't want us to give him a ride home" said Kyoya, giving voice to Mori's thoughts. Though there was a deeper undertone to the comment like Kyoya purposely brought up Sere to start a conversation. _Why would he do that? Why bring him up when he's not here..._

"He did say he was going home" Hikaru pointed out to the others.

"We did offer Sere a ride home, but he said no" Kaoru added slyly.

"One would think he didn't want us to know where he lives." they both said smirking at each other.

"It's not like we would misuse that information" said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses, almost waiting for the question to be asked.

"Not us" they said innocently. "We wouldn't dream of it"

Mori continued to look outside the window, watching the scenery and people as they drove by. There was silence in the car as the driver drove them out of the area and started to take them towards their homes.

"Kyoya" Tamaki said causally as he turned to look at the dark haired teen.

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya answered in an amused voice.

"Where does Sere live?" Tamaki asked.

The question caused Mori to pause from his own musings and turn towards Kyoya as all eyes in the car were now on Kyoya, awaiting his answer. _I know it's wrong to ask such a personal question without Sere being here, but... I want to know too_ he thought.

"I do not know" said an annoyed Kyoya. _His information is blocked and I'm misdirected at every turn_ he thought in frustration _._

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asked Tamaki looking very confused. "How can you not know? Kyoya, you're supposed to know everything." Tamaki said in a low voice.

"Doesn't he live at that... Lunar Court" chirped Honey as he tilted his head to the side.

"No" Kyoya answered, "He said he didn't live there and that his cousin... Mina was staying with him." He rested his chin against his palm before thoughtfully saying "He did say that his tutors lived there along with the staff."

"If he doesn't live there, then where?" asked Tamaki.

"I can show you the address that is on file" suggested Kyoya. "It's close to here" That comment piqued the interest of the club members. Kyoya let the driver know they were heading in a new address.

* * *

Everyone was standing there with a look of confusion, staring at what was before them. There was a general lack of understanding of what they were looking at. Before them was a wooded park, with a small fountain at the center. There was a small jungle gym off on one side and the start of a walking trail just beyond that. They turned to look at Kyoya for answers.

"He lives here?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"Of course not," Kyoya said causing everyone to sigh in relief. "This is obviously a false address" he said in frustration as he looked through his tablet. "This is the address that is on file with the school" he continued, "and as you can see it's not a house."

"Do you think he did it deliberately?" Tamaki asked. "Maybe it's just a typo or a misunderstanding?" he mused out loud.

"So you mean to say" said Kaoru.

"You don't know where he lives" finished Hikaru.

"That would be correct" answered Kyoya. "I have spent a lot of time and energy trying to find out information about our elusive host only to be thwarted at every turn." he said in frustration.

"Hmm" Tamaki said as he placed a hand under his chin in thought. "Alright, I believe you all know what we need to do" he said excitedly as he pointed his finger upward as he posed. Everyone looked at each other as the twins shrugged at each other.

"Go home?" suggested the twins.

"Eat cookies and then take a nap!" crowed Honey as he giggled.

"Train?" offered Mori; _this could get out of hand_ he thought.

"No, no, no" Tamaki said as he shook his head in response to the answers given. "'We find out where Sere lives" he said proudly at his idea.

"Ooohh" said the twins.

"We will have to work together to make this work in order to get Sere to reveal where he lives" Tamaki nodded as he continued to plan this out.

"This could be fun" the twins said grinning. "We're in"

"I want to help!" Honey cheerfully said.

"..." Mori found himself nodding in agreement at the thought of playing detective.

* * *

Sere had entered into the club after practice slightly muttering under her breath, "Cheap shot Neph, that bruise is going to be there awhile". Grumbling she headed towards her favorite chair to sit before her clients showed up, slowly rubbing her shoulder.

"Sere" called out the twins as they sauntered up to her chair.

She looked up at them suspiciously before asking "And what do the two you want this time?"

They shrugged before Hikaru answered him, "We misplaced our address book that had our friends' info in it"

"We need help reconstructing it" Kaoru added as he held out a notebook and pen.

Sere looked at the twins as Hikaru whipped out a small tablet of paper and handed a pen to Kaoru. _Sure_ _you do but ok let's see what this is all about_

"What's the address for Mori-senpai? Hikaru asked innocently as Kaoru readied his pen.

He looked at the two before answering, "He lives at 12637 xx Street..."

"And Honey-senpai's address? Asked Hikaru.

Sere stared at the two before answering, "You do know he lives at the same compound as Takashi, right?"

"Oh right, how about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked trying to cover up his goof.

"689 xxxth Court Circle, Apt 4" Sere answered blandly as she now knew full well where this was going.

"And yours?" came the sly question from Kaoru.

He chuckled softly before looking up at the twins. "I haven't told you where I lived." Sere reached over to poke the twins in the sides "Nice try boys but not happening."

* * *

Next day as Sere sat at a window seat looking outside at the trees, Honey tapped him on the knee to get his attention. Sere looked down at the short host as Honey hugged his stuffed bunny. "Yes Honey?" Sere asked, his eyes softening as he leaned down to ruffle his hair.

"Sere-chan, I found this wonderful bakery that makes delicious cakes!" he chirped. "It's the very best I have ever eaten" he said smiling up at his fellow cake eater.

"You did? Did you bring any with you for tasting?" asked Sere thinking about tasty delicious cake.

Honey looked downcast as he answered "No." He made a slight circle with his toe as he looked down, "They won't deliver it here to the club" he said sadly. "But, if you give me your address" he chirped, "They should be able to deliver it to you." _Come on Sere-chan take the bait._

He looked at Honey, and then looked up at the ceiling, back at Honey like he was debating something. "Hmm"

In the background the other hosts were leaning slightly forward to hear what Sere would say. Sere smiled at Honey in amusement and asked him "How about you give me the name of the bakery?"

You could hear the disappointment from the other Hosts as Sere walked away from Honey.

* * *

The following afternoon as Sere walked into the club room, the twins had managed to snake their arms around Sere's shoulders.

"Now what are you two up to?" she asked not liking where this was going.

"Nothing" they said. "Do we need to have a reason to say hello?" they asked in unison.

"Uh huh" she said as she managed to slip out from between the two of them and over to her chair.

At the end of the club hours after everything had been cleaned up, "I'm done, I am heading home" Sere said as she raised her hand in farewell to the group.

As soon as she was out the door, everyone immediately ran over to where Kyoya was with his laptop, which he had been monitoring all day. He pressed a button to bring up a specific tracking program. A map popped up with a red dot blinking as it slowly moved along the map. "Good job Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya said as he clicked a few more keys.

"It was easy" they smirked as they gave each other a grin and a high five.

Everyone leaned in towards the laptop, intently staring at the screen as the red dot moved around the map. It went past the park where they had gone to before, and then it turned back to the park. It seemed like it was waiting for something or someone before slowly moving again past the park and towards a housing complex. Kyoya watched the dot as it stayed stationary, he then pulled out his phone to call for a car to meet them out front.

As they drove along, Kyoya was giving directions to the driver before finally telling him to stop of an abandoned house. As they got out of the car, Kyoya opened out his tablet and brought up the tracking program. He motioned for them to follow him as he started to walk towards where the tracker was.

"Are you sure he lives here?" questioned Tamaki not liking the looks of the abandoned house. It was boarded up with graffiti spray painted on the boards. The yard was overgrown and there was scattered about piles of garbage.

"It's moving" said Kyoya ignoring Tamaki's question. "This way!" he headed towards the side of the house, picking his way through rubble and junk.

"Sere is here?" the twins looked perplexed as they followed Kyoya.

"Wait..." Kyoya called out as he found "Sere". He pointed to a black cat that was staring at them. "I believe I have found our tracker" he said in frustration, noticing the tracker beacon blinking off of the cat's collar.

* * *

Mori was standing in the club room half listening to the others as they discussed what might work in trying to find out where Sere lived. _We're running out of ideas_ he thought, _Not that it's a bad thing. This may end badly if they continue to force it._

"Have we really run out of ideas?" Tamaki asked disappointingly. "There has to be something we can try that he won't suspect."

"Uhm," Haruhi looked at Tamaki in thought. "Why don't we just ask him?" Haruhi's simple question caused the rest of the Hosts stopped their talking to turn and look at her in astonishment. The silence was staggering as they hadn't really given that idea any thought.

"That would never work" the twins said dismissing the idea.

"Why not just ask him?" Haruhi asked. "Don't you think if you just ask him, he's more than likely to tell you if you're honest with him."

"Well..." they looked at each other trying to come up with a reason why it wouldn't work, but were instead, left speechless.

"He wouldn't be expecting it" Kyoya mused as he rested his hand against his chin in thought.

"Even if it were possible, who is going to ask him?" Tamaki posed the question.

"Someone who he trusts" said Hikaru, also putting his hand under his chin. He gave a sly glance to his brother before a smirk appeared on his face.

As if he read his brother's mind, Kaoru copied his brother's smirk, "Someone who won't be injured for asking." he mused looking at his brother with a sideways glance, it got very quiet in the room before everyone turned to look at Mori.

"...?" Mori blinked in surprise as everyone slowly turned to look at him and stared at him.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Mori released a heavy sigh as he spotted Sere sitting at his favorite spot with a book in hand. Glancing once more at the hosts behind him, Tamaki and the twins were giving him the thumbs up and smiling encouraging at him. Sighing once more he walked over to where Sere was. His long strides brought him to Sere's chair. As he looked down at him, he noticed dark blue eyes looking up at him in amusement.

"Takashi?" Sere asked looking up at the towering figure, "Is something wrong?"

"..." Mori shook his head no at the question, causing the teen to sigh in relief.

"Then what's bothering you?" Sere could tell something was on his mind.

Glancing once more over his shoulder towards Tamaki and the twins, who gave him the thumbs up, Mori sighed, turning his attention back to the silver haired male. "Where do you live?" he asked bluntly. _Might as well get to the point_

Sere tilted her head at the unexpected question and asked, "You want to know where I live?"

"..." Mori nodded in reply. _Come on Sere tell me, please_.

Sere gave a sigh, "You really want to know?"

Mori nodded again with a serious expression.

Sere peered around him, noticing the rest of the Hosts were in hearing distance. "Are you sure you aren't asking because of them?" he asked rephrasing the question as he peered up into smoky grey eyes. The words caused Mori to blink in surprise.

He lowered his head slightly, feeling ashamed. _It was true; he was here because they asked him._ "They did ask me, but I came because **I** want to know" he confessed.

Sere stood up and stared directly into his eyes for a few moments, as if searching for something. "I want to tell you Takashi" he said reaching up to slide slender fingers through his short hair. He felt them stop just behind his ear. He could feel Sere's thumb lightly caress his cheek. _His touch feels nice_

"But if I tell you, they'll find out" Sere softly explained, "I'm sorry, but I can't." A gentle caress of his cheek ended the conversation as he let his fingers slide down Mori's jaw before dropping his hand and walking away.

Mori was finally able to snap out of his daze when the others started asking questions. Yet all he could do was lower his head in defeat and shake his head no.

* * *

The next day ~

As the host members entered into the club, they were met with an interesting sight. Sitting in one of the chairs was a man with long silver hair. He was flanked by Mina, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki whispered to the group. "Who is that with Mina?"

"I don't know-" Kyoya whispered back, not liking the air of danger coming from the five in front of him. He noted that Mori had positioned himself between the newcomers and Honey.

"Gentlemen" Mina interrupted their brief conversation, "This is Lord Kunzite and he would like to speak with you."

"Ah, so these are the ones," Kunzite said as he rose from the chair and slowly walked towards the hosts. "In a way, we should be grateful to you for befriending Sere. However," he paused looking the hosts over, "Continual intrusion into his private life will not be tolerated." He continued with his scrutiny of the various members. _Ah I see_ he thought, _Yes this one will keep her safe._

"They are just curious, My Lord." Mina spoke up on their behalf. "Though, Kyoya might have taken things overboard with the tracker" she said as she looked at Kyoya. "I do not believe they meant to harm Sere."

"It doesn't matter if they meant harm or not," Zoisite responded, "A tracker was placed on Sere. Even though Sere was able to take the appropriate actions, he was put into very real danger."

"The fact remains," added Nephrite, "Sere had to leave the area that was considered safe."

Mina glanced over at the Hosts as they were processing the information given by Sere's guards. _They don't know how serious this is or just who these people are to Sere._ Mina thought, _I would put money on Mori protecting her and making her happy. Hmm. "_ Lord Kunzite, a moment please" she requested as she walked towards the silver haired man. "Sere still has not chosen a site for the Masquerade. Would it be acceptable to bring them for a weekend to one or the other place in consideration?" she asked. "This would give Sere a chance to relax, and would give them a small insight to our world." she reasoned with him.

"Are the rest of you in agreement with Minako's assessment?" Kunzite asked the other three members of their group. "If not, now is the time to speak up."

"Excuse us, not to interrupt, but could you explain what is going on?" Tamaki questioned, noting that for the moment they were no longer under scrutiny of the apparent group leader. Soon he found five pairs of eyes staring at him, "Of course, when you're finished talking" he said trying to hide behind Kyoya.

"I think they will be ok," Mina said. _A weekend at either place should be enough to judge their character and clean up some of the unintended mess created by them_ she mentally said to the other four as they nodded.

"Very well Minako," Kunzite said. "Just make sure they stay out of trouble. You and Nephrite can make the travel arrangements as needed."

"Thank you My Lord." Mina said slightly relieved. "I am sorry we had to bother you with this but it felt important."

"No, this was important." he answered. "Leaving the sanctuary without proper protection will only cause harm. On another note, Nephrite tells me Sere is improving daily and will soon surpass his skills. I will be here to test Sere myself at the end of the year." He began to walk towards the Hosts and the door. "Keep me posted on his progress." he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

The bewildered hosts looked to Mina for an explanation. She sighed as she explained "This is a safe area for Sere. There are people who wish harm to Sere." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "There are precautions put into place for Sere's safety. Part of those precautions is the training he's doing." she finished.

"Mi-chan" Honey said with teary big eyes, "We didn't mean to get you into trouble with the scary man. We just wanted to know a little more about Sere-chan."

"I know Honey, but it's okay, really." she sighed before smiling at him. "It will be fine, I promise."

* * *

In a darken hallway, a dark cloaked figure stops to rap upon an exquisitely made door of darkest ebony trimmed in gold and red lacquer.

"My Lord? I apologize for the inconvenience." the figure called out through the door.

"Do you have word on Mercury or Jupiter?" a deep male voice responded before opening the door.

"They are gone My Lord, their powers were stripped. They are human now." he replied while bowing to his lord.

"I see. Find Venus then. If anyone knows where Serenity is, it would be her." he said thoughtfully. "I want her found and I want her brought to me unharmed."

"Yes My Lord," he responded.

"See to it I am not disturbed again tonight." came the final command before he turned to close the door.

"Yes My Lord."

"Endy?" a soft voice could be heard from the bed. "Who was that?"

"Nothing to worry about" he said leaning down to kiss the dark haired woman. "Mercury and Jupiter are lost to us, Venus will be the key to finding her" he said as he shed his clothes to join his bed companion.

* * *

Alright my lovelies - something to tide you over. The weather outside has been miserable but what snow fall we've gotten has been pretty. Anyways, Chappie 9 is in the works as is a new sink being put in. o.O who knew sink shopping could be such a pain.  
Again thank you very much for the kind reviews. Hopefully Chapter 9 will be out before Christmas - maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. Mostly for my entertainment ^^

* * *

Chapter 9

"Takashi?" the quiet yet serious voice asked from next to the silent dark haired teen as they were on their way towards the school.

"Hmm?" he answered as he looked out of the limo window. _I wonder what would have happened if I had kissed him_ he thought while watching the scenery roll by as they were driven to school.

"Are you feeling ok?" a concerned Mitsukuni asked interrupting Takashi's thoughts of Sere and the beach house. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Takashi." he continued

"I'm fine Mitsukuni." Takashi answered before giving a small sigh _How do I talk to you about my feelings for Sere?_

"Takashi, do... do you have a crush on someone?" Mitsukuni asked in a quiet voice. _I hope its Sere-chan; I've seen how you are around him._ "I just noticed you seem a little preoccupied of late."

"I'm fine Mitsukuni. I didn't mean to worry you." he softly answered. "Besides, aren't you interested in Minako?" Takashi asked with a teasing tone as he turned back to look at his cousin.

Grinning up at Takashi, "I like Mi-chan very much." he said cheerfully. "I wonder if she would like me in return" he said wistfully.

"Will you pursue her?" asked Takashi as he thought of the two of them together. _I wonder if Sere would be interested..._ Sighing softly as his thoughts turned back to the silver haired teen with dark blue eyes.

"Yes, I will see if Mi-chan... if she would return those feelings." Mitsukuni answered. "And I think you need to as well. Well not with Mi-chan but the one who you do have feelings for and I'll help you."

"Thank you, I just ... don't know how or where to begin" Takashi admitted _._

"You could see what they like?" Mitsukuni offered. "I'm going to ask Sere-chan for help with Mi-chan."

"We could go see what Jadeite-san also wanted to ask us." Takashi reminded his cousin as they arrived at school. "Maybe at lunch?" he offered as Mitsukuni nodded. _And maybe see Sere..._

* * *

Later in the day, Takashi and Mitsukuni made their way towards The Lunar Court. As they entered they were greeted by a teenage boy dressed in a black uniform like Sere's with a silver moon embroidered at the left side of the tunic. After explaining they were there to see Jadeite, they were left to wait in a side room with tea and snacks.

"Ah Gentlemen, it is good to see you" greeted Jadeite as he entered into the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on such a fine day?" he asked.

Takashi removed the silver and gemstone bracelets from his jacket pocket. "Sere gave us these and said you wanted to speak with us. Our apologies for not coming sooner." he said. "What did you wish to speak to us about, Jadeite-san?" he asked respectfully.

Jade gave a small chuckle as he started to pace the room. "First you can call me Jadeite, as Sere is not overly fond of formalities. Second, we are truly grateful that you two have befriended Sere and Mina. We would like you to help us better protect them when we cannot." he explained. "All that means is to protect them while they are away from here." he continued with his explanation. "Those bracelets will allow you more access to the Court as well as providing you protection from hmm... how to explain ..." he mused looking at the two.

"Explain what, exactly" asked Mitsukuni, as he was intrigued at the thought of being closer to his Mi-chan and protecting her.

"This..." said Jade as he allowed a small flame to flicker to life from his cupped hand to the surprise of the two teenagers.

"What...what is that? Mitsukuni asked in a very surprised voice. He looked over at Takashi who seemed slightly less surprised by the swirling fire in Jadeite's cupped hand. _Interesting_

"Do you recall when he saved you from that ill-advised stunt?" he asked. When he got a confused look from both Takashi and Mitsukuni, he explained "I believe it was either the twins or the girl manager who had the bright idea to trick Sere into fighting an opponent by sending him a note supposedly from you." He lightly chuckled at the look on Takashi's face. "What, you didn't think Sere wouldn't tell us what had happened after he woke up?" he chuckled again. "To begin with, that person was actively looking for Sere so didn't need much prompting to fight him. He had launched a lightning bolt at your direction in order to get Nephrite as bonus collateral. Sere protected you, so you wouldn't have been hurt." he explained. "To answer your question," he said as he cause the flame to flicker and swirl in his cupped hand. "This is akin to what some would call a form of magic." he continued.

Takashi's eyes widened at the memory of Sere tackling him and then remembered him lying against him. Sere's scent of warm vanilla, the look of concern in those dark blue eyes, the feel of Sere's hand against his chest. "Why did Sere collapse after the fight?" he asked. "He won the fight but he collapsed almost as soon as he was done."

"Basically he over expended his energy and paid for it with the exhaustion. The more he trains, the better his stamina will be against other enemies. He is right now working with Nephrite. Once he surpasses Neph, we will increase his training tenfold both physically and mentally, so he will be able to take on Lord Kunzite."

"Why is Sere-chan training so hard?" asked Mitsukuni. "That kind of training looks pretty rough. I remember the first time we saw you fight with Sere-chan, he took an injury to his leg before you knocked him out."

"Haninozuka-" Jadeite started to say before being interrupted.

"Honey, please. If we're not going to be formal, Honey and Mori please." he said tilting his head slightly at the older man.

"Very well, Honey." he said. "Sere does have an obligation to complete. Once that is finished, he will be able to take his place as leader of his ho-" he continued before being interrupted by Mina walking into the room.

"Jade? Markus said we had visit- oh hello Mori, Honey" Mina said as she entered into the room. _Jade, why are they here?_

"Mina, you have perfect timing. Markus is indeed correct, we do have visitors. Friends of Sere's are here to visit." Jade said. "Would you like to show Honey around while I finish talking with Mori? Better yet, where is Sere?" he asked. _I believe Mori is here to ask you for help with Sere. As for Honey, I think you have an admirer._

"Sere is working with Nephrite at the moment. I believe sword and shield is on the agenda for today." Mina answered. "Though Sere has taken to uh... Aerial Meditation. He's asked a room will be set up for him later." she said.

Giving a small laugh, Jade said "I see. Perhaps at the Chateau, we can set a room up for Sere. However, would you mind taking Honey on a tour of the Court?" he asked.

Mina held out a hand for Honey as she waited for him. He smiled up at Mina as he took her hand as they left the room to take a tour of the place.

"They make a cute couple, don't they" Jade remarked watching as the two blondes left the room. Mori nodded in agreement still very curious as to what Jade wanted to talk to him about. "Which brings me to ask a question of a personal nature, if you don't mind." he said to Mori. "Do you care for Sere?"

Mori gave him an indifferent look as his mind raced at the question posed by Jadeite. "I do care about him" he admitted as he could feel a blush starting to stain across his nose. He then noticed Jade nodding his head slightly before asking "Why?"

"Mina has noticed that Sere is more at ease when he's around you." said Jadeite as he walked towards Mori. "All of us are willing to help you with Sere. We have discussed an outing at either the Chateau or here with your group to get to know us better. Would that be acceptable?" he asked. All Mori could do was nod as he sat in stunned silence at the suggestion of help from Jadeite. As Jadeite escorted Mori to the arena where Sere and Neph were battling, Mori's cell started to buzz. He pulled out his phone and noticed there was a message from Kyoya regarding today's theme. Tapping back a text, he then put his phone back in his pocket and ignored it while he was watching Sere battle against Nephrite.

* * *

Later at the club

As Mori entered the club with Honey, he noticed that Sere was standing over by his favorite window. He noticed that Sere's costume for the day was neatly folded on the footstool near his chair. Kyoya was trying to convince Sere to dress up and he wasn't having very good luck. Not turning around to look at them as they entered. "I don't care I'm not dressing in the uniform, Kyoya. I'm already in one, so I shouldn't have to change." Sere said as he continued to look out the window.

Pushing up his glasses, he frowned in annoyance before heading over to Mori and handing him his outfit for the day. "Maybe you can talk him into changing." he said to Mori. He looked at Kyoya before walking over to where Sere was standing. Slightly frowning at the thought of Sere not joining them, he looked down at the folded uniform and then at his. _They're the same color_ he thought.

"Is that a look of disappointment, Takashi?" he heard an amused voice before looking down at Sere, his eyes holding a playful look as he slightly smirked. Mori could feel his face start to redden at the playful look from Sere. "You'll have to try much harder than that to get me out of my clothes" Sere teased with a playful smile. Mori almost dropped his uniform in shock at the innuendo. He could feel his face getting redder when Sere leaned close to him and whispered "You're so cute when you're flustered." _I don't think I can get much redder-_ he thought.

"If you two are finished, Mori does need to go change into his costume. Sere, I assume you're still staying as is for today." Kyoya said dryly, a little flash of jealousy flickered behind his glasses.

 _I stand corrected_ Mori thought feeling his face heat up more from embarrassment. Turning from Sere and Kyoya, Mori sought refuge in the changing room. _He needs to smile mo-Wait...he...he thinks I'm cute?_ Mori softly smiled to himself as he changed from his school uniform to the black police officer uniform.

* * *

As Mori was walking out of the changing room and towards the main room, he straightened his shirt one more time before brushing off some imaginary dust. _He thinks I'm cute... I wonder what... If that means he would…_ Mori thought as he felt his face heat up again from Sere's comment. When he was done fidgeting and deemed himself presentable, Mori stood up straight and left the changing area. A few moments later, he heard a familiar chirp as he looked down he was greeted to the sight of his cousin in a blue police uniform.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni giggled, a happy smile on his face as he ran towards Takashi. "What do you think?" he asked as he reached his cousin. He did a quick little spin as flowers and bubbles circled around his head.

Takashi smiled down at Mitsukuni before noticing something. "Your tie is crooked" he softly said as he bent down to fix the small host's tie.

"Thank you Takashi" he chirped happily at his cousin. Once he was done fixing Mitsukuni's tie, he stood back up to his full height. "Takashi, you look good as well" Mitsukuni happily chirped at his cousin.

"Thanks" he answered looking around for Sere. He spotted Sere back at the window seat; he gave a rare smile as he watched the silver hair teen. He noticed that Sere had fallen asleep in window seat. _He looks so relaxed and cute_ he thought as he felt his heart skip a few beats watching him. Sere was resting with his back against the wall and his head leaned against the glass. He had one leg bent and resting his foot on the seat of the bench while the other leg was slightly hanging down, his arms were in a similar position, one arm resting on Sere's bent knee, the other slightly hanging limply at his side. His long silver hair was being highlighted by the afternoon sun. _I wish it was me he was resting against_ he thought with a slight blush, his thoughts turning to the what-ifs from his day dreams.

Sere's peaceful expression was slowly turning into one of terror as his breathing started to come a little faster like he was running from something. Mori noticed the slight change in Sere's expression. "Something isn't right" he said as he starting walking towards the sleeping teen, drawing the other members to follow. His long strides bringing him quickly to Sere's side as he saw Sere start to twitch.

"Let..." he mumbled "Noo... let..."

 _Let? Is someone holding him against his will?_ Mori thought as he moved to Sere's side. He watched as the teen started to struggle like someone was holding him.

"No..." he whispered so softly that Mori wasn't sure he heard it. He reached out to wake the teen from his nightmare. "Nooooo!" an anguished sound came from Sere still caught in his nightmare.

"Sere?" Mori asked as he gently touched Sere's shoulder hoping to wake him out of his nightmare. Sere's eyes snapped opened from his touch. Instead of seeing the dark blue eyes he adored, Sere's eyes were white pin points. His hand was gripped against the edge of the wall, as he stood up against something only he could see in his mind. As he stood up from the window seat, his other hand was clutched at his chest as if he had taken a blow from some unseen enemy. Sere's expression changed once more from terror to defiance as he faced his attackers. Mori gave Sere's shoulder a slight shake in an attempt to wake the boy, "Sere?" Mori asked trying to wake him. His head whipped around at the sound of Mori's voice, his hair fanning out behind him.

"Takashi?" Sere asked in confusion as his eyes fading back to their dark blue. Sere sighed in relief as he held his hand at his chest as if to calm down his heart that was still pounding. Sere gave his head a small shake to clear the last of the nightmare, "I'm... I'm fine, just a bad dream is all" he said reaching up to touch Mori's hand still on his shoulder.

"Bad dream?" asked Kaoru standing close to his brother, more out of security, as Kyoya was in the background making more notes.

"I didn't think you could have bad dreams" continued Hikaru as he held his brother hand to give him comfort.

"I'm ok really," Sere said giving his head another shake. "Besides don't you need to get ready?" he said before making a shooing motion towards the other hosts. Mori's eyes slightly widened as he felt Sere give his hand a slight squeeze before he removed Mori's hand from his shoulder. "Thank you" Sere said softly.

"You're welcome" Mori said with a small smile as he realized that Sere was still holding onto his hand. He felt giddy on the inside being this close to him. He reached out to gently cup Sere's cheek, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked in concern. As Sere nodded, Mori let his thumb lightly brush along his cheekbone, before letting his fingers comb through some of Sere's hair. _I could do this forever, his hair is soft_

"You look good in the uniform" Sere complimented him.

"Thank you" answered Mori. _He looks good in his outfit from practice_ he thought as he let his fingers continue to comb through Sere's hair. He noticed a slight flush on Sere's cheeks as he continued to comb his fingers through Sere's hair. _I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I don't care. I want.._ , he thought as he could feel his mind starting to wander into his day dreams as he closed his eyes savoring the closeness to Sere and the warmth of his soft, delicate hand.

"Sere!" Mina exclaimed brightly she bounced up next to Sere and Mori.

Sere raised her hand up to greet Mina only to notice there was a set of handcuffs around her wrist and... _Sweet Selune! Takashi's wrist! What the hell?_ "Mina? What gives?" Sere asked looking down at their cuffed wrists.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Mina said "Well, Kyoya did mention that it was a dress up day and you weren't willingly dressing up. So I made you Mori's prisoner!" _And gives you some time with him, you can thank me later._

"Ha ha, very funny Mina." said Sere. She held up their cuffed wrists, "So about that key?" she asked patiently.

Giving her cousin a wicked smirk, "What key?" Mina answered as she walked away towards Kyoya.

A stunned Sere looked at her cousin as she walked away. She looked up at Mori and then back at Mina, who was giggling at Sere's stunned look. Mori leaned down and whispered huskily to Sere, "Looks like you're my prisoner." Sere shivered at his whisper and could feel her face starting to heat up.

* * *

"Mina, what do you mean there isn't a key?" Sere asked her cousin in a huff.

Mina was trying to suppress a laugh listening to Sere, "I snagged them off of Kyoya. Shouldn't he have the key?" she asked innocently. She watched as Sere sighed before taking Mori's hand in hers and walking up to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you do have a key for these, right?" she asked him as she held up her and Mori's cuffed wrists.

Pushing up his glasses, he gave a slight smirk and said "Well, no. I didn't expect anyone to actually try them on." As Sere stared at him, he continued "I can have one made but it will be some time before they can get it delivered to us."

Looking at Mina and Kyoya, Sere grumpily said "Both of you are enjoying this aren't you?" Mori could feel the subtle shift of Sere's weight as if he was going to pounce at Kyoya in frustration. He gently placed a hand on Sere's shoulder and felt him relax under his touch.

"Well, yes" Kyoya admitted as he slid his glasses back into place. "Mostly because you pick and choose when to cosplay." he finished as Mina at this point had turned away to stifle her giggles.

"Oh laugh it up Blondie," Sere groused at his cousin. "I will make you pay later" he stated watching Mina give a serious gulp at his statement. Sere gave a sigh before taking Mori's hand and walking back towards his chair.

 _Is being attached to me such a bad thing?_ Mori thought. _It is only for a few hours and not like it's for a couple of days or so_. He couldn't help the negative thoughts slowly starting to creep in. Giving a slight sigh, Mori stopped as he continued to contemplate the issue at hand. This action caught Sere off guard as he suddenly came to a staggered stop. He turned to look questioningly at Mori. "Takashi?" he asked.

"It'll be ok, Sere." he said, not feeling upset with Sere. _I am going to make the most of this while I can_ he thought as he brought his fingers up to brush against Sere's cheek.

Sighing softly as Sere closed his eyes at the gentle touch, a slight line of red slowly forming along his nose. "I know" Sere said as he opened his eyes to look softly at Mori. "You know I don't really mind it" he admitted. "I enjoy being around you" he continued as he gave Mori a warm smile.

His words caught Mori by surprise as he let his free hand lightly comb through the silver hair. Mori gave an answering smile as he leaned down and said "I know you do."

* * *

Sere was perched on the arm of the couch sitting next to Mori. _I can't believe you did this Mina_ she sent to her cousin who was out of reach and sitting next to Honey.

 _Just wanted to see you smile again Sere_ she answered while taking a sip of tea. _Besides don't act like you don't want to be next to him. I know better_ she said giving her a knowing smirk.

 _Mina,_ she mentally whined, _this is not how I wanted to get closer to him_. Sighing softly she took the moment to watch Mori under her lashes. _He truly is elegant, so calm and serene_ she noted as he took a sip of tea. She was startled as she felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned her head she noticed it was Hikaru and Kaoru. "Yes?" she asked warily as she started to slip off of the couch arm. _This can't be good, I don't like that look in their eyes._

"You really should dress up with us" suggested Hikaru.

"Have some fun for a change, Sere" Kaoru commented.

"Uhm no, already with Takashi today." she said as she kept an eye on both of them and slowly started to back away as best as her chained wrist would let her.

"Aww don't be that way." they said in unison. "Besides if you're his prisoner, you really should look the part." they continued.

"I'm good as is." she countered not really liking where this was going. She gave a slight tug on her chained right wrist hoping Takashi would be ready to run if needed.

"You would look good in stripes, Sere" said Hikaru. _The hell? Oh no, this isn't good._

"All you need ..." said Kaoru in a singsong voice as he reached down behind the couch.

"Is some..." Hikaru said as he also reaching down behind the couch.

Mori had just stood up to see what they were up to just as both twins announced "PAINT!" while revealing two small containers of paint and brushes. One clearly marked Black, the other White.

Sere started swearing under her breath as she grabbed Mori's hand and shouted "RUN!" as she surprised not only the twins but Mori as well as she pulled Mori with her, sprinting out of the room and down the hallway.

"WAIT! DON'T RUN FROM US! SERE COME BACK! IT'S WASHABLE!" the twins shouted as they gave chase, waving their brushes after the fleeing teens.

* * *

Mori couldn't help the blush that started when Sere grabbed his hand as he pulled him from the couch. Without any hesitation, he was following right behind Sere as they exited the room and started running through the hallways. He was pretty sure Sere had no idea as to where they were going, and to be honest, he didn't care. _I'm with him_ he thought, _that's all I want right now._ As they turned a few corners, he noticed that Sere still was holding his hand as he kept up with the silver haired teen. This made him smile as they continued to run, as Sere kept searching for either a way out or a hiding spot. One more corner and Sere pressed himself up against the wall like he was trying to become one with the wall. As he did so, he let go of Mori's hand and used that hand to help press him against the wall. Sere slightly leaned out to peer around the corner looking for the brush wielding twins. As he saw no one, he gave a sigh of relief and slowly started to relax. _This is too funny_ Mori thought in amusement as he smiled at Sere's antics.

"What?" asked Sere as he looked at Mori from the sides of his eyes.

"Nothing" Mori answered in amusement. _He's so very cute when he's flustered._

"Right" Sere muttered. Just when Sere thought they could relax a little more, he heard the Hikaru and Kaoru arguing over which direction they went.

"Hikaru, they went down there." insisted Kaoru, pointing down where they were hiding at that moment.

"Nonsense, I think they're over here Kaoru." said Hikaru as he led his brother in the opposite direction. "If they aren't down here, we'll just back track."

Mori watched as Sere started to scan the hallway they were in, looking for somewhere to hide. _What is he looking for?_ Mori thought just as Sere said "Ah ha! Come on". Sere once again grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shadowy end of the hallway. _Utility Closet? This doesn't sound good_ he thought just as Sere looked up at him, "We can hide in here." Sere opened the door to small closet that had shelves towards the back of it and a bare light bulb hanging down. The shelves were partially filled with various cleaning supplies.

"I don't think this is a-" Mori started to say before a nervous Sere interrupted him by grabbing him by the hand as he started to propel him towards the closet.

"It'll be fine Takashi, we should be able to fit." he said with a nervous laugh before pulling him by his manacled hand into the closet. "In you go!" he said as he finally got the two of them into the tight space and shutting the door behind them. _Moonlight Mirage should blend the door with the surrounding walls_ Sere thought as she faintly whispered "Moonlight Mirage."

As Mori's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could feel the shelf poking him in the back. As Mori tried to move around to find a more comfortable position, he stood up and smacked his head with the dangling light bulb. "Ooww" he said.

"Takashi? Are you ok?" he heard Sere ask, though it sounded like Sere's voice was close to his ear. He could feel Sere's hand wedged between them as he felt Sere pressed up against him. "Let me see if I can find the light" Sere said quietly as he felt Sere's hand along with his bound hand searching against the wall. After a moment or two, he could hear Sere say "Yes!" as he found a switch. He then heard soft cursing from Sere as he heard the switch being viciously switched on and off with no results.

"Sere, its dead." he said as Sere growled in frustration. "Here let me-" he said trying to move over to give Sere more room and smacked his hip against one of the shelves.

"Shift over - oww" Sere said as his arm smacked into something in the dark.

"Wait," said Mori as he tried to maneuver in the darkness and bumped his elbow against the door jam. "Sere, stop please" he asked as he managed to place his free hand on Sere's shoulder. Silently grateful that Sere had heard him, Mori reached out from Sere's shoulder to find the door. Satisfied where that was as a marker, he then carefully felt around the remaining sides to see what space they had. _Not nearly enough space, though it is nice to have him close,_ he thought. Using his free hand again, he was able to move Sere back against the door to give them a little more space. He could still feel Sere's free hand resting against his chest and Sere was holding his bound hand. At the moment he relaxed and stood up to his full height, only to hit the low hanging light again. "Ow" he winced not being able to rub his head.

"Bend down and lean against me" Sere quietly offered.

Mori leaned down, his chin lightly brushing against Sere's ear. He rested his free arm above Sere's head against the door jam. As it got quiet with just the faint sounds of the two of them breathing, it finally occurred to Mori the compromising situation they were in. It didn't help matters that he could feel Sere's warm breath against his neck. In that moment, Mori's breath quicken as his mouth became dry. The sweet vanilla scent coming from Sere was making his mind slowly drift away as he tried to lick his dry lips. _This is not good,_ he thought. _Am I so weak that I can't control myself around him? Does Sere feel the same way? Is his heart racing like mine is? I want things I shouldn't want with him and...I...I want..._ He could feel his heart pounding as he felt Sere's hand slide down from his chest and rest against his hip. As Mori let out a deep sigh, he inhaled more of the soft vanilla, relaxing against Sere. Now that Mori had made up his mind, he gathered up his courage to ask. "Sere?" he murmured against Sere's ear.

"Hmm?" Sere answered, causing Mori to shiver slightly as his breath teased along his neck.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't stop his feelings for the silver haired teen. "I..." he began, "You..." _He did say he had loved another male before,_ he could feel his face flush at that thought. "Sere, I ..." _How am I going to explain this?_ He tried again "Do you think you… I..."

"Shhh, they're close" Sere whispered as his breath softly brushed against Mori's neck, causing him freeze against Sere.

Mori could hear the twins as they came within hearing. "I'm pretty sure they came down here Hikaru" he could hear Kaoru say as they walked by.

 _Why haven't they seen the door?_ Mori thought. _It wasn't that hard to miss._

"There's nothing down here Kaoru, it's a dead end" he heard Hikaru tell Kaoru. "I think they doubled back. Let's head back over by the infirmary." Hikaru said as the sounds of their footsteps headed away.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Sere sighed in relief as he relaxed against Mori. "They're gone, we can head back" Sere said as he used his bound hand to try and find the door knob to let them out. Sere jiggled the door knob trying to open it but being hindered by the handcuffs wasn't having any success.

"Here, let me open-" said Mori as he opened up the door, his leaning against the door and Sere, caused them spill out of the closet. Letting his reflexes kick in, Mori caught himself on his forearms and knees. _At least I didn't land on...oh_ he thought looking down at the form underneath him. Mori's eyes widening at the form underneath him. "Sere?" he asked in concern. Sere had landed on his back underneath him, his free hand currently rubbing the back of his head. Sere's eyes at the moment were closed as he rubbed the back of his head. When Sere opened his eyes, Mori saw them filled with shock at the fall and then something else flickered as he stared back at Mori. The light coming through one of the windows highlighted Sere's silver hair that had fanned out, reminded Mori of moonlight spilling into the dark sky, framing those dark blue eyes he loved. He wasn't sure what he was thinking and before he could stop himself, "You're beautiful" he said softly down at Sere.

Sere's surprised eyes locked onto Mori's grey eyes, a blush forming along his fair skin. Mori's eyes softening as the tinge forming along Sere's cheeks. _So beautiful_ Mori used his free hand to lightly brush his knuckles along Sere's cheek.

"Let... let me up" Sere softly stammered as she could feel the warm of his breath.

As they both got to their feet, Mori was amused by Sere's reaction. He stepped a little closer and softly whispered in his ear, "It's true." Mori smirked as he watched a flustered Sere turn around and stare at him. _Now I understand why he teases me, Sere is cute when he's flustered_ he thought, as they walked back to the club.

* * *

Sere was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Mori, attempting to relax and keep an eye out for the twins. She was thinking over what had happened earlier with Takashi. She could feel another blush forming as she re-heard his words calling her beautiful. She had just given a small sigh of relief when she heard "GOTCHA!" from the twins.

Just as they were about to glom on to her shoulders, Kyoya appeared. "Positions everyone," he said as he pushed up his glasses. "We have a guest." As everyone took their spots, Kyoya whispered to Sere, "You're welcome, though next time you might not be so fortunate in the save."

"There won't be a next time" she whispered back as Kyoya smirked at her.

When the door opened, they all said in unison "Welcome!" to a small girl about the age of four. Sere was at a loss for words until Tamaki spoke up and said "My, what an unusual guest we have. Are you lost little kitty cat?"

 _Sweet Selune please tell me we aren't stooping to entertaining little children_ she thought. "Pervert" she muttered under her breath as she shot Tamaki a glare.

"Sere, I resent that." he huffed back at her without looking at her before redirecting his attention back at the small child at the doorway. He smiled sweetly as he bent down towards the little girl and asked "Kitty cat, where did you come from?"

The little girl seemed amazed and gleefully chirped "Reverse Harem!" as she pointed at the group. Everyone froze in shock and horror at those words as she continued to giggle happily.

"That... that can't be right" Tamaki said shaking his head. "I'm sorry but there must be water in my ears left over from this morning" he continued tapping the side of his head as if to dispel water from his ears.

"That has to be it" agreed Hikaru as he used his index fingers to attempt to clear his ears

"I thought this little girl said Reverse Harem" laughed Kaoru as he too was trying to clear his ears.

"There's debauchery here!" she said calmly as she pointed to the shocked group again. _How does a little four year old know about reverse harems and debauchery of all things?_ Sere thought. She cringed as the little blonde girl pointed at Kyoya and said "Glasses Character!"

As the little girl turned towards the twins, she pointed and gleefully exclaimed, "Ooh Twincest!" This caused Hikaru and Kaoru to hold each other in silent horror.

Pointing at Honey she named him "Boy Lolita" as he cringed before her pointing finger.

She then noticed Mori standing in the back of the group, she said "The Silent character!" Peering around Mori she noticed Sere. Her light blue eyes widened at the sight of Sere. The little girl gave a reverent curtsy and in a very awe filled voice said "The Hidden Prince." _The hell?_ Sere thought as Mori turned to stare at her, a slight stain of red appeared on his face. _Now what? Oh..._ as Sere noticed him looking at their joined hands. The little girl muttered "Yaoi" under her breath before turning towards Haruhi "The Bookworm!"

She then walked towards a fearful looking Tamaki. As she peered up at him, her eyes widened and then started to tear up. As her lower lip began to quiver as she looked at Tamaki, a very soft "Big Brother?" was heard before she leapt into the arms of Tamaki. "My big brother has blond hair, you have to be him!" she happily crowed.

"Why didn't we know about this?" asked Hikaru.

"You have a younger sister?" asked Kaoru as the two of them stood by Tamaki and the strange little girl.

"No, I'm an only child." Tamaki said as the tried to remove the little girl from him. "At least, I don't think I have a younger sister" he continued, seeming to have doubts. "It's possible, I could always ask my father." he finished.

"You do look alike" said Honey as the flowers and sparkles circled around him.

"Hmm is the glasses character better than the big brother one?" Kyoya mused.

"Seriously Kyoya, you're concerned with that?" Haruhi ranted. "At least you weren't called a bookworm" she muttered.

"If it's any consolation Kyoya, I think you're better than Tamaki" smirked Sere while watching a stunned Mori mumble something under his breath.

"What's your name little kitty cat?" asked a confused Tamaki to the little blonde girl snuggling in his arms.

"Kirimi" she chirped happily up at Tamaki.

"Kirimi" he said as he crouched down to set her down on the floor. "I'm afraid you've made a mistake, little kitty cat. I don't have a younger sister" he gently explained.

"But... but you're blond, like me" she said as her little blue eyes started to fill with tears and her lower lip started to quiver.

Tamaki took a step back as Kirimi's eyes started to fill with tears. Undone by her quivering lip, "Well, alright" he said picking her back up and starting to slowly twirl her around in the air. "As of today, I will be your big brother." he said with tears in his eyes as he caused her to giggle with his twirling her in the air. A pink rose background appeared to highlight the two as brother and sister.

"I know how you get carried away with your emotions Senpai, but do you really think you should be making such irresponsible declarations to that little girl?" Haruhi asked with a straight face.

"I'm not irresponsible" he said as he danced around with Kirimi. "I'll take care of you too," he cooed towards Haruhi. "Come home with me, Haruhi."

"Oh that didn't sound ... wrong" smirked Sere "Pervert Prince." Tamaki stuck out his tongue at Sere.

"What should we do Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning towards Kyoya.

"Hmm" he said pushing up his glasses. "We should see if she really does have a brother here at the school" he said as the voice of reason. Upon hearing those words, Tamaki gave Kyoya a crushed look as he cuddled Kirimi close to him as if to deny Kyoya's words.

"Kirimi" a low voice called out into the room. _The hell is that coming from?_ Sere shivered at the feeling of darkness entering in into the room. _Not evil just dark almost like Hotaru._

"Kirimi" the low voice was heard again as a handsome blond head poked through the dark doorway that appeared.

"Eh? Who are you?" asked the twins as they stared at the blond teen.

"Why is the door different?" asked Haruhi as she noted the door had morphed from the normal ornate wooden one into one of dark wood surrounded by stone and dark carvings.

"Master!" came a voice. "You've forgotten your robes." another voice was heard as a whirlwind sprung up from nowhere and wrapped around the blond

"Nekozawa-senpai!" came the shocked realization of who the blond was from the Host members, Sere shivered again as she slid behind Mori in hopes of blocking the overpowering darkness coming from the visitor.

As the maid and body servant explained the story of the Nekozawas, Mori noticed Nekozawa gaze had lingered too long on Sere as he tried to hide behind him. He frowned slightly at Nekozawa as he held Sere's hand as a way of comforting him. "I'm ok" he heard Sere softly mumble.

Nekozawa had tuned out the story from the servants as he notice the aura of light coming from behind Mori. He moved towards Mori looking for source of delicious aura. As he peered around Mori, he spotted a slender silver haired young man. "Ah greetings to you, Yue-sama." he purred to a pale looking Sere, as he tried to get closer only to be blocked again by Mori.

"I'm sorry my name is Sere not Yue." she said softly as she peered out from behind Mori, slightly shivering as the darkness brushed against her light.

"Hmm" he mused before spying Kirimi. "Kirimi, my sweet little one, this is where you've been-" he said softly towards the small child as he held up Belzenef the cat puppet.

"AAAahhhh it's a monster!" Kirimi cried as she hid behind Tamaki.

"It's ok Belzenef isn't going to hurt you," Nekozawa said trying to be comforting.

"It's not the puppet she's afraid" said Hikaru.

"It's you and the dark robes" Kaoru finished.

"Let me get this straight," Mina said. "Nekozawa is afraid of the light and can't be without his cloak and wig. Kirimi is afraid of the darkness and therefore believes her brother is a monster. The maid has been reading shojo manga with princely characters and reverse harems in it." she said rubbing her temples. "Are you all crazy?" she asked.

Ignoring Mina's comment, the maid said "We're here to take Mistress Kirimi home" while reaching towards the little girl.

"Noooooo!" she cried as she attached herself to Tamaki's leg. "I don't want to leave Big Brother!"

"But Kirimi-chan," Tamaki softly said to the terrified little girl. "That is your real brother over there" he said pointing to the cloak clad figure by the door.

"It's... it's ok Suoh, just... just make sure she gets the love she deserves" he sobbed before dashing back through the doorway. Tamaki stared at the disappearing figure as he held Kirimi as she sobbed.

Tamaki sighed softly, causing Kirimi to sniffle as she asked, "What's wrong Big Brother?"

"I'm sorry Kirimi, I'm not really your big brother" he said with a sad smile. "Your real Big Brother is out there, he's a Prince and he is more beautiful than I am." he continued, giving her a gentle hug. "We'll help you find him." As he held onto her little hand, he raised up his other hand dramatically and said "Gentlemen, once Kirimi stepped into this room she became a guest of the Host Club. It is our job to make our guests happy." A determined look appeared on his face, he continued "It's a tragedy to see a brother and sister torn apart like this. We have to do something to help them. Starting now, Operation Nekozawa Transformation to the Princely Big Brother of Kirimi's Dreams commences now!"

As everyone paused for a moment to let it all sink in. "Are you serious?" asked the twins in disbelief.

"Sempai, I know you get carried away with your emotions," Haruhi said, "But to make a promise like that is irresponsible."

Tamaki gave a slight chuckle, "Oh ye of little faith. Have you forgotten? We have an expert in the art of changing characters."

"Ho ho ho" came the irritating laugh, as Renge appeared from the darkness. "Your manager has arrived" she said entering into the light.

* * *

They were currently in the 3rd Science Room. The room had automatic curtains that could be activated at a push of a button. They were sitting in the darkened room listening to Renge attempting to coach Nekozawa on how to change his character. Sere was explaining to the twins how Mina was a better candidate to play the faux Kirimi.

"Look, Mina has blonde hair. I don't. I'm also still attached to Mori until the key arrives." Sere explained as patiently as she could.

"Hmm, you do have a valid point" said Hikaru holding his chin in his palm.

"Very well, Mina will be the stand in" agreed Kaoru as they both snagged Mina and started to work.

 _Ha! Serves you right for your bad prank,_ Sere thought to Mina.

Mina merely stuck her tongue out at Sere; _I see you're still enjoying your time with Mori_

 _Hush,_ Sere countered as she tried to ignore the blush forming as she stood a little closer to Mori. They were at the chalkboard, Mori writing down the words that Renge had declared forbidden and Sere was drawing rabbits for Honey. Honey had noticed Sere was really good at drawing and had asked him to draw Usa-chan. Sere was in the process of drawing Usa-chan sitting with a chibi Honey enjoying cake.

Mori was watching silently from the side as Sere entertained Mitsukuni with the bunny drawings. _How to tell him how I feel_ he thought.

Sere smirked as she listened to Nekozawa as he attempted to compliment Mina only to hear him slip up. ".. Such beauty, it's as if you're..." he paused "a cursed wax doll!" His eyes started to glow as a creepy smile came across his face, his hand slowly reached out as if to grasp Mina. "Shrouded in darkness and filled with malevole-", he was stopped by a smack upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"NO NO NO! Stick to the script!" shouted Renge as she smacked him again with the newspaper. "How many times must I tell you, you are not allowed to use Occult terms?" she asked as she continued to berate him.

"I'm sorry" Nekozawa said cowering from her angry outburst. "My vocabulary is rather limited without those words" he confessed.

"No back talking either!" she said as she smacked him once more. "A princely character does not come up with a weak excuse like that." she explained. Giving a small sigh of frustration, she then explained "Look it's ok to have a dark side, some girls go for that. Brooding male characters always go well; it's ok to be a little mysterious. I mean look at Sere and the all of the attention he gets from the ladies. He has the ladies falling over themselves to get his attention and he is constantly pushing them away." Renge ignored the sound of indignation from Sere as she continued, "Using occult words are bad, Mori-senpai add wax doll to the list."

Sere had paused in her doodling as she heard a scream coming from Nekozawa. Apparently the twins had given Renge a flashlight and they were working on bringing him into the light. _Poor guy,_ she thought, _this really has to be painful for him._ She paused in her doodles as she felt a hand cover hers. She looked down at a familiar tanned hand over hers, a piece of chalk still in her hand. Mori then guided her hand, gently squeezing her hand with his as they made two simple lines into a heart. He lightly tapped at the base of the heart; a blush had started to stain across his nose.

"You have to put your heart into the delivery, you have to believe you are talking to Kirimi" Renge continued to lecture at Nekozawa.

"That's easy enough for you to say" he complained. "She doesn't look anything like her" he said pointing at Mina sitting in the chair in front of him.

"Hey now, that isn't nice" Sere objected as she put down her chalk and tugged on the cuffs joining her to Mori, to lead them over to Mina. "Mina is fine as she is. It's you who needs to work on his imagination if you want to win over your sister. The light isn't going to hurt you so that silliness needs to stop." she said firmly as she pointed a finger at the shocked looking teen.

"Please don't misunderstand me; she is lovely, as the new dawn. In fact you both are very lovely" he smiled at Sere who took a step back. "As she is the new dawn; you, however, are as radiant as the full moon on a winter's day" he purred as he came closer to Sere. Sere blinked at him in confusion just before Mori stepped in front of Sere. "Hmm I don't think that come out right" he said at Sere's blank look.

"No, Sere is in shock as that's a compliment and he's not used to hearing them." Mina giggled. "Thank you, though, for the comparison to the new dawn." she said as she gave him a radiant smile.

Kyoya was typing frantically into his tablet before softly saying "So then, Sere's last lover didn't say nice things to him. How interesting." Sere body slightly stiffened as her free hand clenched in anger. She quickly glanced over to where Renge was lecturing Nekozawa again about sticking with his script. Fortunately they had not heard Kyoya's musings. She caught the sly grin from Kyoya before she turned back to the chalkboard.

 _That jerk, why would he say something like that?_ she thought. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a familiar hand enclosing hers and giving hers a slight squeeze. As Mori looked down at her in concern, Sere looked up at him and said "It's true." She looked away from him and as they walked back to the chalkboard before continuing "But to be honest, it doesn't matter to me anymore."

* * *

Sere was back to happily drawing on the chalkboard, standing next to Mori. Mori was trying to sneak glances at Sere as he was drawing bunnies for Mitsukuni. He noticed Sere had drawn a crescent moon holding a gemstone. _I didn't know he liked jewelry,_ Mori thought, _but then there's a quite a bit I've been learning about him and more I don't know_. He looked over at Nekozawa who was watching Sere as he continued his drawings. _And then there's Nekozawa,_ he frowned in his thoughts. He could feel his grip on the chalk tighten as he felt the heated emotions clench at him. _So much for my self control_ he thought angrily about Nekozawa's comments to Sere. _Am I jealous of Nekozawa because he's able to freely admit his attraction of Sere to him? Am I'm afraid Sere might return his feelings? Am I… afraid Sere won't return mine?_

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Tamaki call out "Just remember why you're doing this." His words caught both the attention of the group and Mori. "This is for Kirimi's sake" he reminded the dark magic user. "If you put your mind to it, I'm sure Mina will look like Kirimi."

Nekozawa looked at Mina who had her hair up in pigtails and looked at him with big eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry" he sighed in defeat. "I just can't do it" he confessed.

Tamaki frowned as he heard Nekozawa admit defeat. "Here you go Boss" the twins said as they presented him with a manikin with a braided silver wig and dressed in an Ouran Academy uniform. He looked at the two in confusion.

"You can teach by example" Hikaru said to Tamaki as he held his hands by the mannequin.

"Yeah, if you believe this is Sere, Sere could become your friend" explained Kaoru.

"Uhm" Tamaki said unsure of what they said. He looked at the mannequin and the back at the twins. He sighed as he decided to give their suggestion a try. He closed his eyes as he focused on turning the mannequin into Sere in the Mind Theater of Tamaki.

 _"Tamaki" Sere said with a soft smile as he walked towards Tamaki._

 _"Sere?" he asked in confusion as he looked around for a way to escape._

 _"You're so silly" he said as he gave a small laugh before holding out his hand to Tamaki. "I'm glad you're my friend."_

 _"Friend?" he repeated._

 _"Friend" Sere nodded in acceptance at Tamaki._

 _"Friend!" he shouted as he ran towards Sere to hug him._

"Friend!" he called out as he hugged the mannequin, a happy look on his face as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Excuse me" a voice said from the doorway, causing everyone to pause and look over at Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki as he was still holding on to the Sere mannequin.

"Kirimi has been waiting to see you." she told him. "If you have time to spend doing disgusting things like this then you have time to spend with her" she continued.

As Tamaki slowly deflated into a small pile of mush, the twins were laughing hysterically as Hikaru choked out "This is far better than we had hoped."

"Why don't you keep her company" Kyoya asked her. "Don't you like children?"

"Well, no." she sighed before continuing "I like kids just fine." She winced as she remembered, "It's just in the time you've been in here, she's made me read 20 Shojo manga." She grumbled, "And guess what? To my surprise, those things are full of debauchery and reverse harems."

"Big Brother?" came a small voice from the doorway. Standing just inside the doorway, peering into the darkness stood Kirimi. Once she looked int, she started to tear up as she said in a very small, scared voice "This room is dark and scary"

Haruhi walked over to the doorway and knelt down by Kirimi, "Oh Kirimi, I asked you to wait for me in the other room."

"What's wrong little one?" Tamaki asked as he walked towards the little girl and picked her up. "There, there calm down kitty cat" He said lightly to Kirimi as carried her out into the lighted hallway. Lifting Kirimi high in the air, "See? There's nothing to be afraid of" he said as he lightly twirled her in the air.

From the darkness, Sere heard Renge ask "Nekozawa-senpai? What are you doing?"

As Sere turned her head, she saw him take the flashlight from Renge. _What the hell is he doing now?_ Nekozawa hunched over the flashlight as he started to shake, "I'm a Princely Big Brother, I'm a Princely Big Brother, I'm a Princely Big Brother" he repeated over and over. Finally he said "I'm a Princely Big Brother and I am NOT afraid of this flashlight!" As he spun around, he was clenching the flashlight in front of him, the lens pointed up towards his face, "Self Evil Beam!" he cried out as he turned the flashlight on and into his face.

"He did it" said an impressed Honey.

"Nekozawa-senpai has come a long way" said Renge proudly. "He's able to shine it in his face and not run away."

"Bravo" the twins said together in a very monotone voice as they popped mini poppers in a mock celebration.

"You did it! Your sister is going to be so thrilled." said Tamaki smiling as Haruhi, who was standing next to him, gave a small clap. "Look, Kirimi!" he said as he pulled the little girl a little further into the darken room and pointed at Nekozawa, who had his back turned from them. "That there is your real big brother" he said.

A curious Kirimi took a few tentative steps towards Nekozawa.

"Kirimi" he said as he slowly turned around, revealing a creepy looking face. His features were distorted by the angle of the light coming up from below his chin. It made his face look ghoulish under the flashlight. Unfortunately, when Kirimi saw this, she ran from the room crying in terror. "Kirimi!" he called out after her, "wait, please!"

"That flashlight..." Hikaru said sadly.

"Must have been pretty scary" Kaoru finished in a pitying tone.

Nekozawa sighed as he slowly sunk down onto his knees and began to sob.

Tamaki walked over to where Nekozawa was sobbing, "Nekozawa" he said gently.

"I have had enough." he said sitting up with defeated look on his face. "Even with your special training, there's no guarantee that she'll accept me." Nekozawa sighed as he bit his lower lip to stop sobbing. He sighed again before saying "She's better off with you acting as her brother in my stead, Suoh."

"That's ridiculous." Tamaki said with a frown. "What she needs **is** you as her big brother. If you truly care about her, you **will** do everything in your power to win her over." he told Nekozawa.

While that was playing out, the twins walked over to the console to return the drapes back to their original position.

"Hey look! Kirimi hasn't made it out of the courtyard yet" said Hikaru looking out of the window.

"What's that down there with her?" Kaoru asked looking out the window with his brother. "Is that a cat down there with her?"

"Your family sure does like cats" Hikaru commented watching the scene unfolded below them.

"Even the stray cats seem to warm up to you two." Kaoru commented.

"What was that?!" Nekozawa said as he raced up to the window and looked down at the courtyard. "Cats are revered by our family, but Kirimi..." His expression turned serious when he looked down at the courtyard and did see the cat that the twins spoke of along with Kirimi. "Kirimi is terrified of cats, and stray cats are what she fears the most!" he urgently explained before backing up. As he leapt through the window and breaking the glass, he called out "KIRIMI!" as he charged to her rescue.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki shouted through the broken window.

"You're not wearing your cloak!" Haruhi called out to him.

Sere stared at Haruhi before making a sarcastic comment "Ah yes, the first thing I think about when someone has jumped from a second story window is that he's without his cloak." Haruhi gave a slight blush as Sere gave her a small smile.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa called out as he ran towards the terrified little girl. "Kirimi!" he called again as he reached her, gaining her attention.

Looking up, her tear filled eyes widened in recognition. "Big Brother!" she cried in joy before leaping into his arms.

As the siblings embraced, the group above smiled and shared in their joyous reunion.

"There's no need to be afraid, Kirimi" Nekozawa said gently, as he set her down on the ground. "I promise, it won't come anywhere near you." he said as he crouched down at her level. As he pulled out his cat puppet Belzenef, the strain was starting to show. "His name is Belzenef and he will help me protect you" he said as his words became a little more strained. "With him, I will curse... I will... ugh" as he groaned before crumpling onto his back. As he lay there in pain from the exposure of sunlight, a patch of darkness soon covered both him and Kirimi.

"Sere" Mori whispered under his breath, his eyes widened at the silver haired teen standing over Nekozawa's fallen form, holding an umbrella to give him shade.

Before he passed out from the sunlight, Nekozawa saw Sere holding a large umbrella over the two of them. "Thank you" he whispered before the darkness took him.

As Mori continued to watch Sere, he could see the soft look Sere gave Nekozawa as he held out the umbrella. _Sere does like him_ he thought as jealousy reared its ugly head. As he turned away from scene below, he clenched his fist and heard the jingle sound of the handcuffs. He looked down at his bound wrist and noticed that the other one was still closed. _Wait...he... he...could_ he realized as a new heated feeling washed through him. He felt better knowing that Sere could have slipped out at anytime.

* * *

The club room was empty except for Sere and Mori. The others had left to wait downstairs for their drivers to take them home. Sere stood next to Mori by the couch as she watched him put the newly delivered key into the lock. After removing the offending cuff, he was able to give his wrist a gentle rub. "Better?" Sere asked Mori.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Let me see" she asked as she held out her hand. He placed the cuffs in her hand causing her to lightly laugh. "No, not those" she said as she slipped them into her pocket. "Your wrist" she continued.

After a moment, he placed his hand in her outstretched hand. "Hmm" she said examining his wrist. She noted the small goose pimples forming along his tanned skin as her fingers lightly brushed along his skin.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why, what?" she answered, trying to avoid his question.

"Why didn't you try escaping earlier?" he asked trying to ignore the shivers from Sere's touch along his wrist.

She gave a small sigh before answering him, "You already know why." As she slowly brought his wrist closer to her face, she said "I told you before". She gently placed a light kiss along his wrist as she continued "I like being around you." She could feel him still as she peered up to watch him turn a very bright red. She smirked against his wrist as she teased him "Why? Did you think I had something else in mind?" She let go of his wrist and then reached up to cup his red cheek. "Thank you for today" she said softly.

"Yo-you're welcome" he was able to stammer out as he brought his hand back to the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked as she bounced into the room.

"Nothing that concerns you" she said pointedly to her cousin.

"Ah Sere" she pouted, "Don't be such a meanie."

Sere gave a slight snort, "You really haven't seen how mean I can be" she said as she grabbed onto Mina's wrist. "Why are you here?"

"Kyoya asked me to come get you" she answered. "And to let Mori know his car is here."

"Alright, I suppose we should be leaving as well" Sere said as she turned to leave. Mori had gotten himself under control and had risen to follow Sere.

"Hey!" an outraged voice was heard. "What gives?" asked Mina as she found herself bound to the chair arm.

"Mina, how interesting." Sere commented. "I didn't realize you liked silver jewelry. I'll be sure to mention that to Honey for you." she smirked at her helpless cousin. Mori peered around Sere and gave a slight smirk.

"Sere this isn't funny" she pouted, "Give me the key so we can go home."

"Key? What key?" she answered. She looked at Mori, "Mori, do you know anything about a key?"

"No." he said shaking his head. _Now what are you going to do?_ he thought.

"Seerree" Mina whined, "The key pleeasee"

"Ohhh, you mean this key?" she teasingly held out the key just out of Mina's reach. "I suppose I could give it to you, though I'm sure Zoi will be interested in knowing why you're not back with me." she continued.

"Just give me the key, please?" Mina whined.

"Sure" Sere said as she dropped the key just out of Mina's reach. "Oops!" she smirked as she took Mori's hand and led him out the room. "Good luck and I'll see you at home" Sere said over her shoulder as they left the room. _See you back at home_ Sere teased. _Though if you use your hairpin you should be out in what? 5 minutes or less?_

* * *

Welp there you go. Thank you all for your patience and kindness. I am sorry about the delay getting this one out. Life does happen and sometimes you just need a break from everything.


	10. Chapter 10

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. Mostly for my entertainment ^^ Aaannndd I own nothing, nada, zip ... well maybe the fight sequences but not much else.

* * *

Chapter 10

In one a side room in the Lunar Court, a small group of people were gathered around a table discussing a certain silver haired teen and a dark haired young man. "Are you sure about this, Mina?" Jadeite asked the golden haired girl at the table.

"Yes, I think that would help to get those two a little closer" she said. "We just have to make it fun and relatively simple."

"I'm in" said Zoisite. "He's better for her than that false Prince. This one cares about her, even if he hasn't realized it himself."

"So a weekend at the Chateau and let's see what happens" she said thoughtfully. "Helios said he is also willing to help"

"I'll let Kunzite know of the plans." Zoi volunteered as he left the room.

"I'll call ahead to the Chateau and make it ready." Jadeite said looking over the list. "You are in charge of getting them there," he said to Mina. "For that many people I would recommend at least two cars." he suggested.

* * *

Later at the club ~

Mina walked into the Host Club before it was opened. She spotted Sere sitting over by the window, book slightly forgotten in her hand while looking outside. She watched as Mori stood next to Sere and gently tucked a silver strand of hair back. _Hopefully this works and those two are able to figure out their feelings for each other_ she thought. _This is a perfect setup,_ _the hosts are relatively close and Sere is distracted. It is time to go fishing and see who bites._

"Sere" she greeted her cousin warmly as she bounced over to where Sere was sitting, nodding to Mori as he stepped away from Sere to give the two a little privacy.

Sere turned to look at her cousin questioningly, "Mina?" she asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working with Zoisite?"

"Seerrree" Mina whined slightly, ignoring Sere's question. "Want to go to the Chateau for the weekend?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

Sere's eyes widened as Mina asked about the Chateau, not realizing the other hosts were listening and slowly moving towards the two cousins. "A quiet weekend would be nice." she mused. "Will ...will he be there?" she asked tentatively.

 _Yes! There goes a spike of jealousy_ Mina smirked, noting the frown on Mori's face. "Yes, he said your favorite roses are in bloom." she answered with a slight smile. "Jade has called ahead for us, so when you're ready- " she added trying to hid a smile as she watched Sere's face light up before she raced out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Mina smiled as she turned towards the stunned hosts she said "You are invited to come join us." She continued to explain "I would recommend light packing for a weekend in the country." Looking over the shocked Hosts, she continued "Haruhi, your dad has already given permission and I have clothes that will fit you, so you won't need to pack. The rest of you have two hours to get it together and meet Zoisite by the front gate. There will be a couple of cars waiting to take you there." Seven pairs of stunned eyes still stared at her. "Chop, chop boys" she said. "If you're not ready in the allotted time, then you don't go" she simply stated, noting that finally got them moving.

Honey asked the question on the minds of a few of the members, "Mi-chan, who is Sere so happy to see?"

"Helios, a very old friend of the family and caretaker of Sere's home. He has known Sere since he was a small child." As she turned to walk out of the room, she said over her shoulder "Time is ticking, if you're going, you need to get packed."

* * *

"Mina?" asked a sleepy voice, "What's the catch of us going to the Chateau?"

"Hmm?" Mina answered, "What do you mean?"

"What are you planning?" Sere asked as she gave a small yawn, her eyes started to droop in the quiet of the moving car.

"A weekend at the Chateau" Mina said watching Sere yawn again. "Relaxing, playing under the full moon, and maybe deciding on a venue for the Masquerade?"

"Uh huh" she responded. "If you weren't planning something, then you wouldn't have mentioned it at the club in front of them" she reasoned. "So, what are you planning?"

"Spoilsport" Mina pouted as she sulked in her seat. "I just want to see you happy again, is that too much to ask?"

Sere sighed as she made herself more comfortable against Mina, "You do know Kyoya is going to snoop. Tamaki is going to irritate both myself and Haruhi. The twins are going to provoke as much reaction as they can with Tamaki regarding Haruhi."

"He won't find anything, Kunzite has made sure." she answered as she lightly stroked her cousin's hair. "As for Tamaki and the twins, I gave Haruhi a break from them and she's riding with Mori and Honey." Mina commented. "Besides, Jade said if she was agreeable to it, he would start teaching her self-defense while we're there."

"Fine, I'll play along. I'm too happy to be going, to be upset with you." she said covering another yawn. "Wake me when we get there" as she drifted off to sleep against Mina. _She took that better than I thought she would._

* * *

Their destination was several hours outside of the city, in a privately owned forest. A cobblestone paved road led through the forest to a ancient stone bridge that spanned a tranquil river. Once across, the road continued to the outer gated wall with turrets set at the corners and defined intervals. As the cars drove inside, it opened up to large circular drive graced with a beautiful fountain pool. The fountain held a statue of descending Valkyrie carved out of white marble and crystal, with water flowing from a silver spear pointing down towards the pool. The pool was surrounded by benches of marble and dark blue roses. As the Host members exited from the Rover, they stood in awe of the Chateau. The stonework was exquisitely done in various shades and shapes of stone. There were climbing roses of shades of blue and silver growing along some of walls, ivy along another. The home had several towers with balconies, several large stained glass windows depicting scenes of the moon, the night stars and a large silver rose with blue at the ends. Towards the back, one could see a gated rose garden and further off to the side an open meadow as far as the eye could see, bordered by thick forests. Off in the distance, the rooftops of the village were barely visible against the skyline.

"It's beautiful" Tamaki said in hushed awe as they entered into main hall. "It... it reminds me of my childhood."

"Welcome to Chateau Marovay." Mina said from the lower landing as she swept her arms in welcome to the Host members. "If you will follow Jade, he will show you to your rooms." Mina said as she walked down the lower level of the grand staircase.

"Is Sere-chan here?" asked Honey as the rest of the group gathered at the foot of the staircase.

"Sere is currently resting in his room. He will be joining us a little later." said Mina. "Haruhi, if you'll come with me, I'll show you to your room" she said as she started to walk up the stairs. Haruhi followed Mina up the stairs and disappeared down a hallway.

"Gentlemen, your luggage has been taken to your rooms. If you would come with me please" Jadeite requested as he started up the stairs. "Mina has chosen rooms to best suit your personalities." he comment as he turned at the top of stairs, walking down the hallway that had several oaken doors leading off of the main hallway. Each door had a specific painting and name associated with it. The first door they stopped at was painted in white and gold, the figure of a handsome blond man with rays of sunlight illuminating from behind him. "Tamaki," Jadeite said as he opened up the door, "The Sun King room is yours." With a sweep of his arm to the room across the hallway with a shadowy figure illuminated in a faint sliver of light, he said "Kyoya, I believe the Shadow Lord across the way is best suited for you."

"It is a beautiful house" said Honey in an awe struck voice, looking up at the ceilings noticing the paintings of the night sky in all of its wondrous glory. "I love the artwork" he said.

"Thank you," Jadeite said graciously. "The home has long been a sanctuary for Sere and his family." he said before stopping in front of a door marked with a scene of angels and demons. "Ah yes, here we are, for the Twins, Angels and Demons. Please note this one is a larger suite, Mina thought the two of you would want to stay together while you were here."

"Angels and Demons?" asked the twins as they entered into their room.

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Hikaru in awe as he and Kaoru entered into their room.

"It's different. I don't think I've seen a room like this" Kaoru said agreeing with his brother. Their room was done half in celestial white and the other half in a demonic dark red. "Are all of the rooms like this?" he asked.

"Each room has been uniquely named and decorated accordingly to that name." Jadeite explained. "So The Sun King room is-"

"Decorated like the Palace of Versailles" answered Tamaki as he poked his head back out of his room. "It is a beautiful room. I like the warmth and beauty the room exudes." he said in hushed awe at the warmth generated by the lights and mirrors.

Jadeite smiled as he gave a slight nod at Tamaki's compliment about the room. "Please enjoy your stay." he said as he led Mori and Honey towards another flight of stairs. As they continued up the stairs and then down another door lined hallway, "Honey, please forgive Mina's sense of humor, I hope the Golden Bear will be to your liking." he said opened the door decorated in small golden bears with honey bees along the border for the small host.

Honey just laughed. "I like the joke, bears and honey." he giggled as he looked inside his room. "Oh! Such cute stuffed bears, they're everywhere!" Honey said as he took in the room décor. "Where are Sere-chan, Mi-chan and Haru-chan staying?" he asked very cutely.

"Mori, we have you across the hallway in The Dark Angel room. The room is also known as the Protector. It is the only room with a dual name." Jade said leading the young man to a door with a painting of a towering dark haired figure. The figure's head was bowed reverently, hands resting on the quillions of a long sword with black and iridescent green wings wrapped protectively around the figure. "Let's see, I believe Sere is in his room, The Moon's Serenity," as he pointed to the room next to Mori's. The door was marked with silver crescent moon overlooking a field of roses. Dark blue and silver roses were entwined along the border of the door. "Mina is across from Sere and next to you, Honey, in Love's Golden Embrace," he said as he pointed to a door that had a golden starburst embraced by a pair of arms. "I believe Haruhi is in the Wisdom of Ice." he finished by pointing to the room at the end of the hallway marked with an image of snowy owls and a border of ice.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mina's room, the three girls were softly chatting and enjoying some tea and cookies around a small table against one of the windows. Mina's room was beautifully decorated in rich, warm oranges and yellows with cream accents. From the window, one could see the rose garden and the forest. Haruhi was comfortably dressed in a pair of black pants with a loose white shirt, slightly opened up to reveal a dark green shirt underneath. "Ok Sere, we're alone, why are you at Ouran dressed as a boy?" she asked.

"In order to hide from enemies looking for me, my guardians suggested that I dress as a boy and enter into Ouran. We had hoped that I would go unnoticed as just another male student. For the most part, most everyone thinks I am a male student."Sere softly explained, not wanting to be overheard. "Haruhi, it is extremely important that my being a girl stays a secret. No one is to know." Sere said in a serious tone.

"I promise not to tell anyone," promised Haruhi. "But what happens if people figure it out?" she asked.

"If they figure it out, then we'll deal with that as it comes. Though to be honest, most of the kids at Ouran are oblivious. They don't bother to look past the surface." Sere said not giving any more information as she heard a rap at the door. Mina stood to go answer the door. As the door swung open, Sere commented, "When you're ready to learn self defense Haruhi, stop by the Court and we'll work with you or we can start here with Jade if you want."

"Hello Mi-chan," Honey said happily upon seeing Mina. He came in and gave her hug around the waist. "You look very pretty, I love that sundress you're wearing" he complimented Mina. Mina was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a cream ribbon laced through the front bodice. A matching cream ribbon was laced through a low side braid draping over her shoulder.

Sere hid a half smile as she watched the exchange. _It looks like someone has a crush on you Mina. Should I keep an eye on you two or do I need to ask what his intentions are?_ Sere said mentally as she softly laughed at her cousin's slight blush.

"Hello, Honey, thank you" she smiled down at the golden haired boy. "Is your room to your liking?" she politely asked while mentally sticking her tongue out at Sere. _Hush you, he's cute._

"I love my room Mi-chan, the bears are so cute" he smiled up at her, as flowers and sparkles danced around his head.

"We could head down and see what Zoi and Neph have planned for dinner." Sere offered, rising up from the side table. Sere was comfortably dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt unbuttoned to expose her white shirt underneath and black pants. Instead of her hair being in its usual braid, it was left loose to cascade down her back and ending back behind her knees.

"Sere-chan," Honey looked up at her while still hugging Mina. "Do you want to go get Takashi? He should be awake." he said innocently while tilting his head.

"Do you know which room he's in?" she asked.

"Something...Angel?" he said trying to remember the room name. "There was a really cool looking dark figure with wings on his door." he answered as he let go of Mina's waist.

Mina softly laughed. "I think he means The Dark Angel room, the one next to you, Sere"

 _Seriously, did you have to give him that room?_ she mentally whined. "Alright I'll go see if he's awake and meet you downstairs." she said walking towards the door to leave.

* * *

Sere knocked on the door of Mori's room. She waited a moment before opening the door to the slightly darkened room. "Takashi?" she called out as she entered into the room. "Takashi, are you awake?" She noticed he was stretched out on the couch asleep. _I should let him sleep_ she thought _they are here to relax as well. No screaming hoards of fan girls, though his are pretty quiet._ She stepped closer to the couch and gently touched his shoulder to try to wake him. "Takashi?" she said to him again, before lightly running her fingers through his hair.

He heard a voice calling his name but he didn't want to wake up just yet. Mori was having a sweet dream about a certain silver haired teen. That certain teen being snuggled up against him. His brow furrowed at the insistent voice trying to wake him from his sleep. "Hmm" he sleepily mumbled as his brow relaxing under the soft fingers. He gave a soft smile as he slowly woke up. Stretching and giving a small yawn, he heard an amused chuckle. Still clinging to the fading wisps of his dream, he opened his eyes to see a pair of amused dark blue eyes looking down at him. "Sere?" he sleepily asked letting his sleep fogged eyes focus on the silver haired young man.

"Hey sleepy head" Sere said softly with a smile, leaning down towards him. "Going to wake up and come downstairs?" she asked a still sleepy Mori, letting her fingers brush against Mori's cheek. Sere blushed as Mori sleepily nuzzled against her hand. _I should let him sleep_ she thought letting her fingers lightly caress his cheek.

Mori yawned once more before coming more awake as he realized he wasn't dreaming and yes, that was Sere in his room. He smiled up at Sere as her thumb lightly caressed his cheek. "What's downstairs?" Mori asked.

"Dinner and whatever plans Mina has for us this weekend." she answered as she let her fingers lightly trail through his hair before removing her hand.

 _I could stay here with him and maybe..._ Mori thought before giving a mental shake to clear out the fading threads of his dreams. "Give me a moment." he answered as he started to sit up.

"Ok" Sere said moving slightly to let Mori up but just enough that her hair brushed against his arm, sending shivers along his arm.

* * *

Mina led Honey and Haruhi down to the dining room, where the rest of the group had gathered. "Are your rooms acceptable?" she asked.

"They're perfect" Tamaki answered as he tried to get closer to Haruhi only to be slightly blocked by Mina.

"I'm glad you like your rooms" said Sere as she entered into the dining room with Mori. "Welcome to the Chateau. Mina is our hostess this weekend; I'll leave it to her to explain what she has planned for the weekend."

"But I thought this was your home" questioned Kyoya. "How is it that she is in charge?" he asked, hoping to glean a little more information on the elusive host.

Smirking at Kyoya, "This is my ancestral family home. Mina is part of that family as she is my cousin." Sere explained. "She is the one who has set up this little get away for the weekend; therefore we are at the tender mercies of my fair cousin." Turning towards Mina with a slight bow, "So what evilness...er plans do you have for us this weekend, O Fair One?" she asked innocently.

Mina stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Just for that, you get continue your practices in the morning with Neph." she said as Sere rolled her eyes. "If everyone will be seated," Mina said as everyone found their places. She continued to explain, "In the morning, breakfast will be out on the patio. From there, people can decide what they would like to do until mid afternoon. After lunch, we will be assigned pairs for the laser tag." she explained.

"Pairs?" asked Tamaki. "Do we get a say with who we're paired up with?" he asked. In the Mind Theater of Tamaki, he was envisioning spending romantic day in the countryside with Haruhi and then being with her for the laser tag.

"No," Mina said shooting him down. "Pairs have been already been chosen by Nephrite" she smirked evilly at Tamaki.

"What...what does that mean" he asked as he paled in fright at the glint in Mina's eye.

"That means the pairs are out her hands and Kunzite has a very warped sense of humor" Sere answered for Mina. _Are they really already chosen or are you messing with him?_

Instead of answering her, Mina smirked as she said, "Please enjoy your stay here and it looks like dinner is ready to be served."

* * *

After dinner, Mina explained a little more of what activities were available to help pass the time. "The gardens are available for exploration, the woods are as well. If you like, we can arrange for you to visit the village just below the Chateau. There is also the pool if you're up for swimming."

"Tell us more about the laser tag for later tomorrow" asked Kaoru.

"A large maze has been set up just beyond one of the rose gardens. Rules are very simple, anything goes and the last pair standing wins." she explained. "Oh and by the way" Mina smiled, "One of you will be paired up Jadeite for the game."

Sere lightly chuckled at the various expressions on the hosts' faces. It was very comical especially Tamaki's as he envisioned himself being paired with Jadeite. "Someone will be paired up with Jade?" she asked.

"Yes, per Nephrite's instructions." Mina answered. "I had suggested Zoi instead of Jade, as Zoi isn't as brutal as Jade is." she said with a laugh.

"And what does the remaining pair win?" asked Kyoya pushing up his glasses, as he speculated who he might be paired with. _Hopefully Sere will be with me instead of being with Mori-senpai._

Giving them a wicked grin, she said "Why to be crowned Royalty for the Masquerade of course."

* * *

The next morning ~

The sunlight filtered through the windows of his room, slowly causing Mori to wake up from his dreams. As he became more awake, he could hear the distant clang of metal outside his room. _Must be Sere training_ he thought as he sat up in the large bed. _This is nice. Nicer if Sere were here_ he thought back to his fading dream. Wearing black pajama bottoms, he walked over to the doors of the balcony. He opened the doors and walked out into the morning sunshine. _It's warm out here_ he thought. He noticed the combatants down below, _He's doing well against Nephrite, though, that looks like it hurt_ , he noted with a frown while resting his arms against the balcony as he continued to watch Sere and Nephrite battle.

Meanwhile down in the courtyard, Jadeite and Zoisite were keeping an eye on the mini battle. "That is going to leave a mark" said Zoisite as Nephrite sent Sere flying into the wall before slowly stalking towards her.

"Ah, look who's awake and isn't overly pleased about the beating Sere is taking." noted Jadeite as he pointed with his chin at Mori on the balcony.

Dodging a strike from Nephrite's blade, Sere spun attacked his flank with her sword only to be blocked by his sword. Before she could recover from the block, Nephrite body slammed her with his shield, sending her backwards and to the floor. She quickly rolled out of the way as Neph brought his shield back down in an overhand attack. As she got her feet back under her, she dodged his attack with his sword and was able to disarm him of his shield. _Damn, that arm is numb from that body slam_ she thought. _Ok even footing of sorts_ she thought as she dodged and parried Neph's sword strikes.

"Sere, yield and we'll get that arm looked at" Nephrite suggested as he blocked her thrust and swung at her numb arm.

Grimacing at the pain, "Never" she growled back as she tried to ignore the pain in her limp arm. She blocked and parried another side strike with her sword. As she spun attacked to his flank, Nephrite slipped the blade and kneed her in the stomach causing her to stagger back. She clutched at her sword, trying not to drop it. She attempted to stand back up only to be knocked out from a powerful back handed swing to her face.

Sighing, Nephrite looked at Zoisite and said "Wake Sere up and get him cleaned up." As he bent down to remove Sere's sword he could feel a furious deadly intent coming from one of the balconies. Smiling softly as he kept his face covered, "Zoi, how long has he been watching?"

"He's been watching over half of the fight. Judging from the fury radiating from him, I'd say watch your back" he said with an amused laugh. "Either way let's get Her Highness back to the world of wakefulness." He said as he scooped up the unconscious Sere.

* * *

Walking down the hallway towards her room, Sere was in deep thought when an arm reached out and pulled her into a slightly darkened room. Before she could fight off the attacker, she was looking into stormy grey eyes filled with concern. "Takashi?' she asked as she peered up into his concerned eyes."Everything ok?" she asked reaching up to cup his cheek.

"You've been hurt" he said holding Sere's hand against his cheek, feeling the abrasions on his knuckles. "Let me look, please?" he asked as he brought Sere's injured hand down to be examined. He noted the various cuts and bruises along Sere's exposed skin.

"I... I'm fine" she softly said while Mori gently looked over her injured hand. "It just looks worse than it is."

"Hmm.." he said as he lightly touched the slight bruising and frowned at the scrapes on Sere's knuckles. While examining Sere's injured hand, he softly placed gentle kisses along each knuckle.

"Takashi?" Sere asked as she could feel her face start to heat up from his gentle treatment.

"Hmm?" he answered while gently caressing Sere's cheek being careful of the bruise that had formed. _Is that a cut too? Nephrite really worked him over this morning._

"I...I'm ok really," she reassured the older teen, slowly closing her eyes as his thumb lightly brushed against her lower lip. "Takashi?" she softly whispered. "I...I should go...go..." she stammered as a darker blush highlighted her cheeks from his gentle touch. _I want to stay..._

"Takashi!" Honey chirped happily as he bounded into the room and bounced into his cousin, taking him to the floor as he sat on his lap. Using the distraction of an overly energetic Honey, Sere slipped out of the room and fled to her room. Honey smirked inwardly before giggling at his cousin as he sat on Takashi's lap. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Honey asked as he giggled from Mori's lap. "I wonder what Mi-chan has in store for us today." he wondered innocently as he removed himself from his cousin's lap.

"You'll need to get dressed, Takashi. We don't want to keep Mi-chan and Sere-chan waiting." His knowing eyes took in the crimson starting to flush along his cousin's neck at the mention of Sere-chan. Deciding to spare his cousin from further embarrassment, "Shall I go get Sere-chan and Mi-chan while you change?" he innocently asked. Takashi nodded as he strode off to change. As Mori left his cousin to clean up and get dressed, Honey skipped across the hallway to Mina's door. Giving the door a quick rap, he waited for Mina to answer. When the door opened, he bounced in to give Mina a hug.

"Mi-chan!" he chirped happily as he hugged her. "We should go see if Sere-chan is ready and then, go get Takashi." he said happily.

* * *

The foursome joined up with the others out in the rose garden for breakfast and to see what Mina had planned for them. "Welcome everyone," Mina said as she greeted everyone. "Remember you're on your own until lunch and then we'll see who's paired up with whom for the laser tag." She gestured for everyone to help themselves to various breakfast items set out buffet style. "Sere, any thoughts on what you're going to do today?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Sere answered as she helped herself to some eggs. "I was thinking about either going into the village or perhaps visiting Helios in the gardens. You did say the roses were blooming."

"You could always go see him later this evening, Sere." Mina offered. "The moon will be full and the roses will be at their best."

"Good point." Sere mused. "I'll go there later this evening when the moon rises. So for now I think, I'll just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet of being home." she said.

"You know" Mina slyly suggested, "We could start the laser tag early and then you can rest up for later this evening."

"That sounds like a much better idea than having to wait." Sere agreed. "Besides, those culled out of the game can then go do other things to occupy their time." she said while sipping her tea. "Very well, let the games begin with the matching up of partners." she finished before having Zoisite go get the envelopes.

* * *

"Good luck to you all. Please note, the pairs cannot be traded." Mina said. "If your team is fully eliminated from the game, you are free for the rest of the day." Mina explained as the envelopes were handed out to everyone.

As they opened up their envelopes, the pairs broke down to: Mina/Honey, Tamaki/Hikaru, Kyoya/Kaoru, Haruhi/Jadeite, and Sere/Mori.

Tamaki looked like he was going to explode with his squawking. "Haruhi should be with me and not with that...that...Jadeite!" Tamaki ranted as his mind went into overdrive worrying about Haruhi and Jadeite being alone together.

Hikaru sulked as he muttered, "Why can't I be with Kaoru? I don't want to be stuck with Boss."

 _I should be with Mitsukuni but I'm happy that I'm with Sere_ , Mori thought as he looked at his pairing. _More time with Sere and maybe... maybe I can tell him how I feel._

Sere hid a small grin before she suggested to Tamaki, "You could always forfeit and then be left to the whims of Zoi and Neph."

"No, I just wanted to be with someone other than Hikaru" Tamaki grumbled as he started to pout.

"You know Haruhi" Mina suggested to now frowning brunette, "You could learn the basics of self defense with Jade after the game is done."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki squawked. "He is NOT going to be anywhere my precious daughter! Jadeite is a brute!" Tamaki ranted. "She'll get injured! I've seen how he trains Sere and Haruhi will get hurt!" he ranted again not fully aware of Jadeite standing behind him.

Jade smacked Tamaki with a rolled up newspaper. "Will you get a hold of yourself?" he chastised the blond teen. "Seriously, she's far safer with me than she is with you, you pervert." he remarked.

"Pervert?!" Tamaki squawked. "Who are you calling a pervert?! You should be calling those shady twins that or at least Sere pervert!" he complained while shedding crocodile tears and pointing out to the twins.

"Pervert? How am I a pervert?" Sere asked Tamaki in irritation.. "The only pervert in this group is you Tamaki." she said rather pointedly at the ranting blond. She leaned up next to him and furiously whispered to him "If you don't wise up and tell her how you feel, you will lose her."

* * *

At the entrance to the Maze ~

As the group gathered for the laser tag, Zoisite and Nephrite were standing off to one side with gear in various sizes for the players. As they outfitted the players into their vests and checking their laser guns, the rules were explained by Nephrite. "Rules are as follows: You will have four hours to traverse the maze, taking out as many of the other teams as possible. Anything goes, so long as there is not grievous injury to a player. The last pair or the last member of a single team standing wins. The prize for winning the game is to be crowned Royalty at the Masquerade." he explained to the players once everyone had been fitted with their gear. "There are six different entrances to the maze, each pair will enter a different entrance and work their way to the center." he continued. "Good luck and please have fun" Nephrite said as he finished giving the instructions.

"And with that, Neph if you will take Mina, Honey, Tamaki, and Hikaru to their entrances." said Zoisite, "I will take the rest to the other entrances. Once you have been escorted to your entrance go ahead and begin. Good luck and good hunting."

As each team was escorted to their starting point, Nephrite gave them the go ahead to enter and begin stalking the others. Mina and Honey had entered through their entrance and had started stalking Tamaki and Hikaru. Though, with the amount of noise the two were making it very easy for Mina and Honey. Mina pulled Honey aside and softly whispered to him "Stay quiet and we can take the two of them out fairly quickly. Our real competition will be Jade, Mori, and Sere. Especially if it's anything goes rules."

Honey give her a slight tilt of his head before asking her in his serious voice, "What exactly does anything goes mean?"

"Exactly that, anything and everything goes, in order to secure a victory. Mori, Jade and Sere are going to be the toughest out of the group to beat." she explained to him. "If we're lucky, Sere will have eliminated Jade fairly quickly." she further explained while they stalked closer towards Tamaki and Hikaru. She peered around the corner and saw the two hosts arguing about which way to go.

"Look Boss, we need to go left before they find us" Hikaru crossly said.

"No, we need to go right. Everyone knows mazes are set up for the right hand path to get to the center" countered Tamaki.

"I don't think there's anything normal about this maze" Hikaru hotly said back to Tamaki. "Besides, Mina and Honey are out there somewhere."

"Pffttt, we can take those two easily." Tamaki said dismissively as he started to go the right.

She nodded to Honey before firing on Tamaki, catching him in the chest with her laser. Honey had followed up with a small roll to catch Hikaru unaware. Tamaki and Hikaru were the first pair out as their gear turned off and a side door opened to reveal Zoisite to escort them out.

Once Tamaki and Hikaru were out of the maze, Honey turned to Mina and quietly asked "Mi-chan? Why... why is Sere-chan dressed like a boy?"

Mina turned towards him and asked "What do you mean?"

"Please Mi-chan," he replied seriously. "Sere-chan is like Haru-chan in that she is wearing boy's clothes." He looked up at her with a small crooked smile, "Takashi acts differently around Sere-chan, normally he isn't interested in people outside of the family and I'm happy for him to finally find someone who interests him" he finished explaining.

Sighing softly, Mina said "Sere is hiding from enemies who would hurt her. It was thought best at the time, for her to pretend she was a boy." She looked around making sure they were alone before motioning him to follow her.

"Takashi would protect Sere-chan. He cares for her" Honey said. "I know Sere-chan returns his feelings just from the way I see them together."

"She does care for him," Mina answered. "But let's get through here first, and then work on a plan after that. Ok?" she said to him as they continued down the corridor.

"Ok" he said as he stepped closer to her.

"Onward" she quietly said to Honey as they pushed onward through the maze.

* * *

Elsewhere -

After Mori and Sere had entered through their door, they started to quietly walk down the corridor looking for other targets. _Stay together or work separately_ she thought to herself. She stopped when she felt Mori gently grab her hand. "Takashi?" she asked quietly as not to give their position away.

Mori pulled Sere close to his chest before softly whispering in his ear "Should we separate or stay together while searching for the others?"

Sere could feel her face warming up as his warm breath brushed against her ear; she quietly stammered "Stay to-together." Sighing softly as she rested back against his chest, "We should be ok together, it is anything goes, so be careful." she softly replied, reluctantly pulling away from him. She motioned for him to follow her through the maze. She could feel Kaoru and Kyoya were fairly close. Sere carefully led them closer to where the two Host members were currently at. Carefully peering around the corner she caught a glimpse of Kaoru and Kyoya. She had managed to take out Kaoru before Kyoya disappeared down a side hallway. _Damn, I had hoped to take them both at the same time_ she thought scanning the area as they continued around the corner Kyoya disappeared down. A few turns later, they heard Haruhi get taken out by Kyoya. Forty-five minutes and a several turns later, they watched as Jadeite sprung a trap against Kyoya and took him out. _Jade and Mina will be the hardest to take down_ she thought _Honey will be difficult and hopefully, Jade will have taken him out before we find him as I don't think either Takashi or I can._

"Sere" Mori's low voice whispered by her ear, "Should we try looking for Jadeite or look for Mina and Mitsukuni?" he asked carefully keeping an eye out for Jadeite. _I could stay like this next to him, but I need to keep him safe while we're in here._

Sere peered around the corner to see Jadeite disappear down one of the side hallways. Sighing softly, she whispered back to him, "We'll keep after Jade. He is going to be harder to take down." She motioned for Mori to follow her as they went down the hallway. Unfortunately, Jadeite was waiting for them and took Mori out as he pulled Sere out of the way in an effort to protect him. Sere took Jadeite out as she appeared from behind Mori. "Looks like both of you are out for now." she said as she disappeared down another pathway in search of the two blondes.

Jadeite activated one of the side doors to take Mori and himself out of the maze. "Good hunting Sere" Jadeite said to the darkness as he helped Mori out of the maze. "This way, we can go watch how this plays out from the center." he said guiding Mori towards the center from outside.

"Sere will be ok?" Mori asked of the older man, giving a look of longing at the corridor that Sere had disappeared down. _I want to be with him_

"Sere is able to take care of himself." Jadeite reassured him. "He is more self reliant now than when I first met him" _Of course she was a weak, immature Sailor Moon but Sere has come a long way from that._

Further down the hallway, Sere was easily slipping through the shadows. _I should take out Honey and then either take out Mina or_ she thought with an evil smirk, _Let her take me out. Then they will be the center of attention. Yes, that will work much better and throw a wrench in whatever she's got planned for me._ She continued until she found them at the center of the maze. Peering around the corner she noticed Honey was within range. She stepped out of the shadows to make herself visible. "Hello Honey," she called out as she pointed her laser gun at the small host.

"Sere-chan!" he chirped at her as Mina popped up and shot at Sere, scoring on her laser target.

"Well done Mina," Sere laughed at being set up. "That saves me from having to shoot Honey. Congratulations to you both. I believe we will have the Masquerade at the Crystal Palace instead" she continued as her gear turned off.

"Why there?" Mina asked with a pout, "Why not here?"

"I don't want the squealing hordes of girls here." Sere answered. "I also don't really want them at the Court either; it's bad enough they're there when I practice."

"Very well, I will let the others know and we'll move forward." Mina said as they left the maze for the center and to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

The group gathered at the patio overlooking the large pool. They were waiting on Mina and Sere to arrive. As the two cousins were walking in they could be overheard discussing the final location for the Masquerade. As they rejoined the group Nephrite spoke up and congratulated both Mina and Honey.

"Mina, I will have the craftsmen start work on the decorations for the Masquerade." Nephrite said. "When will you have your sketches available for them?" he asked.

"By week end." she replied. "I should have the concept sketches for the costumes ready within the next couple of days." Mina continued as she ignored the glare from Sere.

"Costumes? What kind of costumes?" Tamaki asked as he perked up at the thought of cosplay.

"Yes, costumes for the Hosts." she replied. "No point in having a Masquerade without them. Besides as its Vampires and Slayers - hmm I like that idea far better than Hunters." she mused.

"What will we be dressing as?" asked Tamaki already forgetting that he and Hikaru lost and would not be crowned Royalty.

"I believe there will be a mixture." Mina said as she started to think her plan through. "Yes, I think I will divide everyone up into two separate Courts. A Slayer Circle and a Vampire Court." she finished.

"Then there will be two Royalties?" gushed Tamaki as he started to daydream about Haruhi.

~ Mind Theater of Tamaki ~

As the revelers danced and swayed to the music, the silken tapestries moved to reveal a dark clad figure. A black tux with a crisp white shirt, a blood red gem glinted at the throat of the figure. He gave a slight smile, letting a bit of fang show as he saw Haruhi enter the room. She was dressed in a white silken gown, with small pearls scattered in her hair in a simple up swept hair style.

"Greetings my lovely, how do you like the ball?" Tamaki asked as he gently took her hand.

Slightly startled, she gave a demure blush before shyly looking up at him. "It's very beautiful."

"Come dance with me, my Princess. We'll dance forever under the stars" he promised.

Shyly giggling she agreed as she was swept away into his arms, as the music continued to play.

~ Back to the Real World ~

"Yes that's exactly what will happen" Tamaki blushed to himself as he continued to daydream.

Sighing, Haruhi looked away as Jadeite promptly smacked Tamaki with a rolled up newspaper. "Enough Pervert" he said as he bopped Tamaki again.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert" Tamaki exclaimed before going off to sulk while the twins just laughed at him.

"Two Courts, Mina?" Sere asked. "And just who is..." her question trailing off as she notice the glint in her cousin's eye."No. No no no oh hell no" Sere protested as she continued to slowly backed away from Mina.

"Besides Honey and I, Sere you were last one standing for your team" Mina calmly stated. "So that makes you the Vampire Lord." she said ignoring Sere's flailing hands. Mina turned to examine Mori with a speculative look, "And that will make Mori your bodyguard. Yes, that will work" she nodded as she continued to walk around the two of them watching Mori slightly bush at her comment.

"Mina, really?" grumbled Sere. "Do we have to have a second-" she whined before being interrupted by Mina and her finger being dangerously close to her eye.

"WE are having two sets of Courts." Mina growled at Sere. "YOU cancelled the one for last year. This will make up for it, and yes, I have plans for everyone." she finished cryptically. She turned and looked at the rest of the group, "Concept costumes will be ready in a couple of weeks. Do not be late for your fittings or I will send Jadeite after you." She turned and left to go grab her sketch books.

Sere just hung her head and gave a heavy sigh. Catching Jadeite's eye, she said "I am going to go to rose garden and relax. Perhaps you and Zoi can arrange for us to sleep outside tonight." She turned and walked away from the group towards the dark blue rose garden deep in thought.

* * *

Later that evening found the Hosts sitting around a pleasant fire in a clearing in the woods that bordered the gardens. Several small pavilions were set up for the sleep out under the stars. There were several piles of blankets and pillows available for people to rest upon while watching the stars rise or enjoying the fire. Several picnic hampers and containers of tea were left by the pavilions. As the twilight started to fade into darkness, several lanterns started to flicker into light, setting up a soft glow around the campsite.

"It's so beautiful out" commented Hikaru as he stretched out on a large pillow.

"It's so quiet. The temperature is perfect." agreed Kaoru as he brought a blanket for his brother.

"I am glad you are enjoying your evening out here" said Jadeite. "This is something that Sere likes to do when he's home. He likes to spend at least one night under the stars."

"Hmm, something we could use for the club" said Kyoya as he jotted more things down in his notebook. "Is there a reason why there isn't anything electric is out here?" he asked.

"It sets the ambiance" said Mina as she walked towards the group with mug filled with tea. "It allows Sere to relax without all the modern noise and it makes it easier to see the stars without the light pollution." she explained as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"What are you drawing?" Kyoya asked, interested in what she was sketching.

"Sometimes doodles or whatever catches my fancy. Most of the time, I like to sketch Sere when he's relaxed." she answered. "I thought tonight with the moonlight, I would get a fantasy sketch of Sere" Mina said.

Kyoya looked at her speculatively as he pushed up his glasses. "Would you be interested in putting something in for the club auction?" he asked calculating the profits from Sere's picture.

"Only if half of the proceeds go towards Haruhi's debt" Mina answered as she opened up the sketch pad and began to draw.

"Very well, that should not be an issue." he said figuring out the specifics.

"Good. I'll make a couple of sketches as a test sell. I have a few that should work or did you have something more specific regarding Sere?" she finished.

"I'll leave it to your discretion." he said. "We do have a cultural expo coming up in the next couple of weeks. You may want to have an exhibition then" he suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said distantly as she continued her sketching. _Hmm who to sketch her with? Maybe one with her with Mori and the moonlight._

* * *

A little later in the evening found a few of the members slowly drifting off to sleep under the moonlight. The stars were out twinkling and winking under the dark blue night sky. The full moon was slowly climbing her way up into the night sky. Zoisite and Nephrite were having a small discussion about moving the sleepers to their tents to let them be more comfortable. Sere was relaxing against a large pillow and was gently combing her fingers through Honey's golden hair as he curled up against her. He was holding onto his Usa-chan and was deeply sleeping.

"Sere? Shall I move him?" asked Zoisite as he knelt down before Sere.

"I'll take him" said Mori as he gently picked up his cousin. "Which tent does he go into?" he asked.

"If you want, you can put him in mine" said Mina. "It's the closest" she finished as Mori gave her a nod and followed Zoisite to Mina's tent.

Giving a slight stretch as she lightly yawned, "Who's still awake?" Sere asked Nephrite.

"Besides you, Mina, and Mori; I believe Haruhi and Tamaki - wait, Tamaki just fell asleep." he said. "Zoi is moving Tamaki into his tent."

"When Haruhi finally falls asleep you can have Jade move her into Mina's" she started to say before being interrupted by Mori.

"Mitsukuni is in Mina's tent," he reminded Sere before sitting down next to Sere.

"Oh right, then I guess Jade can put her in the one between mine and Mina's." she said yawning again before leaning against Mori.

Stiffening slightly in surprise, he let Sere lean up against him before Mori started to lightly run his fingers through the ends of Sere's loose hair. A little later, he heard Nephrite put Kyoya in with Kaoru. He raised an eyebrow in question at Mina.

"It will be amusing in the morning, trust me" Mina lightly giggled as she continued to sketch Sere as she slowly started to fall asleep. Mina waited until Sere had fallen asleep before lightly talking to Mori. "It is impressive how much Sere is able to relax in your presence." she commented as her sketch continued to take shape.

Mori looked a little surprised at Mina's comment. He looked down at the sleeping young man curled up against him and slightly blushed. He let his fingers continue to comb through the long silky locks. "Where should I put him?" he asked quietly as not to disturb Sere.

"You can put Sere in his tent when you're ready to sleep." she said as she continued to sketch.

Mori contemplated her comment before asking "What did you mean by it will be amusing in the morning?"

Mina looked over at him as he held Sere gently in his arms as she slept. "It will be amusing as Tamaki and Kyoya are sharing beds with the twins. Basically they are sleeping with their partners from the game earlier." She looked at her sketch before flipping to a new empty page. "I suppose we should put Sere to bed. Would you mind putting him in his tent?"

"Which one is his?" asked Mori as he gathered up the sleeping teen. _He doesn't weigh much_ he thought.

"The tent on the left of Haruhi's." Mina answered as she pointed with her pencil.

Mori carried the sleeping young man into the tent. Gently he placed Sere onto the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sere's cheek before leaving the tent. He missed the soft smile and the mumbled "Takashi" as he exited out of the tent.

* * *

The morning quiet was broken by the loud shriek coming from one of the tents. This brought a few heads poking out of the other tents.

"Why are you in my bed?" shrieked Tamaki as he pointed at a grumpy Hikaru.

As the red headed teen rubbed his eyes, "I was in here first. What did you do with Kaoru?" he countered. "And why is a pervert like you in my bed?"

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Not that I enjoy being up at this hour, but do you really want to wake Honey-senpai?" asked Kyoya grumpily. This immediately caused both Hikaru and Tamaki to quiet and look fearfully around for Honey.

"WHO is making all that noise?!" snarled Sere as she exited her tent. Her darkened eyes landed on Tamaki and Hikaru. "Will the two of you SHUT THE HELL UP?!" she growled out as she slapped them both upside the head. Grumbling as she headed back towards the house "Stupid idiots. Didn't want to bring them with... but nooo Mina said bring them, it'll be fun she said."

Meanwhile Mina was sitting back giggling at the mayhem. After a few minutes of watching the chaos, she had Jadeite and Zoisite round everyone up and herd them back to the house so they could have breakfast before leaving for home. Smiling more to herself as she thought _the players are all now in place. Let the sleepers awaken with the Cosmic Dust I had Zoi filter around in the night. Sere, **he** will be your strength in the coming battles.  
_

* * *

There you go - working on the next one and we'll see how that goes.


	11. Chapter 11

HOST CLUB x Sailor Moon ~ Serenity is sent to Ouran Academy while looking for crystals. While there she will meet some interesting individuals that will teach her that destiny isn't always set and maybe her cold heart will learn to love again.

Host Club and Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators and this is just for entertainment purposes. Mostly for my entertainment ^^ That being said, I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 11

Quiet chanting could be heard coming from a large chamber off of one the hallways. The chamber was lit by the light of candles in tiered holders and sconces along the wall. Dancing shadows played along the walls, drawing one's eye into the room; polished oaken floors giving way to walls of stone and silken tapestries. As one continued into the chamber, one could see at the one end a raised dais with a simple altar with flames dancing upon it. Just below the altar, a figure was kneeling on a soft woolen throw rug chanting before the flames. "O Great Fire! Tell me where Serenity is." the voice demanded to the dancing but quiet flame. "Tell ME!" the voice demanded loudly as the flame seem to mock the voice in its silence.

The flames began to dance more violently before whispering back to the figure "Unworthy..."

The startled figure looked up at the flame in fear as the word "Traitor" was heard from the flames. Shaking their head, they started to get up from the place of prayer. "Traitor" the flames called out louder, clearer.

"I am not a traitor," the female voice spoke. Her temper starting to take hold as she answered the flames, "I did what needed to be done."

"Unworthy of your power" she heard whispered back at her. "Unworthy of your station."

"No, I am worth-" she argued back only to be cut off when the flames died out taking with them all of the light in the room. Shaking, she attempted to re-light the flames with her chanting.

"That will not help you." a masculine voice was heard in the darkness.

"Who's there" she spoke out, trying to shake off a feeling of dread.

"Why Priestess," he said. "I am here to take back that which you have proven to be not worthy of." As soon as he finished speaking, the room was ablaze in flames and light. At the center of the flames was a tall man with jet black hair and in Romanesque armor - a knee length tunic of red and gold with a golden cuirass with a golden pteruges, blood red garnet studded along the strips of golden leather. Around his waist he wore a balteus containing both spatha and gladius. His lower legs were covered in golden greaves and caligae of golden leather. A blood red cloak fell from his shoulders clasped there by two fibula worked in red gold with the symbols of ravens.

He looked down at the dark haired priestess and sighed. "I had hopes for you, my daughter." he said at the priestess before him. "What happened, Daughter, to cause you to forsake your oaths, to betray the one you claimed as friend?" he asked.

"I swore no oaths to that brat, Father. I never claimed that ... that crybaby as my friend!" Rei answered back as she stood her ground towards the unwelcomed visitor. "I cannot believe you would have me be a guardian to such a weak, vapid, clumsy girl" she spat back at him. "There is nothing special about that whor-" she started to rant before he cut her off.

"I see." he answered as he watched Rei pace as she continued with her ranting. "Jealousy, jealousy of what a scheming Terran Prince? You were betrothed to another, instead of Endymion who only wanted her for her power." he commented as he slowly walked towards the priestess.

"He was meant to be mine, not hers." she said sullenly as she attempted to smooth out her sleeves.

He sighed heavily before saying "You,were meant to be with another Prince, not him. Nor was she meant to be with a Terran Prince. Instead, the red-headed witch conspired with a Dark Power to use Endymion and his ambitions to cloud your mind." Sighing once more, he closed his eyes as he made his decision, "Serenity was very much in love with another." He said as he slowly made his way towards the altar and Rei.

"What?" she asked in shock. "No! My... our memories are her and Endymion, MY Endymion, being lovers!" she cried out in anger. "She STOLE him from me, both in this lifetime and in the past!" she continued to rage.

"Memories?" he asked. "Memories can be altered, changed to fit a scheming Terran Prince and his red-headed witch. You don't even remember your fiancé. Do you recall the storming of the Palace that fateful night? Do you remember who led those armies? That treacherous Endymion led those armies. They massacred everyone inside the palace." he countered. He drew Rei close in a fatherly embrace as he softly said, "You, my daughter, were killed by him so you would not see through the illusion and raise the alarm. In the end, Endymion killed her to bind her to him for eternity. He would make sure if Endymion couldn't have her, then no one would."

He could feel the rage building in the girl as tears of anger and shame began to course down her face. "Rei, there are consequences for the actions you have done. What do you think will happen once he finds her and he decides he has no further use for you?"

"No" she sobbed, "He loves me Father. He... he wouldn't cast me aside."

As he pulled her close into his embrace, he merely whispered "Endymion loves no one but himself." Sighing once more he said softly "Come forth" and held Rei close as she screamed in pain at the loss of her Martian power. As the crystallized shard of power softly pulsated, he whispered again "Sleep Rei. Once the darkness has been lifted, and your beloved has been found, I will make sure the two of you are together as you were supposed to have been."

Carefully he tucked the gem into a pouch at his side. Gently he carried the now sleeping girl and with a flash of his flames teleported the two of them from the chamber to the Cherry Hill Temple where her grandfather was waiting.

"Lord Mars" the old man said he bowed respectfully as the two appeared in the courtyard.

"Elder" he replied with a respectful nod of his head.

"How is she?" Grandfather asked looking at the tear stains on Rei's cheeks.

"She sleeps for now." he answered. "When she awakens, she will not remember her time as a Senshi nor will she remember the Silver Millennium, at least not for this lifetime. She will remember the other two Senshi and they will be friends once more." he said as continued to carry Rei towards the temple.

"I see." he answered. "Will she remember Mamoru or is there something planned for him?" he asked hoping to spare Rei more heartbreak.

"Once the darkness has been removed and Mamoru found, I don't see why they cannot find each other and be happy. Despite everything they have done to her, I know Serenity would wish for her friends to be at least happy in this lifetime." he said as they entered into the temple. As the Lord Mars entered the Great Fire in the main altar sprang to life as in greeting its Master.

As the two men continued towards Rei's chambers, her grandfather asked "What will you do now, My Lord?"

"For now, I will seek Serenity out. I will be taking Phobos and Deimos with me to help watch over Serenity." he said as he gently laid Rei down upon her bed. "I truly am sorry Rei, but in the end I think this will work out better for you." he said as he kissed her brow.

"Elder" Mars said quietly, turning away and walking out of the room.

"Yes My Lord?" he said. "What would you have of me?" he asked again as he followed the Lord Mars from the room and toward the courtyard.

"Watch over her. She will keep her holy powers and still retain her rank as Princess but she will no more be a Senshi nor I think will any come from her line. I have other children that will prove to be useful to Serenity." he commented once they were in the courtyard. Holding out his arm, he called out "Phobos! Deimos! Come!" Two large ravens swooped down from one of the cherry trees. "Come, let us find Serenity."

* * *

In a large bedroom of polished oaken floors, two of the walls painted in a dark blue. Cream coloured curtains are slightly drawn against the pale dawn making its way slowly and steadily into the room. A beam spills onto the large bed in colors of indigo and white, gently caressing the sleeping form at the center of the bed curled against a large pillow of indigo and white as the sleeper smiles as he dreams.

 _He had been watching Sere as he battled against Nephrite. Wincing at the beating he was taking. He could understand sparring but this seemed like Nephrite took it too far. Sere was going to end up seriously injured. He was going to head down to check on Sere. He had just finished throwing on a shirt when he heard Sere grumbling down the hallway. He knew he needed to check Sere over, make sure he was ok_ he dreamily reasoned _. He reached out to grab Sere's arm so he could check over the bruises and scrapes from the training with Nephrite. He noted that Sere was somewhat shy of late when it was just the two of them. He loved hearing his name spill from those pale lips as well as making the young man blush. **He would have let me kiss him if -**_

"Taka..."

His brow furrowed as he vaguely heard something trying to disturb his dream. As he ignored the sound, his dream changed. **_Young Prince. See what was taken from you. See what jealousy has done to you._** _said his dream guide. A pale hand reached out to take his and started to lead him. He looked up to examine his guide. Her silver lavender hair in a strange hairstyle, two buns atop her head with long streamers trailing down. He could see from the side of her face she was very beautiful. He noticed that she was wearing a long, silky, strapless dress of palest silver that gave impressions of faint fairy wings at her back. As they walked, they came upon a large palace surrounded by lush gardens of silver and deep blue. **Where it all began, come** she softly murmured._

 _As he followed his guide he noticed they were now in an audience chamber. He could see from their side view a small delegation being led by a young woman in an stylized uniform. Dark hair, glinting purple in the light, came down to her shoulders. He could see violet eyes peeping out from pale face. He noticed she was wearing a fuka of purple with white and maroon accents - a white body suit with a skirt and collar of dark purple. Her gloves were white with purple tops. Matching lace up knee high boots also in purple with maroon accents. What startled him was the large glaive she carried as weapon of her station. It appeared to be too heavy for her and yet she wielded it with ease. He could see the rest of the delegation that followed the girl. As they passed a mirror in the Great Hall, Mori was surprised to see his reflection of him wearing a knee length surcoat of indigo and silver. Underneath the surcoat, he could see a soft tunic of fine silk in indigo and black. A finely crafted mythril chain hauberk could be seen under the tunic as he moved with his delegation. Under the hauberk, a dark wine coloured nubby silk under tunic with intricate embroidery could be seen at his neck and sleeves. A sigil for a Royal House was emblazoned on his left side. **I...I don't recognize that symbol but.. I should** At his waist, a belt of pure white leather with a long sword tucked into a scabbard with sapphire inlay on his left hip and a matching dagger adorned his right hip. His legs covered by mythril cuisses over a pair of dark leather trousers that were tucked into greave covered boots. A cloak of dark indigo finished his outfit. He noticed his hair was much longer and kept in a low braid bound with a silver clasp. The dark tail trailed slightly over his shoulder and down his chest. He was accompanied by a blond young man dressed in gold and white armor. **Mitsukuni?** Mori thought as he continued to dream._

"Takashi..."

 _A beautiful woman sitting on a silver throne surrounded by four more young women dressed like the guardian in purple but their colors were different. There was one with black hair in red, a blonde in orange, a tall woman with chestnut hair in green and finally, another petite woman in ice blue. **Is.. is that Minako?** He thought. Turning his attention back to the two figures as the delegation continued forward. He could see a beautiful woman in white silks sitting on a throne, at her feet was a young woman in blue gown. She said something to the young woman, causing her to rise and greet the Guardian; he let his gaze take in her beauty. He noticed dainty feet in dark blue slippers, leading upward to a matching gown of dark blue with a silver underskirt. The dark blue gown was fitted through the chest and upper arms with sleeves that flared out in a bell shape from the elbows. They slightly covered the tops of her slender fingers. He could see as his gaze went upwards to pale peach colored skin peeking out at the top of her bodice and shoulders. A long, slender neck with a heart shaped face. Pale, soft lips lifted in a happy smile at the Guardian. What took his breath away were her eyes; the deep, dark blue eyes he adored. **Sere?!**_

 ** _Watch... see the truth_** _his guide softly said noticing his focus on the young woman in blue._

 _He watched as the warrior in orange stepped forward and with a nod, acknowledged an unheard command given and a return nod by the warrior in purple. As the young warrior turned once more, she gave a light tap to the floor with the butt end of her glaive and it disappeared in a burst of purple and black smoke. " **Enjoy your visit Saturn** , **"** he heard the warrior in orange say._

 ** _"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me?"_** _The silver haired princess asked as she indicated for the party to follow her to the right of the chamber. As they left to follow the beauty in blue, his guide smiled and softly whispered **And so it begins. You must find her in this time and wake her memories**. _

_He watched as his dream self and the taller, older Mitsukuni follow after Sere and the Guardian Saturn. He could see a slight blush on Serenity's cheeks. **That's Sere it... it has to be. But Sere is...is male?** _

**_Did you really think things are always as they appear?_** _The woman lightly chuckled. **It seems our time is drawing short. It is time for you to awaken and remember.** She finished before brushing a light kiss on his forehead. _

**_No, wait... I.. What's going on? How do I find her and awaken her?_**

"TAKASHI!" the insistent voice finally got through his dreams. The dreamer finally startled awake and as he blinked trying to find his focus he could hear his brother say "Finally, you're awake. Poppa says you should spar with Mitsu-kun before getting ready for school."

Takashi sleepily grunted at his brother Satoshi before trying to go back to sleep and to the strange dream. He found that the wisps of dreams were hard to reclaim. He heard Satoshi laughingly say "I don't know what girl finally crawled under your skin, but maybe you should just ask her out. I know I want to meet her if she makes you this distracted."

As Mori lobbed a pillow at his brother, he could still hear Sato laughing as he left the bedroom. _It isn't a girl, it's a guy... what did she mean... things aren't as they appear?_ He thought before rolling onto his back. _I need... to get ready_ he continued to think about what Sato said. Sighing once more he made his way to his bathroom to prepare for the rest of his day.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a large mansion ~

"What do you mean she's gone?" a loud voice was heard in the darken hallway of a lavish mansion. "How could she be gone?" the masculine voice demanded following the sounds of glass being shattered against a wall.

"I... I'm sorry My Lord" a meek voice stammered out. "The Priestess is nowhere to be found in the temple or on the grounds." the voice quaked as he groveled a little more.

Through the open doorway into a lavish room decorated in muted blues and gold, one could see a large fireplace at one end of the room. The fireplace was laid with wood and ready to be lit. Above the mantle of the fireplace, a large mirror with a map of the ancient world etched into it. The map in the mirror matched the mosaic on the floor of ancient city states and powerful kingdoms inlayed with precious, semi-precious stones and rare woods. Various marks of silver and onyx dotting the map showed where various lunar portals were marked in ancient script. Further into the room, along one wall were various forms of armor and weaponry from ancient times. The rest of the floor was in ancient oak setting off the mosaic. Along the wall opposite of the armor and weapons, floor to ceiling windows slightly tinted to protect the floor. Heavy dark green velvet drapes were open and framed the windows, catching some of the evening rays of sunset. Here and there were set up intimate areas of chairs and small tables for conversation. At the far end, an enraged dark haired man was clenching his fist as another blonde male cowered on his knees at the feet of the dark haired man.

"My Lord" he tried again. "She would have been seen at the gate had she left of her own volition."

"Find her" the dark haired man ground out. "NOW!"

As the blond man scampered out of the room to compile with his lord's wishes, the dark lord turned to a portrait of a beautiful young woman in silver and dark blue, framed by light of the full moon. Silver hair cascading down in curls with sapphire hair pins scattered throughout the mass of hair. A simple diadem of platinum and sapphires graced her brow and shimmering necklace of matching sapphires and diamonds adorned her neck, with a sole sapphire rest barely above the modest neckline of her gown. Her gown made of cloth of silver with dark blue accents along the square neckline. Dark blue sleeves tight at the wrist and partially covering her hands appear under the oversized silver sleeves. A matching dark blue underskirt with silver embroidery was visible as she held part of the skirt of her gown. Dark blue eyes in a heart shaped face, pale pink lips curved in a half smile as if she's amused by a private joke. Her head is slightly turned from the viewer as she considered her thoughts.

"Serenity, I will find you and you will be mine" he promised the portrait. "I lost you once but-"

"As if she'll have you, not after all that you've done, Endymion" interrupted another male voice.

"You will be quiet and do not mock me" Endymion growled as he turned towards a full sized mirror of burnished ebony and silver a few feet away from the portrait.

"Or you'll what? Smash my mirror?" the image laughed at the young man on the other side of the mirror. "You can't break it, remember what happened last time?" he asked mockingly.

"Enough Mamoru, I will make your half life more miserable than it already is." Endymion threatened. Mocking laughter from the mirror caused him to grit his teeth in rage.

"Let me tell you something," Mamoru said as he quieted his laughter. "Assuming you can find Serenity, she will never willingly be yours. You messed that up in the past and you royally screwed that in this lifetime by sleeping with two of her Senshi" he said as he continued to bait Endymion.

"You enjoyed those encounters with Rei." countered Endymion as his thoughts turned back to nights with Rei and the encounters he had with Ami. "Ami believed you loved her and that Serena was too cold of a person for you."

"I had no interest in Ami. You drugged her and brought her here for your own pleasure." Mamoru said. "What you did to Rei and tried to do to Serena is unforgivable. You lied to Rei, seducing her in my place. Serena caught you and could not trust you in this lifetime. I can only imagine what you did to piss Serenity off in the past."

"You will not say such things!" Endymion ranted at the mirror.

"Please, what are you going to do to me?" Mamoru taunted. "I'm stuck in a damn mirror world, remember? You and Beryl shoved me in here." he finished bitterly.

"I may not be able to do anything to you but I can and will find Rei. I will take her over and over again in this room so you can watch your love enjoy the touch of another. Listen to her cries of passion as I bring her to completion. I will use her in every way possible and when I find Serenity, I will slit Rei's throat in front of you as I take her again." Endymion said cruelly to the image in the mirror.

 _If I could get out of here,_ Mamoru thought, _I'd put his Royal Ass in here where he belongs after breaking his arms._ He sighed as he started to think of Rei. _I am sorry my sweet, I am stuck in here because my older twin couldn't be satisfied with Beryl and their ambitions were too great. He wanted you because you were mine. He wanted Serenity because he thought she would be docile and would further his ambitions. Turns out she wasn't as compliant as he thought._ He slowly paced in his mirror room as walked over to one of the chairs to sit and wait for Endymion to get over his temper tantrum. _Rei I hope you're safe where ever you are._

* * *

Inside the family dojo of cedar and white, Mori was going through his morning workout. He winced as he felt off this morning just like the last several mornings since their return from the weekend with Minako and Sere. _I need to focus instead of letting my mind wander thinking of Sere and_ _what his kisses might taste like_. Sighing he straightened his form and continued with his routine. _Or how soft he is against me_ He shook his head again to clear the thoughts so he could focus. _I need to tell him how I feel and see if he feels the same way. Yes. Next time I will tell him or at least kiss him._ Mori decided as he worked through his katas.

At a small table set up on a side dais, an older version of the young dark haired man was sitting and observing. He was soon joined by a young bubbly blond teen. As the teen bounced towards the older man, he gave a quick glance to his cousin. Mitsukuni gave a fleeing look of concern at Takashi as he noticed his cousin was struggling to find his center. _Maybe I should tell him about Sere-chan_

"Good morning Uncle Akira" Mitsukuni said as he inclined his head in respect to his uncle. "May I pour you some tea?" he offered as he held out the teapot.

"Please Mitsu-kun" Akira replied as he waited for the teen to serve him. Once Mitsukuni had poured the tea and sat down next to his uncle, Akira leaned over and in a low voice asked "Mitsu-kun, what is wrong with Takashi?"

Startled slightly, Mitsukuni quickly looked at his cousin before softly answering back "What do you mean, Uncle?"

Giving the teen an amused glance, he said in a low rumble "Mitsukuni, I have eyes. I can tell something is bothering him. He is not sleeping well nor eating like normal. His form in the dojo is off. He stares off into the distance, as if he's seeing something the rest of us cannot. It is like he's trying to work through something but when I ask him what is on his mind; he tells me he is fine." Pausing to take a small sip of his tea, Akira continued "If this has something to do with that club you two are in, perhaps it is time to stop. I don't believe it's affecting his grades yet, but I am concerned."

Sighing softly again before answering in a serious tone, "Uncle, is there somewhere more private than here to talk? I would not embarrass Takashi with this discussion. It truly has nothing to do with the club. It's... it's complicated."

"Very well, we will go to my private garden and have this discussion. I doubt Takashi has noticed we are here or if we leave." he said in his low rumble. "However, I will know what is causing my son to act this way."

The two left the dojo unobserved by Takashi as he continued to practice. As they walked along the pathway towards a quiet private garden Akira pondered just was wrong with his oldest son. He could see Mitsukuni had a very serious look to his eye. That usually meant either he was ready for battle or something was seriously wrong. Akira motioned for Mitsukuni to have a seat at one of the benches overlooking a small pond. The pond was fed by a small stream that babbled over aesthetically placed rocks. On either side there were various plants and flowers, with several flowering trees to provide shade and privacy. Koi would surface before lazily swimming away, some following the outgoing stream down to another pond further along the way. The burbling of stream provided a way to have a conversation without being overheard.

"First Uncle, what I have to say needs to be kept between us." Mitsukuni started in a serious tone as he held out a picture towards his uncle. "Take a look at this and tell me what you see."

Akira took the photo and examined it. In it, he saw two beautiful teen girls. One with long blonde hair bound with a ribbon, wearing a simple sundress of topaz and cream. The other with silver hair in a loose braid, wearing a long sleeve shirt over a t-shirt and dark pants tucked into a pair of knee high boots. "I don't understand, I see two very beautiful girls. Is he in love with both of them?"

Mitsukuni gave a small laugh as he started to explain, "No. The blonde girl is named Minako. I hope she will be my girlfriend." He looked back at the picture with a smile, "No I am afraid the issue is with her cousin, Sere-chan."

"She doesn't like Takashi?" Akira asked slightly confused as he held the picture in his hand. "She is beautiful and judging by the way she carries herself in the picture, I would say a strong warrior. That alone would make her a credit to any man able to win her to his side."

"No Uncle, that isn't the issue." he answered trying to find the right words. _Ah well start from the beginning I guess_ he thought. "Uncle, when Sere-chan started at Ouran she was wearing the boys' uniform. Her Guardians were trying to pass her off as a boy at the school. For the most part, it has worked. To the rest of our classmates, Sere-chan is a devastatingly handsome but cold male with no interest in the ladies who go to the Host Club. I figured it out when we went to the beach house with Kyo-chan. Mi-chan confirmed it the weekend at their chateau." he paused. "The issue is Takashi hasn't looked past the surface and figured out that Sere-chan is a girl. He thinks he is in love with a boy." he explained.

"Is that all?" Akira asked nonplussed at Mitsukuni's explanation. "I would assume there is a reason as to why her Guardians have this Sere-chan dressing as a boy?"

"Yes, they train her harder than what we do here. They are training her at this place called the Lunar Court, with different styles and -"

"Wait, did you say Lunar Court? Is one of her Guardians a blond man named Jadeite?" interrupted Akira.

"Uhm, yes?" asked a puzzled Mitsukuni. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he was accompanied by a small group of female warriors. There was one, what was her name" he mused out loud. "Ah yes.. Haruka Tenoh I believe was her name. An exquisite warrior in her own right, she took down my senior students with ease as they underestimated her. She was dressed as a male and a very ferocious warrior. She would have taken on Takashi and more than likely defeated him but he was with you at Nationals. Instead I watched her put Jadeite down hard in the dojo. There was no mercy on either side. How did they put it? Ah yes, terms were knock out or surrender." Akira thought long and hard over this information. "If Tenoh-san wanted her to be trained by Jadeite and to pose as a boy, then this girl has some serious enemies looking for her. Will you help to keep her safe? I know Takashi would as well but it sounds like he needs to figure this out on his own."

Mitsukuni stared at his Uncle and nodded in agreement. "I agree, I promised Mi-chan that I would not tell Takashi that Sere-chan is a girl and to let him figure it out on his own. I think... no, I know Takashi is happiest when he's around Sere-chan. When the two are together, he smiles more when he thinks no one is looking. He would protect Sere-chan, he... well he loves her."

Akira thought a little more and then with a twinkle in his grey eyes, he said "I have an idea. I think we need to invite these lovely ladies for a weekend here at the house."

Mitsukuni slightly blushed at the thought of Mi-chan being at the house. "Why?" he asked. He blushed a little more at his uncle's low laugh.

"Simple my dear boy," he answered. "It is the very least we can do since the two of you spent the weekend at their chateau. I assume there were chaperones present?" he finished. He contained his chuckle as Mitsukuni nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, Jadeite plus two others were there to help with the laser tag game and with the overnight camping. Mi-chan played a trick on the others from the club. I think Hika-chan ended up in Tama-chan's tent and Kao-chan was put into Kyo-chan's tent. It was funny until their screaming woke Sere-chan up." he said with a laugh until he remembered the snarling. His eyes widened before saying in a hushed whisper, "Sere-chan's scarier than I am when her sleep is interrupted."

"Very well, we will host them I think on a weekend that is acceptable to the young ladies. Not a word to my son regarding the invite." he said with a twinkle. "I think we can help him out and keep them safe." Akira paused and then as an afterthought he said, "However, you can tell him that you two will be protecting both Sere and Minako from this point on."

"As you will Uncle" Mitsukuni gave a slight bow before heading back to the inside to spar with his cousin. _How to get Takashi see Sere-chan as a girl? I should talk with Mi-chan._

* * *

At the Host Club later that afternoon ~

"Explain to me again, Mina. Why are we dressing up for their cosplay? Sere asked in annoyance as she offered her arm to her cousin as she escorted Mina down the hallway towards the Music Room.

"It's very simple, Sere." Mina explained as she placed her hand on Sere's proffered arm. "We are helping out Haruhi and her debt. You know the one that Kyoya adds to when you don't play along."

"But didn't you give him some artwork for the auction?" Sere asked. "Really, Haruhi should just let me pay for it and that would free her from this nonsense." she continued to grumble.

"You look perfect for today's theme of Courtly Love" Mina teased as she adjusted her long sleeves. Mina was dressed in a long gown of pale gold with golden laces up along the sides from underarm to hip. Along the bottom of the gown, the gold fabric heavily embroidered with topaz threads to give the illusion of shimmering waves of light. The sleeves were bound at her biceps with a large band of embroidered ribbon of matching topaz before flaring at the elbow to a square shape showing off the sleeves of her pale ivory chemise. Around her hips, a girdle made up of golden square plates that trailed down to her knees. At the center of each of the golden squares sat a large topaz shimmering in the sunlight. Her golden hair in a loose braid with a golden ribbon threaded through, trailed down her shoulder and down her front.

"I suppose." she sighed. Sere did indeed look the part of a dashing knight. Today she was dressed in a knee length silk surcoat of silver and blue. A silver crescent with blue roses was embroidered in the blue panel. Under this she wore a tunic of fine wool in dark blue, silver chain mail could be seen under the edge of the tunic and at her sleeves. Under the armor she wore a a shirt of slubbed silk of pale ivory. Her leather trousers were tucked into knee high leather boots. Silver cuisses and greaves with roses engraved in the metal were attached on her lower legs. A white belt was wrapped around her slim hips with a small dagger tucked into it. Her long silver hair was caught mid-back in a low braid.

"Besides" Mina teased, "Your fan club will go into overtime with this look for you. It's a pity we couldn't have put Elven ears on you like in Lord of The Rings." Mina smothered a giggle as Sere gave her a low growl.

As the two walked towards the Music Room, they noticed a group of girls at the doorway. "Isn't that Haruhi?" asked Mina as they walked towards the group of girls.

"Yep, sure is. I wonder if she needs any help" pondered Sere as they moved closer. They could hear in the background Tamaki squawking about the girls from Lobelia and for them to leave Haruhi alone. _Interesting_ thought Sere. "Haruhi, do you need any help?" Sere asked as she looked down on the three strange girls - one called Benio, holding Haruhi and the other two, Chizuru and Hinako rubbing their faces against one of Haruhi's exposed leg and arm.

At Haruhi's look, Mina intervened and rescued Haruhi from the girls of Lobelia. "There we go", Mina said as she helped Haruhi out of the arms of the strange trio and to regain her balance. Both Mina and Sere proceeded to ignore the conversation between Benio and Tamaki as Benio continued to bait and belittle both Tamaki and the Host Club.

"Sere-chan, Mi-chan!" cried Honey happily as he raced over to give Mina a hug. "Mi-chan, you look beautiful" he said with adoration in his eyes before hugging her close to his armored covered chest, letting his cheek rest against her cheek.

 _Is he getting taller?_ Sere thought to herself as she watched Mina blush at Honey's compliment. She looked over the members who were watching the verbal sparring between the club members from Lobelia and Tamaki before going over to stand next to Mori.

Mori watched in amusement at the slight blush on Mina's face from Mitsukuni's compliment. _I hope he can happy with her_ he thought before turning his attention to Sere. _That suits him though_... as his mind cast back to his dream. _Things aren't always as they appear?_

"Takashi," Sere said softly. "Does Honey care for Mina?" she asked, "or is he Hosting her? I don't want her to be hurt if he's playing with her feelings."

Mori looked down with startled grey eyes and said "Mitsukuni does care for her. He intends to ask her to be his girlfriend." He thought for a moment before continuing, "Mitsukuni hasn't always been able to act how he wants to because of his position within the family. With the help of Tamaki and the club, that has changed and he is able to act as he wishes." He paused for another moment before asking, "Does Minako care for him? I would see Mitsukuni happy with someone who would love him for himself and not his position."

"She does care for him" she answered. "We should make sure they are together." she said with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "The two of them do complement each other."

Mori thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement to help. His heart fluttered at the genuine smile Sere gave him before the silver haired male turned his attention back to the discussion at hand. _He looks so noble.. I should tell him_ he thought as he looked at Sere's features a little closer. _Though at this angle his face looks... like... a girl?_

"Now wait a moment. That's not nice to call Tamaki a halfer." Haruhi said coming to Tamaki's defense.

"But Haru-chan" Honey said. "It's true. Tama-chan is half Japanese and half French."

Tamaki blushed slightly and gave a slight bow. "Je m'appelle René" he said glancing up softly at Haruhi.

'Well ok." Haruhi continued with a slight blush. "But saying the Host Club isn't as illustrious or as important as the Zuka Club isn't nice either." she countered.

"Uhm well about that." said Hikaru. "The club has only been in existence for about two years."

"Boss started to recruit people while he was in middle school" explained Kaoru.

"Oh" said Haruhi with a puzzled look. "I'm pretty sure they aren't charging -"

"Haruhi, did you really think we did this for free?" asked an amused Kyoya. "This is very much a business. The Club is based off of a point system that the guests can purchase points for through the online auction and store. The items that are up for sale help fund the cosplay and the events for the club." he explained while bringing up a website on his laptop. "Here, you can see your pencil brought in $30,000 at auction." Kyoya said as he continued to scroll through the club auction. "Ah Mina, thank you again for the painting. There appears to be a bidding war on the piece between three interested parties. We'll see what happens in the next few minutes." he commented.

"There's a bidding war?" Mina asked as in the background she could hear Haruhi taking the twins and Tamaki to task for selling her mechanical pencil. Mina peered over his shoulder at the image on the laptop. "It was a rush job and I didn't think it would do that well" she commented. "What is it currently at?" she asked him.

"Currently the painting is sitting at $300,000 and looks like five more minutes until the end of the auction." he commented on the auction. _A painting of Sere, standing in a rose garden in full bloom under a crescent moon. Sere dressed in an open shirt and dark pants tucked into his knee high boots holding a rose as he turned halfway to look at the viewer with eyes filled with night promises,_ he thought, _I don't know who KuroTenshi or DemonicAngel is but that painting will be mine._ A few moments more and the auction finished. _Damnnit, KuroTenshi won the painting._ Kyoya frowned not noticing the slight smile Mori held as he put his cell away.

"I can't believe you would sell my pencil without saying something to me first." Haruhi ground out to the twins and Tamaki.

"You can have mine" Tamaki offered holding out his mechanical pencil with a teddy bear sitting atop the eraser cap.

"No thank you." Haruhi said curtly as Benio gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Come to Lobelia, Maiden." Benio softly cooed into Haruhi's ear. "There you would be treated with care and respect as all young women should be treated. Our classes are exceptional and the learning environment is free of male distractions." she continued to tempt Haruhi as she stood facing the group. Haruhi's eyes were shaded by the fringe of her bangs as she appeared to give it some serious thought. Benio looked at Mina and Sere with a sly look; she said "Won't you Maidens join us at Lobelia as well." She moved towards Sere and grasped her hand. "You would be a wondrous addition to our school, Silver Maiden."

Sere gave a small snarl before twisting her hand out of Benio's grip and bent the young woman's hand back forcing her to her knees. "How dare you touch me?" Sere snarled before Mori intervened and got Sere to release Benio's hand. He carefully drew Sere away from the girls from Lobelia before anything else happened.

"I think not." said Mina. "No boys on the campus sounds pretty boring." she said to Benio before turning back to Sere, who was ignoring the Silver Maiden comment, "Were you going back to the Court?"

"Yes, a little more practice and I should be able to beat Nephrite." Sere answered while keeping an eye on Haruhi and the group from Lobelia from the safety of Mori's side. "Are you coming with me or are you staying here for awhile longer

"I'll stay here for a little while. Try not to overdo it." Mina answered."Though, if you do over do it," she teased with a quick look at Mori, "I could send over a dark knight to make sure you rest." Mina hid a small smile as she saw Mori blush at her comment. Unfortunately, Sere didn't catch the comment as she left, so didn't see the implied look or the blush. Mina was brought back to the conversation at hand by the sound of Tamaki's wailing.

"I apparently have a lot to think about" Haruhi said evenly. "I am heading home" she said with a stony face and then left. The gleeful cackling of the three Lobelia girls followed them out the door as they danced and twirled their way down the hall.

"Kyoya" Mina said, "I know Sere didn't say anything, but make sure at least half of the profit of the sale goes towards Haruhi's debt." She turned to the concerned looking members, "You do realize what will happen if Haruhi decides to go to Lobelia, right?" she asked.

"What?!" shrieked Tamaki. "NO! My little girl can't go there!" he continued before sulking off in his corner.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he thought over the question. "If she decides to go to Lobelia, I'm sure they would be able to pay off her debt."

"She's smart enough that I'm sure the entrance exams would be a piece of cake for her" continued Mina as she walked towards the window. Looking out of the window, Mina could see Sere as she walked towards the arena. _She's going to kill me_ Mina thought. "Something to think about though, if Haruhi decides to go to Lobelia, then there's no reason for Sere to be here helping her." she said slightly turning her head over her shoulder towards the stunned Hosts as she made her way to leave the room.

"Mi-chan! Wait a moment!" Honey said as he raced after her. He looked back at the group before escorting her out of the room and towards the hallway. He said softly to Mina, "Mi-chan, my Uncle Akira would like to have you and Sere-chan come visit for a weekend." He looked at her hopefully, "Please come visit and we can work on getting her and Takashi together."

"Let me find a suitable weekend for us." she said. "I may have to bring Zoi or Jade along, if that's ok?" she asked him.

"That would be fine." he said smiling at her. He gave her a soft peck on the cheek before racing back into the room and the chaos that was beginning to unfold.

"NO!" exclaimed Tamaki in horror. "We have to show Haruhi that she belongs here. Gather up Men, I have an idea." he said as he posed with his finger pointed up above his head.

As Mori calmly listened to Tamaki's plan, his mind was racing in a panic. _If Haruhi leaves, Sere would… No he... he wouldn't leave? I... No he has to stay._

* * *

Later that night as Mori slept fitfully about the possible loss of Sere from the club, his dream guide reappeared. _She gently soothed his mind as she lightly stroked his hair._ _She took him by the hand to show him another scene that showed him walking down a corridor heading towards a garden. As he walked closer to the garden, he realized that his guide was gone and that he was now seeing things in the first person. As he turned the corner, something or someone crashed into him. Mori wrapped his arms around the other body in an attempt to save them both from damage. He could feel someone warm and soft laying on top of him. He could smell warm vanilla. He opened his eyes and saw the dark blue eyes he loved._

 ** _"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"_** _the soft voice above him asked._

 _Looking up into those eyes, **"Yes, I'm fine"** he answered. He noticed that the silver haired princess was dressed like a boy in a silken tunic of silver and blue with the sigil of the Lunar family on the chest. He could see she wore a dark blue shirt underneath with sleeves tucked into plain leather vambraces. Simple embroidered roses adorned the neck of the shirt, her hair in a loose braid. He carefully moved his hands from her back to rest against the sides of her hips. He watched as she slightly blushed at his touch. She moved slightly so that she was able to sit up, straddling his hips. He could feel a heat starting to pool low in his stomach as she sat up._

 ** _"I'm so sorry, I was running late to meet with Haruka and I.."_** _she continued to babble, blushing furiously at the young man under her. **"Here let me"** she started as she began to scramble off of his lap. **"I'm really sorry"** she continued to apologize as she was helped up to her feet only to crash against his chest again as they stood._

 _Mori started to chuckle as he held the flustered girl against him. **"It's ok. I'm fine. The question is, are you ok?"** he asked politely, enjoying the feel of the lookalike Sere against him. Warm and very soft it has to be Sere he thought._

 ** _"I'm fine. I shouldn't have been running."_** _she continued as her blush darkened as she stayed against his chest. **"I... I really should get going."**_

 ** _"You could give me a tour if that wouldn't be too much trouble"_** _he suggested as he continued to hold her in his arms. **"Princess Serenity correct?"** he asked the blushing girl before him. He smiled gently as she peered up at him and offered him a shy smile._

 ** _"I ... I could do that. You're Hotaru's brother right?"_** _she asked him. " **And please, just Serenity** " she said to him as she stepped back from his embrace._

 ** _"Yes."_** _he answered. So beautiful he thought._

 _Serenity seemed to be thinking something over before gracing him with a warm smile, **"If it is your wish for a tour, Your Highness, then it is my humble duty to be your guide while you are here."** she said with a small bow and holding out her hand towards him. _

_He smiled down at her and said **"Only if you call me Takashi."** He reached out to take her hand marveling at how soft but strong her grip was. He noticed she kept a hold of his hand. He smiled softly at the beautiful sight before him. He reveled in the warm scent of vanilla from her closeness as they started to walk along the corridor towards the gardens._

 ** _"If you don't mind my asking, but why are you visiting the Moon?"_** _she asked. **"I thought Hotaru was heading home next month to visit."**_

 ** _"I am here as companion to our cousin Mitsukuni."_** _he answered. **"He is meeting with his intended, Princess Minako, to see if they're compatible."**_

 ** _"Mina?"_** _she asked. **"What happens if Mina and Mitsukuni don't like each other?"** she asked as they continued to walk around one of the gardens._

 ** _"The betrothal contract was written in a way that if they aren't compatible or don't like each other, then the contract is considered void and they are free to look for someone else."_** _he said. **"I hope though, that they do like each other. I would like to see Mitsukuni happy with someone who cares for him."**_

 ** _"That sounds nice."_** _she said wistfully. **"I wish I could have that luxury. I'm afraid my mother is looking for the best match for the Alliance. I would like to think she would take my feelings into consideration."** she said sadly. **"At present, Mother is entertaining a match with a Terran Prince. I don't like him. He's far too grabby and full of himself. Rei likes him and I think she would make a better match for him."** she continued speaking as her eyes looked downcast. _

**_"Wouldn't one of the other planets be a better match then the Terrans?"_** _he asked. No, She... she should be happy and loved not left on some savage planet he thought._

 ** _"So far, Prince Endymion has been discouraging the others from meeting with me. He's been forcing the other suitors to fight him for my hand."_** _She said before her eyes hardened in resolve, **"I asked Haruka to teach me how to fight so I can beat him and make my own choice."**_

 ** _"I can teach you as well if you would like,"_** _he offered. Any time to spend with her he thought as he softly inhaled the vanilla scent._

 _She turned startled eyes up at him and asked **"You would do that?"**_

 _Nodding, he said **"I would. You should at least have the chance to make your own choice to wed someone you care for or perhaps love."** His heart felt like it had stopped beating when she gave him a hug before taking his hand again._

 ** _"Thank you!"_** _she exclaimed. **"When would be a good time to start?"** she asked. _

_Takashi pondered as he let his thumb gently rub her hand. **"How about an hour before you would normally meet with the others?"**_

 ** _"That would be perfect"_** _she said with a smile. **"Anything I need to know about before hand?"** she asked. _

**_"Just come dressed like this."_** _he answered as they continued to enter into the gardens._ As his dream self continued to lightly rub his thumb against Serenity's hand, his last thought was of her smiling at him once more before the alarm clock woke him out of his dream. Groaning at the clock, he grumbled as he thought more about his dream as he rolled onto his back. _That had to be Sere. It's not a coincidence they have the same vanilla scent and those beautiful eyes._ Rubbing his face with his hand, _I need to talk with Minako. At least I don't have to dress like the others today for club._ Smiling softly from his dream, Mori headed into the bath to get ready for the day.

* * *

Later in the afternoon at the Host Club ~

The ladies from Lobelia met up with Haruhi at the door to the Host Club. "Greetings Maiden, ready to come join us at Lobe-" Benito said before being interrupted by the door opening and a flood of rose petals flying out of the room.

From the darkened room, a range of voices sang out "Our-ran!" At each following Ouran that was sang out, a spotlight highlighted each singer, starting with Honey in a lovely gown, heavy makeup and a wig of golden curls. He was followed by the twins in matching gowns and wigs of curled red pigtails. As each host came out they were presented as a Sister with the exception of Mori. He was in dark blue jacket with long tails and gold embellishments, a white sash went from his shoulder to his belt and wearing white pants, looking quite handsome.

It was all Haruhi could do, as she watched in horrified fascination, unable to look away and yet fascinated with the cross-dressing Hosts. As Tamaki pranced out in an extremely frilly gown and started to speak, she couldn't help the giggles starting. At one point she had to cover her mouth to muffle the unladylike snorts that were starting to come out as Tamaki kept talking about the club bringing out their feminine side. Benio slowly got over her initial shock and tried to drown him out with her verbal attack. She wasn't getting very far as Haruhi was laughing far too hard while being chased by the twins and Honey as they demanded her to call them older sister.

Mina knocked at the door when it didn't open as usual when the Hosts were open for business. After letting herself into the room, she saw what was keeping them occupied. She barely stifled a giggle at the chaos of Haruhi being chased by the twins and Honey, before she cleared her throat to gain the group's attention. The room came to a standstill as all eyes focused on Mina and it was noticed that she was dressed like a boy in a simple tabard of silver and blue with an embroidered silver crescent moon with the sigil for Venus inside the curve of the moon. A golden silk tunic peeked out from under the tabard. Under the tunic, a white shirt embroidered with doves and roses along the neck. The sleeves were tucked into golden leather vambraces. Simple leather pants tucked into knee high boots finished her outfit. Her hair was in a simple braid with a golden ribbon instead of her usual red ribbon.

Mori's eyes widened as he caught sight of Sere standing next to Mina. Sere was dressed in an exquisite gown made in cloth of silver with sapphire blue and indigo embroidery. The gown had a square neckline with hints of a fine dark blue chemise. The sleeves of the gown flared at his elbows and set off the dark blue sleeves that covered Sere's hands. The sliver skirt had dark blue and indigo roses embroidered at the hemline. Dainty slippers of matching silver and blue finished the outfit. Mina had managed to take Sere's hair and put it into a half up half down hair style with curls. Scattered in Sere's hair were sapphire pins to highlight his silver hair. The overall effect of the two caused the room to still as the cousins entered into the room.

"I can't believe you talked me into this Mina." Sere groused as she walked in with Mina.

"Oh be a good sport. Besides, this is what they planned to help keep Haruhi here. Haruhi is good for this group." explained Mina in a low voice as she took Sere's arm as they walked towards the group. "And the look on Mori's face will be well worth it." Mina said under her breath.

 _Beautiful, he looks like the girl from my dream. Simply beautiful_ thought Mori as he felt a blush starting to form. He watched as Mitsukuni stopped chasing Haruhi and gave a graceful curtsy to Mina. He gave a rare smile as he watched Minako and Mitsukuni softly talk and when Minako gave Mitsukuni a kiss on the cheek Mori knew he would be in good hands.

"They are cute together aren't they?" Sere asked him softly, startling Mori from his thoughts.

"You look beautiful" Mori said softly as Sere stood next to him watching the twins continue chasing after Haruhi. Haruhi was crying and laughing as she continued to run from the twins. "Yes they do and I think Mitsukuni has a girlfriend now." he observed the two blondes sharing a soft smile with each other.

Mina whispered to Honey, "He's fallen hard for Sere hasn't he?" as she watched Mori and Sere from the corner of her eyes.

"Takashi will never let her go." Honey said. "I think I understand Uncle's request for you both to come spend a weekend at our home. I think with it just being us it would be safer for Sere-chan to be a girl for Takashi there."

Haruhi was finally able to get the twins to stop chasing her, she walked over to where the ladies from Lobelia were standing. "As interesting as your school sounds, I have a dream I am going to attain. In order to do that I need to finish what I have started here at Ouran. So thank you no, I will be staying here." she said.

As the trio from Lobelia realized they had lost this round, they vowed to try again and to crush the Host Club. As they twirled and cackled down the hallway, they managed to slip on a few misplaced banana peels.

Back in the Music Room, Tamaki had pulled Haruhi into a close hug. "I knew you wouldn't leave us." he said as he rubbed his made up face against her cheek. He was then joined by Hikaru and Kaoru in a group hug. Haruhi tried to wiggle free but wasn't having much success. She finally gave up with a heavy sigh and let them hug her.

* * *

Welp there you go. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. May the New Year bring you blessings and love.


End file.
